Rise of the Supreme Multi King
by Ten Commandments
Summary: One of the stories within my Yugioh x Kamen Rider universe, done with help by wildrook. Medal monsters from 800 years ago called the Greeed have awaken just as world traveler Jaden Yuki returns to Japan. He ends up working together with a red right hand named Ankh who gives him the power to become OOO and fight against this threat. Will this struggle for desire end? JadenxAlexis
1. Red Jacket

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider OOO and Yugioh GX belongs to Tv Tokyo and Kazuki Takahashi, the latter of which didn't want to make it in the first place.

Manabu: This story is the result of a collaboration between TCM and wildrook. Enjoy!

* * *

Desire...part of nature.

To want, to need, and to obtain, part of an endless cycle of humanity's own system. The more you have, the greater you need it.

It is considered a necessity...and a path to destruction.

And it only takes one instance to set the wheels of fate in motion...when a young man receives a red coin that has the symbol of a hawk on it after being drugged out.

When the young man wakes up, he's surprised at the coin.

"Didn't think they'd pay me with this," he mutters, a little drowsy after his nap. "Although I'll have to thank the manager later."

He then removes his uniform right down to his boxers and hangs it, unaware of the incident that happened during his slumber. The result leads to the wall coming down and he finds himself in a crime scene with his boxers and jacket, hands in the air...with the red medal still in his hand.

The police gather around the young man, unknown to a moving pile of medals underneath debris. These medals flash red and converts into a right, clawed hand.

* * *

_**Kamen Rider OOO x Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Rise of the Supreme Multi-King**_

* * *

Elsewhere...

As this event unfolds another involving four monsters can be seen not too far away. Four curtains hang around the monsters: a green curtain around the monster with bug-like attributes and twin blades on his right arm, a yellow curtain hanging by a cat-like creature with hair as long and stringy as spaghetti, a blue curtain near the feminine monster with a cape and an orca for a head and a greyish curtain over a monster with a white rhino head.

Said rhino man looks at himself, seeing black fumes leaking from his brown flesh. "Huh? This body...feels weird..."

"We're missing medals," speaks the blue woman. "Not just that, but Core Medals."

"How in the hell did such precious items fall out of our hands?" speaks the green monster in a gruff voice.

"Ankh stole 'em." The three monsters turn their heads towards the yellow cat man in surprise.

"Ankh?! But he was barely a real body, right?"

"That traitor hasn't changed at all these 800 years, has he?" The green bug clenches his fists angrily. The yellow cat man laughs playfully.

_**Chapter 1: The Reincarnation, the Medals and the Red Jacket**_

Back at the Crime Scene...

"So," one of the officers says, "you just woke up when all of this happened?"

The young man nods, slipping on his red jacket, which was unharmed surprisingly. "I was out cold," he replies, "so I didn't believe it at first."

The officer gave him a stern look. "Neither can I. You barely look like the responsible type."

A couple of paramedics carry two unconscious men into an ambulance. The brown haired officer speaks, "So anyway-" He checks his notes. "-Mr. Jaden Yuki, we'll be needing to ask you questions later on. What is your address and phone number?"

"Oh, I don't have either of those," Jaden replies. "I just got to Japan yesterday."

"You can't be serious," the other officer states. "You mean to tell me you don't have a place to stay?"

"Nah, it's okay. All I need is my jacket, a couple supplies, and I could probably stay for a week."

While the officers speak with this weird guy, inside an office building a beautiful secretary is busy chowing down on a delicious slice of white, berry cake. The original cake holds the words, 'Happy Birthday _reeed' on it. A man dressed in a red suit, her boss, speaks, "Satonaka-kun, my foundation's great art museum along with the Ride Vendor platoon have been mostly destroyed; save one Syrus Truesdale.

"The Greeed are truly powerful, even without being fully revived."

"Didn't you predict this Sheppard? Why so disappointed?" asks the secretary Satonaka.

"Of course; it's just being born in this world, whatever it is, is WONDERFUL!" He screams the last word at the top of his lunges. He then walks towards his desk and sits down, stating, "The Greeed's resurrection may not be as horrible as I thought. After all, it's because of them that they'll also give birth to a NEW KING!"

After walking from the police station Jaden wanders around with a dull look on his face. He's out of a job, his pair of underwear for tomorrow has been ruined, and he's down on funds.

"Guess I have to find another part-time job," he mutters, noticing a new vending machine before he continues. "Things have changed since I've last seen stuff like this..."

He digs into his pocket, taking out the red medal from before. "And I only have this...what is this?" However, he drops the Hawk Coin thing under the machine, something he didn't expect.

"I need that!" he yells, fumbling for it underneath the machine. "Might need a little help."

The red hand from before follows him towards the vending machine, slipping up underneath it. Its aim is the red coin that fell. 'Almost got it...'

Three girls can be seen walking past Jaden. One with dirty blond hair glances at him, noticing his plight. Her grey haired friends calls her back to reality. "Alexis?"

Jaden groans before the machine slips from his hands, crashing onto the red right hand that screams, "GRAAAAH!"

The blond from before, Alexis, hears the scream and immediately rushes over to him. "Are you okay?! I'll help you!"

She then grabs the vending machine and lifts it up, relatively easier than Jaden could.

"Whoa!" This is all Jaden could say really. He could never imagine anyone having this much strength. He didn't even notice the hand.

Alexis peers down at the crawling hand, and after screaming in horror drops it and runs off. The hand screams again, before wiggling free. The girl reaches her friends, the red head asking, "What happened?"

"I saw something weird!" she says, pointing at the vending machine. The hand floats up and waves, the red coin in its fingers. She screams again and runs away, along with her friends.

"Well, that was strange," was what Jaden muttered. Before he knew it, he turned around and...saw the hand for himself. "AGH!" That made him fall on his rear end.

Jaden's fall causes his legs to flail up and knock the red coin out of the hand's fingers. The hand hits the vendor, who mutters, "That hurts, you..."

Jaden then grabbed it. "Now I'm freaked out," he said. "What the heck are you!?"

"Hey! Give that back!" the hand follows him.

Elsewhere...

The green bug from earlier enters a jewelry store, and almost immediately everyone covers in fear. He notes one woman trying to crawl away from him and grabs her. He then takes out a grey coin, saying, "Allow me to release that desire you hold."

A coin slot appears on the back of the woman's head. He slides it in, and out slithers a mummified body. Everyone screams in horror at the creature, even as it goes on an eating spree devouring the jewelry set on display. After chowing down on a ring the woman it came from owned, the wrappings begin to molt off of it. The mummy now becomes a mantis monster.

The original bug monster approaches the mantis and whispers, "Find my Core Medal and retrieve, and destroy anything that gets in your way."

"Understood." The mantis leaps out of the glass window, landing on top of a police car where the two cops from before are. "Core Medal."

The mantis leaps off in another direction. The police car gives chase after the monster.

Back to Action...

"Give back my Core Medal!" The arm flies at Jaden, reaching for the medal. He manages to grab hold of the brown haired boy.

"Wait, so this is yours?" he asks of him. "Sorry about that. I just found this."

"Hand it over..." The mantis says as he walks to them.

"Whoa, another one?!" Jaden yells in shock.

The mantis creates energy blades from his sickles and releases them upon swinging. The hand flails wildly, blocking each strike. "You...Ankh!"

"Keep your hand out of this situation! This is my medal!" the hand speaks. The mantis lunges at him and begins throwing a beatdown his way.

"This is totally onesided," Jaden remarks. The sound of sirens go off just behind him. "Oi, turn back! You don't know what you're up against!"

The police car comes rolling by, and the mantis ignores the hand long enough to release energy blades to attack the car. The attacks destroy the front parts and causes it to crash, knocking out the shorter officer. The blue haired officer manages to crawl out, bleeding from his mouth, with a gun at the ready.

The mantis grabs the officer and tosses him into the car, effectively knocking him out. Jaden growls angrily, even as the mantis returns to Ankh. He rushes to the nearest firearm he dropped and shoots the monster in the face. "Get away from the hand."

The mantis looks away from Jaden. "Stay out of the way. This has nothing to do with you."

"I'm more concerned about the people surrounding me than your business..." Jaden holds up the gun like an expert. "Despite all this happening today, I can't let someone get hurt, even if it's someone I just met."

Ankh stares at the man with intrigue, a memory entering his head about a certain someone who looks similar to this person. 'Maybe...'

The mantis drops Ankh and charges at Jaden, grasping him by the throat before tossing him away. "Go off and die."

Ankh rises up and fires a ball of flames at the mantis. He then flies beside the boy and pulls him by his jacket. "Let's go!"

"Wait! What about the officer?!" he asks.

"Forget him! He's after you!" Ankh pulls him away from the mantis, narrowly avoiding the energy blades. "You wanna fight this guy, right?"

"Yes I do, but I needed to get to the other gun first!"

"I can provide you with something better." Ankh floats in front of Jaden; a stone tablet of sorts falls out of him, which he catches and places on Jaden's waist. The stone glows before it becomes metallic. A belt forms around his waist, with a scanner and coin holders on his right and left sides respectively.

"The seal?!" The mantis shouts in shock.

"My hand stole more than just medals." Ankh turns to Jaden. "Boy, what's your name?"

"Jaden Yuki," replies Jaden as he looks down at the seal. He then takes out the red coin. "So...I just insert this into this...what is this, a driver?"

"Exactly." Ankh's hand reveals two more, a yellow coin and a green one. "Place the red, yellow and green medals in order and scan them. Become OOO and fight this guy."

"Don't listen to Ankh! You will only suffer if you use them," says the mantis as he slowly approaches them.

Jaden didn't care...even though he just met those guys, he has to use something in order to save the two officers he met today. He flips the red coin up in the air and grabs it, before sliding the green and red into the outer slots and the yelling in the middle.

"Don't!" the mantis shouts in fear.

Ankh picks up the scanner and turns it on, hovering in front of Jaden. "Here. Scan them with this."

"Thanks," was what Jaden said, scanning it from the red to the green area, making three sounds. "**Henshin.**"

Much to his surprise, he finds himself surrounded by 7 similar medals around him. The medals assort themselves to reveal three specific ones and attach to his body, turning him into a masked figure.

"_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!**_"

Surprisingly, the pattern of the head becomes parallel to the belt as he sees that he has a red head, a yellow torso, and green legs.

(Regret Nothing ~ Tighten Up plays in the background)

"That idiot..." murmurs the mantis.

'_Yeah, that's just was I was hoping for,_' Ankh thinks as he floats to Jaden.

"Whoa! I never expected to wear something like this!" Jaden touches the features on his body. "And did that thing just sing?!"

Ankh flies over to Jaden. "Nevermind the song, that's just OOO; as you fight you'll be able to understand it."

The monster leaps down at Jaden as OOO to strike him down. While at first surprised Jaden manages to block with the tiger gauntlets, before he activates one and slashes it. "Sweet! Now I can fight!"

OOO's green medal activates too, allowing him to jump and kick hard at the mantis. The monster rolls over the ground, bleeding medals from both attacks. "Ankh! Hand over the Core Medals!"

"Scan the medals again before he can fight back!" Ankh shouts.

"Got it!" Jaden scans the driver again.

"**_SCANNING CHARGE!_**" it yells, changing Jaden's legs into Grasshopper legs and letting him get ready to jump. The mantis swings at him, just when he jumps. As he ascends, he sees that the Hawk Medal has zoomed onto his target as he dive-bombs the Mantis Yummy through three rings, the OOO logo in a mix of red, yellow, and green, in that order.

"Not bad," he mutters before looking around to see all the coins, "but...what's with the falling coin things..."

He then hears a cell phone ring and notices it next to the fallen officer. "Oh man...have to get him to the hospital..." He wouldn't get the chance to, as what Ankh has done shocks him.

While Jaden destroys the mantis Ankh has attached himself to the officer's right arm. Like this he pulls him up, and the officer's eyes open up. "Perfect. With this I can move about easily."

As he approaches Jaden, his hair changes to a blond color. The phone continues ringing, neither of them knowing Alexis is on the other line. "Atticus...why won't you answer?"

"How...how are you..." Jaden mutters, flabbergasted at this development. A floating hand has given him the power to fight monsters, and then just possessed a half dead officer he met this morning. Even stranger is that he feels himself being watched.

Elsewhere...

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear," says the Sheppard as he continues to draw on a cake he just made. He finishes, the words on the cake being, "Kamen Rider OOO."

Back at the scene a blue haired guy dressed in black gear watches the scene. Almost immediately after Ankh flips the OOOdriver and causes Jaden to turn human he opens a red can, which turns into a bird. A set of birds unfold from other red cans nearby and fly towards them.

"I'll explain later. I guess you can say I'm borrowing his body; being an arm is inconvenient." Ankh absorbs the driver in his arm and goes towards the medals. "All these Cell Medals are mine now."

That's when the birds flock the scene and steal each and every medal. "Hey!" Ankh grabs one just in time, angered at what just happened. He then turns back to Jaden and after grabbing his chin he asks, "What was that just now?!"

"To be honest I'm just as clueless as you are," Jaden retorts. "I haven't been in Japan in a while."

He then thinks about what the mantis said. 'I would suffer...what did he mean by that? I mean, I'm fine aren't I?'

"Things have certainly changed in 800 years." After absorbing the medal he took inside of him Ankh heads into town, before saying, "Hey, come on. I need to try something out."

"8 centuries?!" Jaden follows after him. What trouble would this red right hand bring to Jaden?

* * *

Kenshin: This brings an end to our story. We give credit to the production of this story to wildrook and Ten Commandments.


	2. Desire

_**Chapter 2: Ice, Desire, and the Medal Sword**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO or Yugioh GX

* * *

"Eight-hundred years?" Jaden asks of Ankh as he follows him. "I'm more concerned about the guy you're possessing than what caused that thing to come after you, so this is news to me..."

Ignoring Jaden for the moment Ankh comes before an ice pop stand. While the owner gives two customers he dips his hand in and snags three of them. The owner notices him and shouts, "Hey, you gotta pay for those!"

Ah, sorry, sorry," Jaden says, getting a couple yen for the ice pops Ankh swiped. "Here, keep the change."

He then runs over to Ankh. "What was that about?" Considering what happened, he probably should have been more specific.

"800 years ago we were created from Core Medals; we're called the Greeed. That monster back there was a Yummy. It was sent by one of the other Greeed to take those color medals I have-"

"No, not that!" Jaden interjects for a moment, allowing Ankh to devour more of the ice pop. He seems to be really enjoying it. "What about the officer you're inside of? How are you gonna take care of a comatose man?"

"What's it to you? If I hadn't taken him over he would have died anyway." Ankh takes another lick of the ice pop before he separates one from his right hand using the left. He then says, "But don't worry. From time to time I'll take care of him."

"Take care?"

"Yeah, I can taste this through him; it's cold but I know it's sweet...Or would you rather I eat like this?" Ankh uses his hand to devour the ice pop.

"Stop it!" Jaden takes out the arm, and sees that the officer's back to normal. "Alright, he's back to himself!"

"How do you expect a comatose man to live for more than 10 minutes without me?" asks Ankh.

"Ah!" He then proceeds to try and force him back on the right arm. Ankh eventually manages to get back. "Right, so...that thing I fought...run that by me again about it being...well...WITHOUT those colored Medals?"

Ankh takes the ice in his left hand and holds it up to him. "Let me explain it to you in a way your mind will understand. There are two types of medals: Core Medals and Cell Medals. Myself and the monster who sent that thing after you are called Greeed, beings made of desire. Think of us like this ice pop; the Core Medals are the sticks that compose the pop's structure, while the Cell Medals are the ice meat that wrap around it. What you fought was a Yummy, a being made of desire; but unlike us they're simply lumps of ice."

Ankh then sticks the pop inside his mouth. "Now, eat up. I need you to live in order to accomplish my desire."

Jaden pulls out the pop. "Okay," he said, "but I might need another part-time job in order to keep up that intake...the last one I had blew up in my face...besides which, how would you know whether or not a thing like that would show up, anyways?"

"I know. I always do." Ankh finishes devouring his ice before going to the next.

Elsewhere...

"That was horrible," says a pudgy injured man as he sits outside of a hospital. He's next to his friend, a skinnier just as bandaged man.

"Nah, it was bad luck. We'll try again with something else!" says the skinny guy.

"Forget it; maybe this is a sign to quit."

"Nah!" He takes out a map and shows it to his partner. "Here; this time we'll go after an armored car!"

"A what?! Now you're just being...what's that?" The pudgy guy looks behind his partner at an assortment of medals.

Uva's body forms from the medals, who approaches the two guys who were caught up in the accident back at the museum. He then grabs the skinny guy and says, "Allow me to release that desire."

He inserts a Cell, creating another Yummy that scares everyone.

"Uva went off and made another Yummy. He's real extravagant seeing how important Cell Medals are," says the yellow cat from earlier as he and the other two Greeed watch the bug Uva go to work.

"Well shouldn't you?" speaks the blue female. "After all Kazari, Ankh is using both your Medal and his. He might be desperate."

Back To Action...

"Even though we've fully revived we're still missing medals, me more than the rest of them; that's why none of us have fully revived..." Ankh holds up the four medals he has, Taka, Tora, Batta and Kamakiri. "I won't let them get their way first."

After he speaks the officer's phone rings. Looking at the phone Jaden sighs. "I doubt I'm going to explain fully that whoever's been calling him is possessed by a thing that wants me to collect these Medals."

He then looked at his hands as a memory flashed in his head with a young woman in another region once more.

Elsewhere Alexis sends a text on her phone to her brother's. "_Brother, I've finally found a job. I'll be working at Cous Cossier. And don't worry; it has nothing to do with me being a power type, whatever that is. Alexis_."

After her text she heads inside of said restaurant, unaware of the next phone call she would receive.

Ankh taps on the side of a railing, as if waiting. His hand pauses before he says, "That's it! I hear the sound of Cell Medals...Let's go, what'syourname!"

"My name is Jaden!" he mutters before going after Ankh.

Ankh leads Jaden to a bank, where everyone around runs away scared. A Yummy can be seen eating gold and the walls. "It's still not matured yet."

Jaden looks at the monster and holds out his hand. "Does it matter? It's wreaking havoc and you're saying it's not ready? Why not just stop it now?"

"That's just why we're not gonna stop it." Ankh states, holding his hands out and pointing to the monster. "If you kill it now before it matures then we'll get no Cell Medals out of it."

"What about the people it might hurt?" asks Jaden.

Ankh turns to him. "Don't get the wrong idea; you're nothing more than a medal gathering peon. You only get to save lives when it pays for me."

"You really have no regard for human lives," Jaden mutters, giving the red hand a glare. '_What's the __point of having power if the guy who's giving it won't let him help others?_'

The Yummy begins to molt, turning into a leaf rolling weevil. What's weird is that it's body is mostly composed of hands grasping out, including its feet and under its mouth. Ankh watches as it crawls up the side of the building and eats it along the way. "Just let it eat this building."

"Eat?! What do you mean, eat?"

"It's as I said; that Yummy and the Greeed all feed off of desire."

"DESIRE!" Sheppard shouts back at his building. "It's an amazing and pure energy! The cake, this table, money, homes, buildings, even the country; Everything is a mass of greed created from human desire! ISN'T THAT RIGHT Truesdale-KUN?!"

Syrus remains silent, even as he spills cake batter on him. Satonaka comes up to the president saying, "President, we have an invitation to a party at a building that was recently made."

"WONDERFUL!" Sheppard shouts out as he walks over to a table. "When a baby cries it signifies what it wants; to want is to live. When medals are born from the greatest of that power and are collected, it creates a power that becomes infinite." Using frosting he draws an infinity symbol on it. He then draws a O. "And then, you achieve a power greater, Over Infinity; OOO!"

Looking down at the phone he took Jaden runs into the building and up the stairs, memories going through his head about an old friend who died. '_That girl is crying out for her brother._'

Ankh scuffs as he watches Jaden head into the next building, even as the Yummy devours parts of it. "Idiot; What concerns humans is none of mine... I guess I was wrong. He wasn't him."

Ankh detaches his arm and flies up the building where Jaden is, just as it falls on top of another building. He draws out the OOOdriver. "Hey, what's your problem? If you die I'll be at a disadvantage!"

"That's nothing compared to what happens if I don't help others," Jaden demands as he dangles from the building.

"Anyway, it's big enough; time to harvest." Ankh holds the driver before him.

"Promise me I can use it to do that!" Jaden demands.

Ankh scuffs again. "Putting me on the spot huh?"

That's when one of the stone parts cracks. The stones Jaden hangs onto eventually breaks apart, and the brown haired guy falls. Ankh floats down towards him, managing to place the driver on his waist and hold up the three medals. "What are you waiting for? Transform!"

"Not until you promise me that I can help humanity with it!" Jaden yells, not caring that he's about to die at this moment in the slightest.

'What the hell is wrong with this guy?! Is he playing me so he can get me to agree with him, or does he really not value his life?' "Alright, fine!" he says, hoping to get him to save himself before it's too late.

Jaden then slips them in. "**HENSHIN!**" he yells, sliding the scanner down in mid-air.

"**_TAKA! TORA! BATTA!_**" Jaden IMMEDIATELY activates the Tora Claws in order to slow his descent onto the ground. "**_TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!_**"

He then groans as he looks up. "Definitely going to need something to go up there. You have any medals that can make a guy fly?"

"Pheh. Even if I had 'em I would never-" He stops when the sound of a motorcycle goes off nearby. He glances at the person who just happened to show up, the blue haired male who sent the flock of birds. He dismounts his bike and carries over a long package to OOO, but trips and falls midway. "Huh?"

The guy picks himself and the box up, walking over carefully towards them now. "OOO, prepare to receive a gift from a great man."

"Wait, someone knows about my...transformation?" OOO asks of the guy. "And...wow, didn't see this coming. I can get that."

He then picks it up and undid the ribbon, revealing a blue sword.

"C-Cell Medals?!" Ankh is perplexed at the sight of Cell Medals by a weird blade. It's only reasonable; how did a human get their hands on medals?

"Whoever this guy is, I should thank him later. I need something like this in order to defeat guys like that." Jaden inspects a slot, and looks inside the package to grab the five silver coins. "Huh, guess saving the world isn't cheap."

The boy then points to a vendor just behind Jaden, saying, "Put a Cell Medal in that vendor and press the mid button."

"Um, I'm not thirsty but sure..." OOO becomes a bit surprised as he did so, changing the vending machine into a motorcycle. "Whoa! Sweet! Now we have to try it out!"

"Now how do I do it again..." The boy goes to his bike and presses a button on it, turning it into a vending machine. He then inserts a cell and presses one of the menus, and out flies a ton of cans.

"Tako can," it speaks as it gushes out cans. The boy then opens one, and it turns into a helicopter octopus. The others follow suit, and they form before OOO as a bridge to the building the Yummy is on top of.

"Remember, Medajalibur gets stronger with each Medal you add and scan."

The enthused OOO manages to use the Tako cans as a ramp to fly up and slash the monster.

The bug stomps the ceiling a bit, swinging wildly at Jaden. Ankh flies up at them, holding out the Kamakiri medal. "Boy, change the yellow medal with this!" He then flings it at him.

OOO catches the medal, almost wondering how Ankh is able to aim when he has no eyes. "_**TAKA! **__**KAMIKIRI! BATTA!**_"

In that process, it replaces the Tora Claws with blades similar to a Mantis as he slashes it repeatedly, spawning a couple Cell Medals. He then rolls away to avoid being crushed and slashes at another leg, causing it to collapse. "Huh. This is pretty easy to use." That's when it knocks him off.

Enter the Takokans to hang him by a thread as he picks up the fallen blade, also changing his form back to Tatoba.

Ankh manages to catch some of the medals that have flown out, knowing full well those birds might be around to snag 'em again. The Yummy snarls as it awaits Jaden to come back.

"Oi!" Jaden yells to grab the Yummy's attention as he pushes it off the building with his bike. He then rides underneath it, inserting the three Cell Medals in the sword and using the OOO Scanner on it.

"**_TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!_**" the scanner yells, slicing the underbelly of the Yummy and giving it a final slash. This destroys most of the background for a while before the monster explodes into medals. As the medals fall he finds himself a bit surprised. "Do they usually get that big?"

At the moment Ankh can't answer, because he's engorging himself in medals. The boy from before rides off on his Ride Vendor, leaving the hand to scream, "Mine! THESE MEDALS ARE MINE!"

After collecting them all the officer's cellphone rings again.

Jaden dehenshins and looks at Ankh. "I'm going to need the officer's body for a moment. Good thing this guy has a camera...after a couple seconds, you can get back to collecting. I need to make sure whoever called doesn't find out about this...well...predicament."

"Oh fine." Ankh returns quickly to the body, and after standing takes out the phone. "What is this thing anyway?"

"It's a cell phone," Jaden replies, taking a picture of Ankh with it. "It also takes pictures, but right now, I need to put someone out of the loop for a bit until we can get this guy to recover fully."

He then texts a message to the woman calling him about a top-secret job concerning Unknown Lifeforms and that he'll be on the job for a while. "Hopefully, this cover story will hold up until this situation blows over. Feels like something out of a TV Show..."

As the officer Ankh walks off into town looking for more ice. "It's been rather busy...Still, who are those people collecting medals?"

He continues walking until he bumps into a girl with dirty blond hair. She looks up at him in shock, and smiles before shouting, "Brother," and hugging him.

Ankh pauses out of shock, looking down at this girl as he feels something weird inside of him. 'Who is this girl?' He transforms his right hand and places it on his head.

Alexis looks up and notes the hand, gasping when she remembers seeing it before. "Atticus, where did you get that arm?" Ankh reaches out and grabs her neck, choking her deliberately. She grabs the arm and flips him, ripping him off her brother like a glove. "Eh?"

"How did you do that?" Alexis screams in shock, before quickly passing out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jaden shouts at him.

"This person is the one who keeps calling us right? I'm simply taking her out of the loop for good," says the hand before he descends before her neck.

Jaden groans, finding the situation desperate as he would never allow another person to die. But then he notices that they're near a river, and while Ankh was approaching the unconscious Alexis...

"Oi!" he yells, holding the driver over the ocean harbor. "The baseline looks deep! I wonder what would happen if I dropped the driver into the water!"

"Hey, what are you doing? Get that away from there!" Ankh shouts, his interest in the girl now gone.

Jaden then smiles, before saying, "Now that I have your attention, killing someone because they're a witness is a bit of a deal-breaker in my end, and we both know you need me more than you would admit."

Ankh scuffs at him. "Fine." 'Maybe I ought to bring him down his high horse.'

The floating hand returns to Atticus and walks off. Jaden sighs as he carries the unconscious Alexis to the nearest restaurant. '_And this is why I wanted to keep her AWAY from all of this.'_

_Jaden comes to the restaurant Cous Cossier, who is greeted by a Japanese woman who bows to him and says, "Namaste."_

The woman pauses for a moment seeing Alexis on his back, asking, "What happened?"

Ankh stands on top of the restaurant, awaiting his return. "For someone who's just a medal gathering peon, he thinks he can use me, huh?"

"She kind of fainted," is Jaden's response, but he pauses when he notices the layout, and a photo. "Guess I didn't think there would be other travelers except myself...although remind me, where did you take that photo?"

"Photo?" She looks to the left at the photos all around, and gasps when she sees him in a photo taken in a foreign country. "Hey, you're a world traveler?!"

Ankh stops by the door and knocks. "Come on!"

"Yeah, I am," Jaden says before turning to Ankh. "I'd best be going. Nice meeting you!" He then ran out as he looked at Ankh...then shook his head. "I take it you found out something about your host? You should know more than I do..."

Ignoring him, Ankh walks away from the restaurant. "It's getting late. The Greeed won't make any more moves today, and I need a place to perch." Taking a moment to think about his words Ankh searches the memories of Atticus, and Alexis pops up a few times along with a building. "How's the girl?"

"Still unconscious, but anyway I might need another part time job. Your ice cream runs are getting expensive..." Jaden says to Ankh as they head out.

"What you want his life story?" Judging from the look Jaden gave him the answer is obvious. "He's something called a police officer. His name is Atticus Rhodes and his sister back there is his only living relative left. He lives..."

Ankh then trails off to an apartment complex, climbing all the way up to his apartment room. "Good thing he still has his keys or else it would be breaking and entering."

Ankh picks the lock with his talons and opens the door. Looking around he chuckles at the mess. "Well, looks like we're not sleeping in a tree today."

"I'm a traveler; I'm used to sleeping in the rain," says Jaden as he lays down.

Elsewhere...

Police have gathered to an underground passage, where they have cornered the Greeed. A predator-esque monster approaches them and fires a twister, blowing them away. "Takes care of that."

"We still need to capture Ankh. Who's next?" asks the female member.

"I'm going again," says the bug man of the group as he takes out a Cell Medal.

"Nah, I'll go. Humans have changed these past years, along with their desires," says the predator.

The sun starts setting in the distance. As it goes down, elsewhere a koala faced man eating bento is slowly approached by the yellow Greeed. He notices him and backs away out of fear. "Allow me to release that evolved desire of yours."

As daylight hits another battle for Jaden would soon begin.

* * *

Kenshin: Next time on Kamen Rider OOO;

Ankh discovers technology.

Jaden meets Kazari.

Alexis meets up with both of them and discovers the truth.


	3. Evolution

_**Chapter 3: A Cat, Evolution and the Agreement**_

Disclaimer: I do not...just check back last chapter.

_So far on Kamen Rider OOO:_

_Monsters made from medals of desire, Greeed, have revived._

_Ankh, a Greeed who is only a right hand, reaches out to Jaden Yuki._

_Jaden takes up the mantle of a power called OOO._

* * *

The Next Morning...

After waking up in officer Atticus Rhodes' home the Greeed Ankh begins raiding his closet. This doesn't bode well with Jaden.

"Dude, first we break into the guy's house, and now you're raiding his closet!?" Jaden yells before Ankh stumbles upon a white box. "What are you likely to find in there?"

Surprisingly, it's an iPhone 4. Ankh lifts the device up in his hand, eying it with interest. Before he could see what it was, he looks off to the left and says, "Yummy!"

He then heads out the window and goes after the medal monster. As he hops out Jaden runs out the door after him. "Hey, wait up!"

Ankh comes to a truck, where a koala faced fat guy is currently engulfing tons of food. Seeing the bandages wrapped around the guy he concludes, "It's a parasite Yummy. Kazari's turn then."

"Parasite?" Jaden asks him after joining up with the Greeed. "You mean they come from INSIDE the human!?"

Ankh smiles. "Oh, you came. Yeah, by inserting a medal Kazari creates a Yummy inside of the host; that way he saves up on medals. Very soon it'll decorate over the host once it matures; totally different from Uva's that come out of the bodies."

Ankh takes out the three main medals and flips them in the air. "Just let it eat more."

However, that's when Jaden snatches the three. "Not taking that chance," says the guy as he slips in the three medals and scans them. "HENSHIN!"

"**_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!_**"

Ankh stands by and watches OOO prepare to fight. The host continues to eat, completely ignoring them.

"Oi, stop it!" Jaden grabs hold of the man as he drags him away. Of course he finds himself struggling to do this. "How am I suppose to get him out?!"

Ankh scuffs before jumping between them and pushing the man away. He then says, "Get out of here."

OOO stares in disbelief. "Ankh, you can't be serious! I have to make sure another man doesn't lose his life."

That...kind of tips Ankh off once more. He pushes him away too. "Shut up! I think it's about time you remember who makes the rules around here!"

"Seriously, I don't care if you want to watch the world burn Ankh, but when people are in danger I can't look the other way or else I die a little inside." Jaden states as he pushes Ankh back.

Syrus rides up by them onboard the Ride Vendor, saying, "The Yummy got away."

"Ah, you again." Syrus turns the bike into a machine again.

"Use a Taka to follow it." Jaden takes out a medal and buys a bird can, before opening it.

"Sorry, but I need you to find a man wrapped up in what looks like bandages." It nods before flying off.

Ankh turns his eyes to Syrus, and says, "While you're here there is something I must ask of you; how can a mere human use the power of medals?"

"You guys have been sleeping for 800 years. Mere humans have evolved since then." Syrus then revs his bike and takes off.

"Please; the only thing that's evolved is humanity's greed," says the bird before he enters Atticus' mind. "...Maybe evolution is what's needed for now." Taking out the iphone he took Ankh begins playing with it.

While Ankh experiments with the iPhone 4, Jaden continues looking for the Yummy about to be born.

"Geez, he's saying that these guys are making their monsters like animals would to create their young," mutters the brown haired man to himself. He turns down a corner. "Then again, it does explain why Ankh waited for the second one to mature...oh...oh hell..."

He then notices the Taka Candroid notify him of the Yummy's location.

"Thanks for that, Taka-chan!" he yells, revving towards the Koala-man's location. And when he means koala man he really means this guy looks just like a Koala.

"Food...Food!" grumbles the host as he comes before Cous Cossier. The man breaks in, surprising Alexis and the owner. He barges into the kitchen and begins chowing down.

"Sarina-san, what do we do?" Alexis asks the owner.

"Guess I have to get their attention." Jaden opens the door, and then realizes something as he went in there. "Hang on. Find something that can divert him! I can lead him out of the restaurant."

Taka Can grabs a piece of meat and uses it to lure him away. Once he's gone Sarina says, "Now, close the door!"

Alexis heads for the door and closes it, just as she sees Jaden. 'Isn't that...'

Jaden with the bird leads the Yummy away from the Cous, where he notices the bandages getting worse. "I don't have much time."

Ankh hops before Taka can and nabs the piece of food. He then tosses it to the man, who begins to engorge himself. "I told you, this Yummy can grow to be bigger. No one will get hurt as long as he eats, if that's what you're worried about."

"What about him?" Jaden asks, pointing to the koala man.

The man rolls over in pain from the Yummy maturing. Ankh smiles as he watches him. "Just a bit more."

Jaden runs to Ankh. "Can't believe that I'm going to do this...Help me get the Yummy out of the man's body!"

Ankh says, "Unless you want to kill him we can't do anything," before grabbing Jaden by the color of his jacket. "And just a fair warning; don't bother trying to threaten me again. I may be stuck working with you, but let me remind you that they already know who you are. You throw away the belt and you really won't be able to save ANYONE!"

The host cries out as he stands, and finally the mummy comes out. It becomes surrounded by medals before turning into a fat cat. "Time to harvest. Here you go, kid!" Ankh hands Jaden the Tatoba Combo.

Jaden slips the medals in and uses the scanner_. _"**HENSHIN!**"

"**_TAKA! TORA! BATA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!_**"

That's when he charges onto the Cat Yummy Medajalibur, and tries to slash it. Unfortunately it bounces. He slashes again, but to no avail. "How the hell am I going to kill this?"

"How's it going over there?" Ankh taunts. The Yummy begins to attack, swiping its claw at Jaden.

OOO gets tossed aside rather easily. "Damn it..." Switching to Batta's power, OOO comes up and kicks the Yummy in the face. This time his attack does damage, knocking out medals. "Just found out how I'm going to take him out!"

The cat backs away a bit, medals bleeding out with each of his kicks. Ankh smirks, saying, "Well, he's smarter than he looks."

Once OOO gets the cat into range, he scans the medals all at once. "_**SCANNING CHARGE!**_"

As he leaps upwards, the three rings appear again. Without warning three columns of solid stone are lifted in midair by twin twisters of heat, or sand. As OOO passes through the rings, the stones soften the final blow landed upon the Yummy. After the collision the cat crawls away, injured. "Hey, what the hell?!"

"Someone got in your way," Ankh says as he looks around. "Kazari, where are you?"

The yellow cat Greeed comes out of the shadows before them. "Nice to see you again, Ankh."

"Kazari...you mean he's one of the Greeed guy you're up against?!" Jaden asks of Ankh, a little surprised.

"Sneaking around like a pesky cat; that's just like you," Ankh says as he points his hand at him. "It's about time you showed up; parasite Yummy that grow inside of a host are your specialties, like a mammal."

The cat Yummy converts to medals and possesses the host again, who gets up and goes to fulfilling his desires. OOO watches in anger as the cat crawls away, still upset at what he knows of Kazari. Infact he's about ready to attack him.

Kazari scuffs at his angry scowl, before blasting him with his twister attack. Ankh shields himself and says, "Look out; the yellow medal on your belt belongs to him."

"Thanks...for the heads up..." Jaden clutches his sides in pain, feeling that attack hurt him more than any Yummy. 'That guy's strong...but I have to think of a way to get to safety...I do NOT like that guy.'

"Always so quick to act..." Kazari throws his hands up in the air. "But I'm not here to fight you. I've come to make a proposition; you can't work with OOO, especially not after what the original did to you. Do you remember that?"

Ankh gives a stern glare at him. "Of course. And now that you think about it this human is really annoying."

OOO looks at both Ankh and Kazari in shock. 'Original OOO? What is Ankh not telling me?'

"But to be honest I am only using this one. After all," Ankh raises his right hand. "I am stuck as a red right hand...Although, maybe it'd be better to work with you."

"Then, OOO isn't needed anymore..." Kazari slowly approaches the injured rider.

"Hold on a sec; there are demerits to working with a Greeed," says Ankh, stopping Kazari from finishing off Jaden. "I might need some time to contemplate an answer. There's something I need to check out first."

"Fine then...But don't take too long. I can't be too careful around you." Kazari blasts OOO again before disappearing.

The second blast forces OOO to de-henshin into Jaden, almost begrudgingly. Ankh approaches Jaden and says, "So there you have it. I now have options; either you do as I say and gather medals for me, or you die and I work with Kazari."

"No...I won't..." he tells him, which pisses off the bird.

"Well, you've got some time. I'm going to study this." Ankh heads off, leaving Jaden injured and ready to pass out.

A part of Jaden wonders if he's stuck between a rock and a hard place. After what happened to him there's no way he could give up his ideals. But that would have to wait; as Atticus' phone goes off he would need to keep his head straight. "Must be his sister..."

Unluckily for Jaden his luck really is about to get worse; Alexis appears behind the brown haired fighter. "That phone...That's my brother's phone...why do you have it?!"

Before he could explain, Jaden passes out from the pain right as he tries to move towards her. Alexis carries Jaden back to Cous Cossier, the restaurant he went to before to lure away the host.

Meanwhile said host begins eating again, invading a supermarket. He continues to gorge himself, despite the pain it's bringing him. '_It hurts...Please stop!_'

"This thing can give me so much information; I don't need to fly around with it," Ankh says as he studies the iphone. Unknown to him Kazari and Syrus watch him from the shadows. Using a camera, Sheppard and Satonaka watch Ankh's progress.

"The Greeed Ankh is growing; in less than a day he's learned how to use modern devices," says Sheppard as he prepares another cake. "It'd be a problem if he decides to betray OOO."

"There must be a way to deal with him."

"Just one," he says to Satonaka. "There's a method to be use, THE ONE!"

Back at Cous Cossier... 

Back with Jaden, he has just finished explaining the whole story to Alexis.

"Yeah, the flying Red Right Hand is what's keeping your brother alive," Jaden mutters, almost sad towards the whole situation. "And he and I kind of made a deal on how I was to use the power while we carry these cell medals."

"...I guess, I shouldn't be too sad...he is still alive..." Alexis says to herself as she looks down in sadness.

He then sighs. "Sorry you had to hear this, but at the time, I couldn't let anyone get involved with this kind of danger."

"Why..." Alexis asks as she looks at him. "Why are you going through so much trouble for him? It'd be one thing if you were his friend and knew him, but you two just met. Plus, the person you're working for is a jerk who doesn't care about you."

"Because he gave me the power to help others. Even though I don't agree with his methods; not only is that guy keeping your brother alive, if I don't reach out my hand to others when I can, the regret will make me wish I was dead." Jaden growls as he forces himself up. "Sorry to walk out, but the guy who was here recently might still be out there."

Alexis follows him until he exists the restaurant._ '____What has he gone through?__'_

Jaden uses a nearby Ride Vendor to search for the Yummy. He silently thanks Alexis for the muscle pads she gave him and used on him. At the same time Ankh heads for the location of the host using the iphone 4._ '____This harvest is gonna be even better.__' _

Jaden rolls by Ankh, not noticing him until he dismounts the bike. "Ankh..."

"Ah, it's about time you got here," Ankh says to the brown haired rider. "I've completely mastered this device. So, what's your answer? Will you shut up and do what I say, even if someone's life is at risk?"

"Depends," Jaden says to the bird. "My motivation for helping others still hasn't changed."

Angered at his response, Ankh groans. That's when Kazari arrives, saying, "So, it seems he's resolute. Have you made your decision then?"

"Looks like it's the right thing." Kazari then smiles, turning his attention towards Jaden.

"I'll kill you here then." Hearing his response Jaden grabs Medajalibur and prepares himself.

The tension between the three builds up. Laughing, Kazari lunges at Jaden, but it's at this moment that Ankh jabs the Greeed in the stomach. This action takes both the Greeed and the human by surprise. Kazari takes a few steps back after landing, some medals falling. "Ankh, what are you doing?"

"800 years ago, you were the most distrustful out of all of us; it seems you haven't change either." Ankh raises the iphone. "This is one of the human's current tools; with it you can gather information without saying a word. You sneaking behind me and him were recorded and viewed by humans."

Kazari gasps in shock. "Humans can do that?"

"They've changed; 800 years of desire really can do that." Ankh then points at Kazari. "The Greeed have a history of backstabbing, so a truly distrustful Greeed won't change, and will betray you someday." He then points to Jaden. "I will never work with you; this boy and I may have different goals and we will undermine eachother, but atleast we're honest about it. That's why humans are more preferable."

Ankh then throws the Tatoba combo at Jaden. He catches the medals, surprised still at Ankh's decision. "Guess I might be able to do your half of the deal if I can do it right. **HENSHIN!**"

_"__**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA, TATOBA!**__"_

He then gets ready to fight Kazari, almost wary of his abilities. After transforming Kazari begins a vicious assault upon OOO. OOO ducks under one of his wolverine claws but gets kicked away. He tries to fight back using his own claws, but this only leaves him wide open to his assaults. Ankh holds up the Kamikiri medal just as he notices him in trouble. "Try this one on for size!" He then throws it precisely.

OOO slips the medal in, but gets clawed again. He then swipes with the scanner._ "__**TAKA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!**__" _Kazari then gets a slash to the face with the blades.

OOO takes a stance and prepares to pounce on the cat. Kazari hits him with a cyclone just as he takes his stance, catching him off guard. The yellow kitty playfully walks towards him, saying, "You will give me my Core Medal."

"OOO, don't give it to him even if you die!" Ankh warns him.

OOO at the moment is more concentrating on using the hawk helmet to look inside of the cat, nd as he jumps he uses the Kamikiri blade to slash into the Greeed's stomach. At the same time Kazari makes the jump, slashing at OOO's O Lung.

OOO returns back to Jaden, the chest medal ejecting from too much damage. Jaden keeps his hand closed while Ankh rockets towards Kamikiri. But Kazari swings and nabs it. "Uva's chest core?"

"Maybe choosing a human was a mistake..." Kazari turns his eyes to the two, almost about ready to say something when his armor converts into cells and falls off him. All that is left of him is brown flesh and his gauntlets.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ankh is just as confused as the panthera Greeed, and turns to Jaden.

Jaden smirks as he opens his hand, revealing two Cheetah medals and a Tora. "Whoever made these things did their research on the animals. Hawks have good eyesight when they dive for their prey, don't they?"

Ankh flies over to Jaden. "Not bad."

Ankh, someday you will regret this." Kazari runs away, still bleeding medals.

Ankh returns to the body and heads for the restaurant. The Yummy host breaks out and cries out in pain. "Someone help me! This is totally not lishus!" These are his last words before the medals devour his body and he becomes the Yummy.

"Yup, time to harvest." The Yummy bounces away.

"This is...this is a cheetah right?" asks Jaden as he looks down at one of the Cheetah medals. "Here." He hands Batta, a Tora medal and one of the Cheetah medals to Ankh. "I think I have an idea..."

Jaden slips in Tora and Cheetah and scans it._ "__**HENSHIN!**__" _

_"__**TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!**__" _This time OOO has yellow Cheetah legs in place of the normal green Batta. Jaden approaches the Yummy; it swipes at him, but he uses extreme speed to escape. "I knew it...these things make me fast."

Activating the legs OOO leaps onto the Yummy, using his feet to tear away at its body. "Don't worry! I'll save you!"

"Save him? His own desire swallowed him," Ankh says as Jaden continues to attack the monster's belly. "That ugliness is the true nature of humanity. Is that really worth saving?"

He couldn't say more as OOO continues attacking, ripping away medals until the koala faced man could be seen.

Back at Cous Cossier Alexis looms over the pictures on the shelves, until her eyes stumble upon Jaden in a desert. "This is...Yuki?"

Jaden grabs hold of the cat's body, using his legs to repeatedly kick the stomach open, revealing the koala faced man as the masked hero reaches out to him. As soon as he goes deep enough, he grabs holds tightly and pulls him out.

"Time to finish this." Jaden inserts three cells into Medajalibur._ "__**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**__" _OOO swings, slashing the background and the Yummy at the same time; only the Yummy wasn't spared.

Ankh approaches the puddles of medals, greedily taking them inside himself. "I guess humans are worth it for you." He notes people nearby watching and taking pictures.

"You have no idea," OOO replies, looking at Ankh as he de-henshins. "I had to use the Cheetah Medal in order to break through the fat of the Yummy in order to free him, but by succumbing to his own desire...there are several variations of that phrase."

However, there's something else involved as he saw the stretchers. The man mumbles in his sleep, hoping the hospital will have good food. Having heard him, Ankh laughs. "That's the true nature of humans. They give into their desires in the end; I win." He then walks off.

Jaden rolls his eyes as he looks at Ankh. "It's not my place to judge a human's nature, or their worth."

Ankh smiles looking at Jaden. "Then allow me...the moment you become worthless to me I will dump you like a sack of bricks."

"Then it's my turn..." Jaden glares at Ankh. "I will find an opening and save Atticus, even if I have to defeat you."

"...I'd be surprised if you pulled it off..." Ankh mumbles before they turn down a corner. The two continue until a black Mercedes pulls up in front of them. The door opens up, revealing an extremely beautiful woman, Satonaka, stepping out. She digs into the limo and pulls out what looks like an iPad.

The screen turns on, revealing Sheppard. "Yo, Jaden Yuki and Ankh. Nice to meet you two finally. I was just in the middle of making a cake."

"Who are you people?" Ankh questions instantly.

"Well to get introductions out of the way, this is the owner of the Kougami Foundation, Sheppard Kougami," says his secretary. "I'm his secretary Erika Satonaka."

"Wait, what? How did you know we would pass by here?" asks Jaden, still flabbergasted at the two.

The secretary doesn't answer. Instead she places the 'iPad' back in the car and takes out a box. "Well, this is for you." She then approaches Jaden and opens it, revealing three sets of Candroids: Taka, Tako and Batta.

Seeing them, Ankh immediately puts two and two together. "Oh, so you guys are the ones collecting medals even though you're humans."

"OF COURSE!" Kougami continues stirring his cake mix.

Jaden activates the Batta Candroid, and notices one of the others does so as well. He goes a distance and speaks through it. "Cool! Hey Ankh, this is a communicator! Now we can track eachother if we get separated."

"I'm actually here to make a business proposition for you," says Kougami, regaining Ankh's attention as Satonaka retrieves the Ipad. "Our Medal System and my Foundation will support you in your battle against the Greeed, for one thing; the Cell Medals you collect."

"Ah?"

"I'm not asking for all of it." This brings Ankh down from his angered state slightly. Kougami pinches his fingers together for a small amount, and says, "I only ask for 70 percent."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!" Ankh shouts, exposing his hand and approaches the secretary. Gunfire however hits right between them, where Syrus comes out from hiding. He trips though, but that doesn't disprove how serious Jaden is at the situation.

"The next one won't miss," he threatens despite his tepid appearance.

"We'll...consider it," says the brown haired hero, trying to drag Ankh away. "Don't want to get that body shot."

"Hey, let go!" Ankh tells him.

"Easy..." Jaden hands over the Batta Candroid, one of them anyway. "Anyway, I need to look for a job so you call if there's a Yummy." The two then walk off.

"Well then, I await your response. Satonaka?" The secretary places the pad inside the car and drives off. Syrus rides away in the Ride Vendor as well.

Some time passes after that. A playful teenager wanders through the streets of the city, passing through crowds until he reaches an abandoned pub. There he meets two other guys, one a green jacket wearing punk and the other a goth. The teen snickers before saying, "Nice. Those fit you guys perfectly."

"Maybe, but it's the only way we can move about without drawing suspicion." They each transform, turning into Kazari, Uva and the grey one respectively.

"It's true though. Ankh was right; humans have evolved these years, so we need to change as well."

"Ankh..." Uva clenches his fists angrily.

"Mezool is not back yet..." says the third guy as he looks around with a bored look.

"Oh, you know her well Gamel. She's either looking for a human, or found one and is playing with him," says Kazari with a grin.

* * *

Yusei: Well, this was fun. When's the next chapter?

Manabu: Let's move on. Next time Jaden discovers the power of the full Combo and meets the Greeed Mezool and Uva.


	4. The Strongest Combo

_**Chapter 4: Obsession, What's Important, and the Strongest Combo**_

Disclaimer: I do not own OOO or GX.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city a car pulls up by a hotel. A highschool student exits the car inside the hotel, carrying a bunch of clothes she bought. She presses a button to the elevator, waiting. A young girl walks up behind her, asking, "Did you buy those?"

"Uh huh." The girl adjusts her hair.

"...Do you like buying allot?" asks the 13 or so girl.

"Really? This isn't that much." The sound of medals fall behind the girl. She turns around and looks at her, and sees Mezool.

The Next Day...

Alexis walks to the restaurant, Cous Cossier, but becomes surprised when she sees something she didn't expect; Sarina dressed as a ninja. "...Is the theme ninja?"

"Nope. It's Edo!" she replies with a grin. "Hurry up and change! We even got a special guest working here!"

"Ah, hey Alexis," says Jaden as she shows up dressed like a samurai. "Domo."

"Jaden? Domo?!" Alexis retorts in shock.

"I hired someone! Can you believe he's a world traveler?!" Sarina hands samurai Jaden a plate. "Here, pass this over to that table over there Jaden-dono."

"Jaden-dono?!" Jaden passes the meal over to the customer.

Back with Ankh he's busy walking along a riverbank. He feels a sort of desire bubbling up. "Hm..." He also feels something else. "Let's see..." Ankh takes out the Batta Candroid and activates it.

With Jaden he feels the Candroid activate. "Jaden, come here. We've got a situation," says the red Greeed.

"I'm going to need a break," Jaden says to his boss, walking in the back and meeting up with Ankh all the way at the riverbank. "What's going on?"

Ankh holds his hand out to Jaden the Tatoba combo. "Hurry up." A being shoots out from the river, landing before them gracefully. It's Mezool.

Our masked hero moves out of the blast radius as he manages to insert the cores. "**HENSHIN!**"

"_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! ****TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!**_"

He looks in shock at the new arrival. "Let me guess, another one of your 'friends'?"

"My my, even being reduced to such a state you're a nuisance Ankh," says the woman with a chuckle.

"You're the nuisance," Ankh retorts back. "Be careful, she's the blue Greeed Mezool."

"Nice to meet you, OOO boy."

OOO looks between her and Ankh. "She's not as conniving as Kazari right?"

"Mezool, get lost. I can't concentrate when you're around," says the bird.

"You're the eyesore here. I can't even go for a walk without you bugging me." She then makes her attack, running towards OOO with a kick. OOO makes a jump and slashes at her with the tiger claws. She dodges and sweeps him to the ground. "I must know; why partner with him? Is it because of-"

"Don't say such unnecessary things," Ankh says, interrupting her.

"Ow..." OOO uses the Batta legs to get the jump on her, but she leaves above the attack to higher ground.

"OOO boy, we'll meet again..." With a wink and a smirk she vanishes.

"So much for getting her medals..." OOO mutters as he watches her go. "Still, if you could sense a Yummy, you think she could have put it somewhere? Or is it different from Uva and Kazari?"

"Mezool's Yummy sprout from a human and situate near a secure place, sort of like a nest," Ankh says to him. "If there is one it'd be close by."

Ankh trails off at sea, looking out at a complex just on the other side. "...Nah...Anyway, I'm heading back to the guy's place. Gotta recharge this thing."

"...He's waiting for it to fatten up again..." Jaden groans as he scratches his head. "Oh well... Right now, I have to head back for my paycheck...probably because of his Ice Cream expenses."

Later...

"What?! OOO and Ankh found it?!" Uva says angrily.

"Yeah, maybe. I was planning on sharing some with you guys, but if it comes to this I might lose 'em all," Mezool says to the bug man.

Uva swipes the air angrily before heading out. "I'll go. I'll tear them apart with this arm!"

"Uva's...angry..." Gamel comments as he watches him leave.

"Of course. OOO is using both his medals, and he destroyed two of his Yummy," Kazari tells him.

Mezool eyes the cat. "Ara? It's strange seeing you so understanding. Maybe losing a medal made you more sympathetic towards the rest of us..."

Tomorrow...

Ankh returns to the riverbank, where he watches the same building from before. 'It's growing nicely. What host did she pick out?'

Surprisingly, Jaden is heading towards the area, almost wondering why. "I'd hate to see what what I'd be up against. If he's right, I might be up against a school of Yummy."

Ankh leans back and checks his phone about Kougami. "Before we harvest I need to find out about this Kougami fellow."

He comes up to the building, but sees Alexis by it. "Alexis?"

"Eh? Yuki?" Jaden grabs her and brings her away from it. He then tells her what he knows. "Eh? There's a monster in there?"

"Maybe more..." Jaden cups his chin as he looks up there. He then looks up at her face.

"What? Something wrong?"

"Nope. I just haven't really taken the time to look at you," he replies, bringing her to flush a bit.

Uva walks in public under his human guise. "What does he look like again?"

"Actually, there is something I have to ask...you were there when that man attacked Cous Cossier, right? How did you stop him?" Alexis asks, trying to keep her mind off her brother for the moment.

"That's kind of complicated." Jaden looks away with an embarrassed look.

"How?" she asks. "I mean, here I was worried about you and you ended up fine."

Uva comes up to the two, still a human. "OOO, right?"

Jaden looks at the guy. "...Do I know you?"

"Of course not." He then slowly approaches him, brushing his green jacket free of any dirt.

'A green jacket?' He then flinches. Turning to Alexis he whispers, "When I say so, run."

"You do happen to know my Core Medal!" Uva makes two hooks with his right hand, before he transforms into his Greeed form.

Alexis screams out of fear. "Run!" Alexis follows his words and dashes off. Jaden activates the Batta Candroid. "Ankh, I found another one of your friends!"

Ankh turns on the Batta walky talky. "Boy, this better be...huh?"

Uva leaps at Jaden, who dodges. He places the belt on his waist, but at the moment that's all he can do. "Well, take out the medals. Where's Ankh?"

"Just keep running until I get there," is all that Ankh could say before he tracks a Ride Vendor and uses it.

As Uva wildly swings at him Jaden runs away, before activating a Ride Vendor and revs away. "This guy is nuts!"

Uva continues hopping after Jaden, using lightning to catch him off guard. Each bolt misses though and blows up a car that gets caught in the crossfire.

Ankh comes rolling down the highway coming up to a fork, where he sees all the action. He rides up beside Jaden just in the nick of time, because his bike knocks Uva aside. "So how's Uva, grumpy?"

"You call this grumpy?!" Jaden holds out his hands for the medals. "If I can, I could try to get one or two of his medals."

"If you're doing that then look for two different medals." Ankh then drops the combo medals in his hand before driving away. Uva stands back up and prepares to resume the chase.

Jaden turns around towards Uva before inserting the medals. He then scans them. "**Henshin!**"

"_******TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!**_"

OOO turns himself around and faces the bug monster. Uva stops himself and growls angrily. "Don't use my medal!"

"You want it, come and get it!" OOO yells in an attempt to goad him.

Dumb as he is, Uva easily falls for his goading and runs towards him. "Give me my medals!"

Ankh listens intently as he mentions medals as opposed to medal. "Uva doesn't know, does he?"

Uva leaps at Jaden, releasing storms of lightning bolts from his stag beetle horns while midair. "Whoa!" OOO rides out of the way and escapes the attacks. "Ankh, something fast!"

"In a minute." Uva lands on top of Jaden bike and lifts him in the air. Uva lands and drops him onto the ground, before stomping down hard upon his chest. In reality, Ankh is enjoying OOO's struggle.

"Damn it, Ankh!" OOO kicks him back before picking himself up. Uva comes in and begins wildly attacking him. OOO blocks a jab to his belt, but then he knocks it away and slashes him. "Hey, a little help here!"

That's when Ankh shouts, "Uva! Don't you know Kazari has your medal?!"

Before Uva could tear into OOO, his attention turns to the red bird arm. "What?"

"I figured you wouldn't; Kazari stole your chest medal from us! Really took it!" he shouts, remembering the incident.

"What? He did!? KAZARI!" Uva becomes totally livid, threatening to release lightning all over.

"Now!" Ankh throws the Cheetah medal to Jaden.

He grabs the medal and replaces Batta with it. "_******TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!**_"

As he uses the Taka Head in order to search for two medals, the Cheetah Legs allow him to charge towards Uva at top speed and use dangerous kicks on him. This knocks him in the right area.

Angry from the news Uva is too distracted and gets knocked back. Medals bleed out of his chest, including two green ones. Ankh immediately rocket punches himself at the medals, before grabbing them and returning. He then smiles as he looks down at the coins: Kuwagata and Kamakiri. "We've got a full set."

Uva's armor falls off, and he stumbles to the ground painfully. "Ankh...you only have a few of your medals, yet you're also after everyone else's..."

"We are the Greeed! What's the point of wanting something if we can't want more?" Ankh says, cleverly hiding his true ideals.

Uva looks between him and OOO, before putting two and two together. He then laughs, saying, "Fine! I'll be greedy too...I'll take back all of my medals!" He then hops away.

Jaden looks at Ankh with surprise. "Ankh, why a full set?"

Ankh approaches Jaden and flips up the driver. The masked hero dehenshins and Ankh takes Batta. He then holds up the three, revealing the full set. "The Greeed's medals come in sets of threes, three different types and three of those types each: Kuwagata is for the head, Kamakiri is for chest, and Batta is legs. Haven't you been curious about that since I tell you to change those precise medals?"

"I was too busy worrying about the situation at hand"

"But anyway, a full color set of medals create a combo, sort of like the Tatoba combo we've been using so far."

Jaden cups his chin and thinks. "You know, it does make sense now that you mention it. Still...Kugawata, Kamikiri, Batta. I take it there's a bit of strength involved with this one?"

"Uva's combo...unlike Tatoba and the other random ones, the full color combos are much stronger...I'm not sure you could handle it though." Ankh absorbs Kamakiri and Kuwagata in his arm. "But you're probably wondering why I'm collecting them in the first place, right?"

"I am, but I'll worry about that later. This is your problem more than mine..." Jaden looks back to where Uva left. "I don't trust you, but your friends are no better. You guys are planning to do something to the world, right?"

"They want to collect the rest of their nine medals and fully revive, so they can devour the world. Me?" Ankh heads for his Ride Vendor. "I'm just greedy. When you see something you want, you take it; and you don't care if it benefits you or not."

Ankh then throws Batta back at him. "Hold onto Taka, Tora and Batta."

"Eh? What for?" Jaden looks down at the Multi Combo. "I guess I'll have to fight you after taking out the other four. They have their plans, and you have yours, don't you?"

"Of course. But before that I need the other 7..." Ankh looks out to the city before he returns to the bike. "But anyway, I'm leaving those medals to you. There's a chance they'll attack you again and I won't be around to bail you out...Also, I know one thing; this equipment is necessary for the time being...but there's no way in hell I'm paying 70 percent! I'm gonna get him to let us use it for free."

"Isn't he a business man? Wait, you're not gonna do anything stupid are you-"

"I think you have other things to worry about; there are Yummy in that building ready to be born," Ankh says, referring to the one he keeps staring at. He then drives off in search of Sheppard.

Jaden takes the bike towards the building. Meanwhile, Alexis heads into said building following a female friend. "Wait!"

"Go away! My problems are none of your business," says the girl.

Back with Ankh, he uses his iphone to search out Kougami, and manages to track him to a nearby building. "Good."

Jaden groans as he dismounts his bike and approaches the apartment. "How the heck am I gonna get her out there?" His eyes glance to the top of the building, where he notices something in the window.

"Yamano-san! You're broke, aren't you? Why are you still spending money on clothes?" asks Alexis out of worry.

"Huh? Oh, just cause I'm bankrupt you can pity me?" Yamano digs into her purse and takes out yen. "Well as you can see I still have plenty of money!"

"That's not what I care about!" Jaden comes in and joins them. "You again?"

"Look, before we get ahead of ourselves, I need to ask; is there a monster in your home?" asks the brown haired guy.

"Huh? Monster? What are you talking about?" Yamano looks between the two of them. "Just who are you people anyway?! You can just go screw off!" she shouts, throwing the money at her and heading into the elevator to go to her room. Alexis goes to the elevator and opens it through brute strength, scaring her. "Monster!"

Realizing what she did Alexis releases the doors.

Back with Ankh...

"Kougami-san, you have a guest," Satonaka says to her boss just as he packages a cake. In steps Ankh who brushes by her.

"Yo, Ankh. I've been awaiting your presence; it's not like I was hiding," Kougami says with a grin. "So, are you here to give a good response?"

"...What do you think?" Ankh forms his claw hand. Looking down at the claw, the big ham smirks.

"So, you want to kill me, or at least threaten me, to take hold of the medal system. Am I right?" Ankh smiles at his words.

"It's much easier than paying for such accessible equipment."

Up above the sound of glass shattering can be heard. Jaden attaches the driver and inserts the medals. "Alexis, wait outside. **Henshin**!"

"_******TAKA! TORA! BATA! TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA!**_"

Alexis sees Jaden transform just as he heads upstairs. "Y-Yuki-san?"

OOO heads up the stairs to reach Yamano's room, and carries her out. "Don't worry, I got you!"

"Ankh, you have to realize; the world is always GIVE AND TAKE! You can't achieve something without giving something up in return."

"Maybe," says Ankh in response. "I just hate giving, but taking's great for me!"

OOO brings Yamano over to Alexis, before turning to the Ride Vendor. "You look after her!" OOO reaches a vendor someplace near the building, and inserts a cell. But when he presses the button, nothing happens. "Eh...that usually works."

Satonaka approaches Sheppard with a laptop. Seeing the video, Kougami smiles. "Oh, just in time."

He turns the computer around for Ankh to see, showing Jaden struggling to use the Ride Vendor. "Huh?"

"That's my will." This surprises the Greeed. "Without my will the medal system is useless. It'll be a pile of useless junk. And this brings us back to your two options: give us 70 percent of your medals and use it all you want, or stumble by trying to find your remaining Core Medals while at the same time dealing with your siblings."

"..." Ankh remains silent, knowing when he's been bested. "40 percent."

"70."

"How can I pay so much?!"

"...70."

"...50." Kougami simply turns around at his response.

"70."

"What the hell's going on?! Work!" OOO begins to shake the machine, capsizing it, and then climbing on top of it. As he fails to make it work, it gets to the point where he's now just pantomiming handlebars before breaking down.

"...60! BUT THAT'S IT!" Ankh shouts.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kougami screams as the ham he is. He then turns around and opens his cake, revealing 60 percent. "...to our contract."

"...You bastard! You knew I would go for that?!"

"Also, we're gonna need a down payment of 100 cell medals." Ankh angrily releases the amount. Smiling, Kougami snaps his fingers.

Back with Jaden, Syrus secretly presses a button on the remote; this allows the machine to transform while OOO is on it.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" He revs the bike. "Nevermind, Yummy invasion first!" He then rides towards the piranha Yummy. The horde of Yummy climb out of the building towards OOO, who knocks them about using the vendor. Meanwhile Ankh rides back to the scene. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Ankh looks up and watches OOO getting pelted by piranhas. "You look pretty cool up there..."

"Yeah, but I doubt it's enough," OOO says, landing next to Ankh. "I might need some help."

"As soon as I teach you sarcasm..." he mumbles out loud. His eyes then turn to the piranhas coming towards them. "Besides, you may not be able to handle it; if you took in the power of a full combo you might lose to your desire and go berserk. And if not the stress itself might be too much for you."

Despite this though, Ankh holds up the other two green medals. "Still wanna try it?"

Looking up and seeing the multitude of Piranha coming their way, Jaden grabs the medals. "Like I said, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure people are safe."

He removes Taka and Tora, before replacing them with Kuwagata and Kamikiri respectively. Taking a deep breath he scans them. "_******KUGAWATA! KAMIKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRIBA!**_"

(Gotta Keep It Real builds up in the background...)

As he changes into the Strongest Combo, he begins to realize how much power Ankh said it would give. In this new form OOO roars with enough power to make even Ankh flinch. The Yummy notice him and charge. But he responds by dashing in, and multiplying into separate Gatakiribas. The piranhas swarm OOO, but when he multiplied they soon become no match. From him using lightning from the stag beetle horns, the powerful kicks of a grasshopper, and the mantis blades slashing them apart, Gatakiriba's title as the strongest is duly noted. The medal monsters eventually decide to take him seriously, and form together to become a giant piranha. Alexis and her friend watches the battle from afar, the former in awe at his power.

"Jaden...Jaden is a Kamen Rider?" she mutters in shock.

"OOO, scanning charge!" Ankh shouts.

All of them scan their medals. "**SCANNING CHARGE!**" All three jump at the piranha, performing an all rider kick that enters the monster. The hordes of OOO fiercely attack the Yummy from within, causing it to explode.

The song ends and OOO comes out from the smoke, breathing heavily. He slowly lifts up the driver, and returns to human. "That was exhilarating... But separating is easy...the hard part is...getting everything...back together..."

To Ankh's surprise Jaden didn't do what he expected; the brown haired guy has passed out. Ankh nabs Kuwagata and Kamikiri from the driver. "Just as I thought."

Alexis watches from afar as Ankh helps Jaden up. "Is Jaden gonna be okay?"

"That's his name?" Ankh asks. He then says, "He'll be fine; the idiot just used too much power."

"Please look out for Jaden. He is a Kamen Rider."

"Eh?"

* * *

Kenshin: And with this we bring you chapter 4. Sorry for the wait; remember to read and review.


	5. Secret Plots

**Chapter _5: Trap, Secret Plots and The Deal_**

Disclaimer: I do not own OOO or GX.

Kenshin: Enjoy this chapter of Rise of the Supreme Multi-King. It's pretty short here, but since this is fifty percent a shot for shot retelling of OOO it's to be expected.

* * *

A couple of days have gone by since the time OOO last fought a Yummy, using the Strongest combo against Mezool's piranha. Some interesting things have surfaced in their minds since; the fact that Ankh hasn't been around for a while shows that something may have happened during his sealing.

When Jaden woke up, Ankh told him the name Kamen Rider. Curious he looks it up, leading to a conspiracy site concerning them.

"Huh," Jaden says as he looks through the site. "Explains a lot...guess I wasn't the first one to surface...but what's this about an attack on Futo?"

Playing with his phone, Ankh soon comes to where a bunch of kids are eating ice pops while playing games. He turns into a hand and snacks on them, before continuing his online search. Jaden approaches the kids and buys them new ones. It shows the original rider duo, Ichigo and Nigo, the legendary seven, including V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, and the Showa team as a whole: Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black RX, Shin, ZO and J. There are also pictures of the new ten: Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva and Decade. "Interesting. So there a bunch of wannabe heroes going around fighting monsters...the hell happened here when I was sealed?!" He's currently looking up the list of riders the website have spoken about, including a green and black one.

"I was kind of born before all of this started, but it looks like it happened with some post Reich soldiers creating superhumans, and then there was a small absence in the nineties where an incident turned up considering Unknown Lifeforms..." He chuckles a bit. "Guess that excuse may have been a little plausable..."

'_Gaiamemories...maybe they know where my Core Medals can be.._.' Ankh thinks as he continues to look through the phone.

"Kamen Rider OOO; it kind of rolls off the tongue a bit nicely..." Jaden gives a small smile.

"Whatever." Ankh tosses some cell medals to Jaden. "I'm gonna go charge this. See ya." He then takes off.

The brown haired rider shakes his head and turns to the Ride Vendor. "Still, Alexis coined the phrase so...maybe she might know something...I should have asked her about it yesterday."

At the moment Alexis works currently at the Cous Cossier, unknown to where Jaden and Ankh are or what they're doing. The Greeed are up to their own things as well.

Later That Day...

Jaden looks around the area; because of Ankh and his ice cream obsession he has to look for a job. He could return to Cous Cossier, but then there's Alexis and Ankh, not to mention how Ankh would be able to stay. His mind then goes back to what he remembers of the riders. "Still...I wonder if anyone else knows about the riders, or if any of them are still around."

As he looks around, Gamel in his human form eats a bunch of candy from a jar. "Delicious!"

He sees a guy get hit by a shoe. "You useless husband! Why can't you go back to work!?"

"I don't need to do anything!" says the man before she throws another at him.

"Ah...got him...pretty good...I wanna try it." He inserts a Cell Medal inside of his head, and out from behind crawls a bison. Using gravity it forces objects to fly out and strike people, and Gamel laughs.

Seeing what's going on, Jaden is a little more than surprised. "Eh?" Although at this point he would be more surprised at what happens next.

The bison Yummy hits the ground again, and this time humans are lifted up and tossed at one another. "Oh, that can't be good. Let's see...Uva's a bug, Kazari is a cat, and Mezool's a fish, sort of, so that must be that other guy."

Jaden dodges a falling human while slipping in the medals. "Sorry about that. **HENSHIN!**"

"******TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!**"

The buffalo sends out huge desks, fridges, and even stoves at dodging humans and OOO. Gamel watches from afar seeing OOO. "Ah, OOO. What to do?"

OOO manages to dodge most of them and tries to strike the Bison Yummy. It blocks his attacks, the skin thick as hell, and headbutts him. "Why is this guy so tough?!"

Meanwhile...

Ankh reads a message online. "A red medal found? Hm..."

Taking to the Ride Vendor Ankh drives off to the location; coincidentally it leads him to a remote region away from where OOO is. There he finds a guy wearing a green jacket on a cell phone. "Is it him?"

Ankh takes out a Batta can and activates it, just after Jaden gets blown away by gravity. "OOO, I need you over here. Someone here may have a core medal."

"I'm busy fighting a Yummy! Be careful!" says OOO before going back into battle.

"Still acting without orders?!" Ankh hangs up and turns his attention to the man, who he doesn't know is Uva. "Yo, you found a red medal?"

Uva laughs. "You can't tell who I am, can you?"

"Huh?"

Uva transforms and attacks Ankh, grabbing his right arm before he could fly off. "What's the matter? Where's your pet king OOO?"

OOO looks around the area, glad noticing no one is around. The Bison comes in at him for a headbutt, but this time he grabs the horns. "Good!" He begins kicking it in the sides. "I can work off this!"

"OOO!" Gamel comes in and rams Jaden with his head.

"Ow!" OOO rolls over the ground in pain. "So it is you..." OOO picks himself up. "So this is your yummy? Who's the unlucky host?"

"Don't pick on my Yummy!" Gamel shouts, totally ignoring what he said.

Jaden flinches as he prepares for the next attack. He draws his Medajalibur and slashes, but Gamel's thick skin is too hard for him. The brute begins punching hard, knocking OOO back into a wall.

"Okay, so the evil genius, the dark chick, and the brute...so he must be muscles..." OOO picks himself up. "He's got a bit of tricks up his sleeves."

Bison releases gravity upon OOO and knocks him away again. A bullet however comes in and hits Gamel. OOO looks behind him and sees Syrus on a Ride Vendor. The Bison releases gravity again, knocking him away. The rider goes to Syrus, where he sees the cake he brought for him is stuck on his face; this cake is a celebration of his first full color combo use. "Hey, how do you guys keep following me?"

"I'm so pissed now!" Gamel and his Yummy go after OOO.

"Wait..." OOO notices a circular piece stuck on his cheek. He picks it off. "A Core Medal...and it's yellow..."

Back With Ankh...

"I see...So you used Gamel to distract OOO and get to me...But a bug brain like you could never have figured this out..." Ankh says to Uva who begins trashing him. "Is it Kazari pulling your strings?"

"Shut up!" Uva rips the 'glove' off of the detective. He then begins projecting Ankh to electrocutions before slashing him again, ripping out 2 Core medals.

Uva leaps at the core medals, but when he grabs it all he got is Cheetah and Kuwagata. "Ankh, don't be stingy; spit 'em all out!"

But when he turns around he finds Ankh and his host have run off. His voice echoes, "Uva! You need to work on thinking for yourself! You gonna be Kazari's lapdog forever?!"

"What?!"

"Take those and give Kazari my regards! Bye!" Angry, Uva leaps away. When he leaves a Batta candroid hops out of a pipe near a hidden Ankh, whose right hand has greyed a bit.

Back To Action...

"Tell Kougami I said thanks when you get back." OOO swaps Taka with the new medal and scans.

"_**LION! TORA! BATTA!**_" Much to the Yummy and the Greeed's surprise, they both become blinded by the light from the lion head medal. It also sharpers the Medajalibur one level.

Syrus looks up to Jaden with a sigh, before hitting the remains of the cake. "This is to protect the world..."

Confused by the light, the bison sends a car at him. They then use this to escape.

OOO raises his blade and slashes the car in two, growling angrily at their escape. "What was his plan this time? What was the desire?"

'"OOO, I need you over here. Someone here may have a core medal".' These words bring an epiphany to OOO.

"Hey, Syrus right? I might need an audience with Kougami."

"Huh? What for?"

"Because Ankh may have bitten off more than he can choose..." Jaden heads to a Ride Vendor and inserts a cell. After it flips into bike mode he boards it. "Also, sorry about the cake."

Syrus remains silent as he pilots his machine, heading straight for the foundation. It soon becomes nightfall when they reach it.

Back with Ankh he's busy struggling to move. "Need more...cell medals..." He takes out the Batta Candroid and prepares to use it, but then thinks about Jaden's response. "...Like hell I'm crawling to that guy!"

Elsewhere...

Uva tosses Kazari into a wall. "What are you still mad for?! You got your core back, right?!"

"Now I'm talking my other one from you! Had it over!" Uva and Kazari engage in struggling.

"You're still on that?!" Their fighting stops when Mezool tosses water upon them. They turn to look at her, dressed in the form of a 13 year old girl. "Fighting over something so small...how pathetic. How do you expect we defeat Ankh and the OOO boy if we're as disfunctional as them?

"Kazari, hand over Uva's medal." Kazari stares at her in shock.

"Mezool, I don't-

"Do it now! Uva, you as well." Mezool's words cause them to give up and eventually toss over the other's respective medal. With it their chest armor returns. "Good boys."

Back With Jaden...

Jaden walks inside of the room, where he sees Kougami and Satonaka. "Hey, sorry for the unexpected arrival."

"Yo! How unexpected indeed!" Kougami bellows.

"Yeah, good evening. I need a loan on Cell Medals."

"Oh? And what would you need these medals for?" Satonaka glances at Syrus, restraining a chuckle seeing cake on his face.

"It's...to help someone out..." Kougami holds up four cells.

"FINE! That'll come to 50% interest."

"Fifty?!" Jaden tries to calculate that in his head. "...what the hell is that?!"

"It's an extra two medals in return," Satonaka tells the rider as she notes that he's a bit clueless.

"Ah." Jaden grabs the medals. "Oh yeah, thanks for the core. I won't even ask where you got it from yet."

Daylight hits the skies eventually. The bison Yummy comes to a construction yard and begins attacking random people. Ankh opens his eyes, and begins to crawl. "Yummy! I can take some medals from him."

"You look pretty cool in that condition," says Jaden to Ankh. "I take it you had a run in with an 'old friend'?"

"None of your business!" Jaden jiggles some cells in his hands, with Ankh raising his head. "Where did you get those?!"

"Doesn't matter." Jaden drops some in Ankh's arm. "Now let's go; this Yummy belongs to that muscle guy."

The arm returns to its original colors. Ankh then stands up, as if completely fine. "Let's go."

The duo ride on bikes towards the construction yard. "Anything special on Rhino-boy's Yummy?"

"Rhino?" Ankh ponders what he meant by that, just as they spot the bison at a construction yard. "Ah, Gamel! He's just an idiot who uses cells to produce Yummy for his own pilfering desires. He's too stupid to use his medals properly and make Yummy to produce medals for himself; never too far away from Mezool."

"OOO's fault!" The bison begins tossing cemented columns around.

"So this guy's all used up..." Jaden slips in Tatoba.

The bison notes Jaden and Ankh, and angrily attacks them with his gravitational powers. "OOO!"

He scans the medals. "**Henshin**!"

"_******TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!**_"

He manages to dive in under a column and slashes at the bison with tora claws. But the skin is too hard. He slashes at the stomach, but it fails as well. "I wish this was easier!"

"All OOO's fault!" The bison fights back the claws, its skin strong enough to resist. The bison kicks OOO before headbutting him into a sitting column.

"Of course, Gamel's Yummy are a lot stronger than the others. All that power with one medal does have its advantages," Ankh says after taking higher ground.

"One Medal?!" OOO yells in shock. "I'm going to need something to take it out with!"

"That something wouldn't happen to be a combo, would it?" Ankh takes out Kamikiri. "This should be enough for you." He tosses it to him.

"Doubt it." OOO grabs the medal and holds up Lion. This shocks Ankh, who didn't notice it in his possession. Jaden slips them in and scans.

"_**LION! KAMIKIRI! BATTA!**_" Jaden gains the lion head and the mantis blades, the light from his head blinding the Yummy.

"My eyes!"

"HEY! Where the hell did you get that?!" Ankh questions.

"Kougami-san's present," says Jaden as he scans the medals. "_**SCANNING CHARGE!**_"

OOO leaps in the air with the light and the blades, slashing the Bison Yummy. It explodes, and leaves behind one Cell Medal.

"Great, now how am I going to pay back Kougami?"

"Kougami...You got that medal from him?!" Ankh asks in shock, just now realizing where he obtained the cells as well. 'Who is that guy?'

"Like I said, a present for our first combo. Remember, Gatakiriba?"

"I know what it's called, but why does he have it?!" That's the thing on Ankh's mind; he grumbles and walks off.

"Still." OOO dehenshins back into Jaden. "Those tunes the scanner makes stick in your head like earworms."

Some time passes by, and Ankh can be seen resting in a tree with an Ipad...somehow. "So, we have 8, they have theirs, and Kougami...indecisive."

Jaden walks up to him. "Hey, can I borrow the iPhone? I need to make a call about our...living situation."

"What living situation? I sleep in that guy's apartment and you sleep in the park. Everything works out for everyone," he says with a grin.

"Yeah, about that," Jaden begins before he notices someone. Alexis can be seen walking up to them from afar. "Alexis, hey. Didn't think you'd follow me."

"Jaden..." Alexis looks up in the tree and sees Ankh. "I was here wondering why you didn't ask Sarina-san why you couldn't stay at the restaurant, and I'm starting to see why now."

"Well, I'm just naturally used to sleeping outside," Jaden tells her, pulling her away from Ankh. "But, I really don't think-"

"It's okay." Alexis jumps down a level to the base of the tree Ankh is in. "I don't like this about myself, but I have strong arms."

The next thing Alexis does solidifies in his mind the memory of how abnormally strong she is. She smacks the tree, causing it to shake and knock Ankh off balance. He hangs upside down, his hand exposed, allowing Alexis to grab it tightly. "This is my brother's body. It's true I know you'll find a way to save him someday, I would still like to be beside it. Is that okay?"

"OOO! Get this gorilla girl off of me!" Ankh shouts, still not using Jaden's real name.

"Hey, I'm just a medal gathering peon; you're the bird possessing her brother's body," Jaden says, secretly enjoying his plight. "I may need an excuse for Ankh though."

"So is that a yes?!" Happily, Alexis flips Ankh onto his back and approaches Jaden.

"Yup. I just need a story for him; I have one where he's being raised by ghosts in a haunted house."

"We'll just say he's a homeless shut in who was raised on the streets."

"I guess...wait, what's the costume theme for tomorrow?" Jaden mutters at first before saying the rest out loud.

"Well, tomorrow's Halloween so a Halloween theme," she tells him. Alexis then takes his hand and Ankh's before heading for Cous Cossier.

"Huh..." Jaden looks down at her hand, noticing her soft skin despite her strength. He snaps out of it and turns to Ankh saying, "I think you can show yourself in public now without worrying about people getting scared."

"If anyone's scared it's their fault!" Ankh shouts angrily before snaking himself out of Hina's grip. A part of him fears her strength.

* * *

Manabu: And now a preview of the next chapter. And by preview we mean a title.

Bombs, A Scientist, and the Scorching Hot Combo


	6. The Scorching Hot Combo

_**Chapter 6: Bombs, Sharks and the Scorching Hot Combo**_

Disclaimer: I do not own OOO or GX.

* * *

The day passes by without incident, leading up to tomorrow afternoon where Cous Cossier has a Halloween theme. The doors open up, revealing Jaden, Alexis and Sarina in outfits. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

Jaden has taken the appearance of a butler with a slow Frankenstein accent. "Welcome to the Cousseir."

Alexis, dressed as a witch, heads into the back room where she finds Ankh eating an icecream bar. She snatches it from him and says, "You need to stop eating these. My brother's gonna die from malnutrition."

She tosses it in the trash and pulls him by the ear out where everyone else is. "Ow, let go!"

As the restaurant booms, not literally, Ankh sits down awaiting whatever Alexis is bringing him. She soon drops a plate in front of him, saying, "Here. My brother loves eating birds."

"...Birds?!" Ankh stares at the roasted chicken in shock.

"Aren't you a hawk? And aren't hawks birds of prey?" asks Jaden as he joins him.

"Maybe..." Alexis goes off to serve the other customers, leaving Ankh to form his arm. "But one thing's certain; the moment I get my body back this bird will prey on HER!" He then stands to attack the girl.

"Don't; you'll make a scene." Jaden holds back the bird man. He pauses thought when an explosion goes off nearby.

"What was that?!" Sarina questions in shock as her and the others in the restaurant are in shock.

Alexis looks to Jaden, noting his expression has changed a bit.

"A bomb..."

"Jaden, what's wrong?" Jaden rushes out the door, flapping his cape, and heads to the scene.

Ignoring Jaden's plight at the moment Ankh devours the chicken through his mouth, before getting a visit from cat girl Satonaka. "You..."

"I'm here to collect the four medals loaned by Jaden," she says.

"You'll get paid when we get a Yummy," he says to her.

"Fine but there's a 25 percent interest increase each day you wait." Angered, Ankh dumps cells medals in front of her. Satonaka collects and leaves, Ankh in pain from releasing so much.

Even as he reaches it his tension never falters. A car has been blown up, but instead of flames there's water. His eyes look up and spot a man with a doll watching the scene. He has a cell medal in his doll's hands.

"Oh no..." Jaden's eyes watch as he leaves, before he notices something on the ground as he backs away. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone backs away as a car explodes into a burst of water. Alexis, having seen it, could only stare in shock. "What was that?!"

A Taka can flies by Jaden carrying a Batta can. "Yo, whatsyourname, there's a Yummy close by. Taka will lead you to it." The can then flies off.

"So that's it..." Jaden chases after the can while attaching the driver. He also slips in Tatoba. "_**HESHIN**_!"

"**_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!_**"

A shark Yummy sprouts from the ground in the area the candroid leads him. It spits out balls of water that explode like bombs. "WHOA!" OOO dodges the blast of water. "Yikes, that thing's playing hardball...but I thought that aquatic lady laid out SCHOOLS!"

The shark swims to the surface and begins to attack him. Luckily he pulls out Medajalibur and slashes. The shark fires at him up close, but he ducks and makes a sideways slash, cutting out medals. This rips out five cells.

"Until the loan kicks in I'm gonna need a few." Knowing it's outmatched, the Yummy swims away. He sighs and approaches the cell medals, before picking them up. "Better go tell Ankh about the solitary shark...it could be a trap."

As Jaden returns to Ankh the yummy goes to its master, Mezool. She looks up as the Yummy enters from the ceiling. "Time to eat boys."

After landing the Yummy reduces itself to medals, allowing Gamel and the woman to feast. "Itadakimass!" He drops a few cells into his body, and brims with energy. "It feels great!"

"Where's Kazari?" Uva questions as he enters the room.

"He's out; when he discovered OOO had another one of his medals he kinda flipped," Mezool tells bug man.

"Oh? You mean his lion medal?" asks Uva as he kicks aside some of the cells in his way.

"I think he may have noticed; there's another group after the medals."

Back To Action...

"Ankh!" Jaden bursts into the room with the cells. "It's not much, but it's one more than the previous amount. I've only seen ONE Yummy that's based off a shark."

Ankh gives a sigh of relief after receiving the cells. "Shark huh? Yeah, it's Mezool's. They like to gather and sprout from nests, but they all don't have to pop out immediately. Find the nest and we'll collect them."

Jaden nods. "I'll need a Batta and Taka for scouting."

Ankh hops out of the bed and tosses him the two candroids. "Let's begin; you got any clues?"

"My guess, mad bomber... If blowing stuff up can be considered a desire anyway."

"Yeah, a desire of destruction." The two board the vendors and take off. Unknown to either the man with the doll watches in secret.

"I'll call you via Candroid if I spot any Greeed!" says Jaden as they split.

The search for the Yummy's nest continues for the rest of the day, producing fruitless results. They regroup back at the Cossier. "Nothing. Mezool's being smart about it now."

"Wait, now think about it for a minute," Jaden says as he thinks. "We haven't looked everywhere, have we? We might need to send in three other Taka Candroids in Cardinal Directions and have them check for any sign of Greeed activity, Yummy Sightings, or if the host is nearby."

"We only have four!"

"I know, but we're running out of options, and the bombs kind of moisten the area. Kind of like those murders with the OTHER Unknown Lifeforms. Some of them involve people being shoved into trees with no damage to it, too."

"Why are you so desperate to find the Yummy?" Ankh asks, curious about his sudden desire. "The only thing I've seen you interested in is that jacket."

Ankh returns to Cous Cossier, taking another stick of ice candy. "Well, we'll find it once another shows up. By now that Yummy you fought would have returned to Mezool."

"...It's personal...it's why I didn't hesitate to work with you in the first place." This peaks Ankh's interest a bit; what was Jaden like before he took the mantle of OOO, and then Kamen Rider? Alexis, having seen them enter comes up to visit the guys.

"Jaden?"

"Hey, Alexis." Jaden walks over to her. "I needed to talk to you about this as well...let's just say I was once a traveling emissary that visited a country within a civil war a year ago...however, I was betrayed and innocents died...and I couldn't do anything to stop them."

His memories go back to a young girl who died during the civil war. "It's also why I fear that the bomber's going to re-enact it...and you saw what happened with the first Yummy, Ankh. You understand why I can't exactly stand by and watch people die."

'_Betrayed?_' are her thoughts.

A taka can flies by Jaden. "Found it?"

"Let's go Ankh!" The bird takes off, heading towards the Yummy. Alexis watches as they leave, now worried about Jaden.

The bird leads them to a shark Yummy swimming close up.

"There you are!" Jaden slips in the three core medals and scans them. "Henshin!"

"TAKA! TORA! BATTA! _**TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!**__"_

The shark leaps out of the water and attacks him. Ankh rides up to a safer position like the bird he is. OOO kicks the shark in the face before swiping his hand. The shark jumps on him, but he manages to lift it off and knees the monster in the face. After blocking a left hook OOO batters its chest rapidly before making a roundhouse kick, knocking out medals.

The shark enters the ground and swims around OOO, throwing in sneak attacks. "Ankh, speed!"

Ankh sighs before taking out Cheetah. "Here it comes!" He then tosses it to him. The prepared rider grabs the medal and swaps Batta with it. "**TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!**" With the speed of a cheetah OOO chases down the Yummy before using the Tora claws to rake it out of the ground.

"Right!" Unluckily though for him splashes of water attack him from behind. Out of nowhere Mezool and Gamel show up. She says, "Boy, don't pick on my Yummy."

"That's right; it's Mezool's!" Gamel adds before he begins attacking. OOO groans as Gamel strikes him in the chest, sending him plummeting into the water.

"I have to hurry up and finish this so I can stop the bomber!" OOO takes out the Lion medal and replaces it with Taka.

Ankh gives a horrified look as he shouts, "Hey! I told you not to use combos recklessly!"

"Ah, Kazari's medal!" Gamel comments as he points.

**"****_LION! TORA! CHEETAH! LATORATAH, LATORATAH!_****" **

(Ride on Right Time plays in the background.)

The lion head gives off its ability Liodias, but this time producing a much stronger heat that evaporates away the lakewater around him. Gamel gets in the crossfire, but it's Mezool who suffers the most as four medals fly out from her chest. Seeing a good opportunity Ankh flies in and nabs them. Mezool's leg clothing falls off, revealing brown skin. The Yummy leaps at OOO.

"Mezool!" Gamel cries out.

"Gamel, get me...out of here..." Following her demands he creates a hole in the ground and dives underneath it.

OOO, being focused on the Yummy at the moment, leaps at the shark and shoves it to the ground. He then draws his claws and wildly slashes, raking out medal after medal with each strike. OOO makes a scan, "**SCANNING CHARGE!**" Three yellow rings appear before the shark before the Scorching Hot Combo dashes through them empowered by light and heat. OOO then slashes in an X formation, destroying the Yummy.

The music fades away and OOO returns to Jaden, worn out from the full combo's power. As the medals rain all over, Ankh flies over to Jaden. Apparently he's got something more important than cells on his mind at the moment. "I'm not telling you again about combos! Hand over those medals!"

As this goes on the man with the doll appears from behind a pillar. "Better you than me..." Jaden then notices the man. "Ankh, this guy's been following me. He may be the Yummy Host."

"Huh?" Ankh stares at the man, his eye that rests in his palm taking focus. "Nah, it's not him. I can tell."

"Really?" Jaden looks to Ankh before holding up a Taka Can. The man walks off. "Here; send the Candroid on the chase; there's one place we haven't checked yet."

The man enters a limo and is driven away. "The fate of the stars decides everything; all things that can't be determined but are is the end. Let's seek a good end for both of us." He attaches a name tag to his suit; it reads Dr. Saiou Takuma.

Elsewhere...

"Mezool, please be okay! Here's my medal!" Gamel holds his medal out to Mezool shortly after bringing her back to the hideout.

"Your medal won't work." Uva states.

Mezool picks herself up, a pain look on her face. "Mezool!"

"I'm okay, but let's focus on the Yummy; more will start hatching," she tells him before holding her head in pain.

"OOO, Ankh..." Uva swings a golf club, tearing through glass bottles. "The next time they interfere with me...I'll kill him!"

Back to Action...

Jaden and Ankh ride side by side. "I saw that doll holding a cell, and that got me thinking; if he's not the host, then who could he be? Maybe some factor we know?"

Ankh then scuffs. "It's either Kougami again or some other group...that'd be really annoying."

"Yeah, that was my guess." The brown haired rider shivers. "But considering this guy's following the trail of explosions...you think the nest would be under Kougami's nose?"

"Let's follow him then." The two then change direction after the doctor. Ankh glances back at Jaden with curiosity. This crisis has really hit Jaden home.

The bird man stops by a factory, where the limo Saiou was it stops, just before a guy who goes by on a mini bike. He stops and turns around. "Well, what do you know? You have a talent for this."

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd be this close though." Jaden parks next to Ankh. He removes his helmet and gloves. "Now, where to find this guy and stop his next move?"

"Well, obviously he's probably about to fulfill his desire of destruction, and the Yummy nest is in there. So let's just wait it out until they sprout," says Ankh as he looks at the factory.

Jaden gives a death glare to the bird man. "I'm more concerned about the Mad Bomber than the Cell Medals here! Unless we've got an eye inside this thing, we don't even know what the host looks like. Who in their right mind would have a desire to blow stuff up, anyways?" Ankh laughs a bit. "What's so funny?!"

"I'd hurry up and chase that guy who rolled away on that bike then if I were you. He's the host," says Ankh as he points to the guy that just passed them by. "Also, the nest is here."

"Eh?!" Jaden looks back at the guy they just passed. A Yummy rises up and attacks him. "Ankh, medals! Cheetah for legs!"

"Don't give me orders!" Ankh tosses Takatoratah to Jaden.

"I'll be back!** Henshin!**"

**"****_TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!_****" **Jaden takes off after the bomber, using the claws to knock out the Yummy from the ground. He slashes at it again, using the Taka eyes to keep track of the host. He also gasps when he notices that just up ahead is an amusement park. "Oh damn! HE'S GOING TO BOMB AN AMUSEMENT PARK?!"

OOO takes out his scanner. "**SCANNING CHARGE!**" He rushes towards the Yummy, and cuts it to pieces. Ignoring the cells he chases the bomber, de-henshining.

Jaden sneaks up on the bomber, and steals his plans. "Give me that!"

"Oi! Those are mine! Those are my bombs!" His screams grab the attention of two police officers nearby.

"The Roller Coaster," he mutters, noticing the police officers approaching. He then hands them the plans. "Sorry about that. Here's the evidence you need!"

Jaden dashes to the Rollercoaster, memories from the war zone going on in his mind. One by one he manages to deactivate all but four of the bombs, the last one resting obviously inside of the men's room. He also sees a kid near it, and makes a dive before it goes off; luckily he pulls the wires before it explodes.

Diving in, the memory of the child he befriended dying in an explosion lay fresh in his mind. He can also remember the screams he made.

Back at the factory all the eggs hatch. Saiou has also locked the factory, encasing an investigating Syrus in the process. Using Takatoratah OOO returns to the factory, returning back to normal upon reaching the entrance.

"It's sealed...I should probably get Alexis down here." Looking around Jaden tries to spot any sort of opening, until he sees the park garage is. He approaches and shouts, "Ankh, you here?!"

To his surprise however he finds a calm and collected Saiou. "How fortunate for you to have come, OOO."

"OOO! About time you got here! The precious Yummy have sprouted!" Ankh says as he flies to them.

Saiou hands Jaden a new Candroid; by hand he fiddles it inside his grasp. "Try this. I assure you this combined with the Ride Vendor will allow you to capture them all."

"So it is true."

Jaden pushes Ankh aside and walks towards Saiou. "I don't know what's going on, pal, but you could have stopped the guy from trying to blow up a theme park, yet you didn't. Why didn't you?"

"My staff member Banter is very talented. He loved making bombs, so much a Greeed took interest in him," says the dark haired man. "I kept quiet about it to observe and research the Yummy...Just as stories have an end, all things born much reach an end as well."

Jaden didn't take it well; he throws a punch, but guides it towards a now dented control box. "Thank you for the Tora Can, but I won't let you off again if you do that once more. So for the moment don't talk to me."

There's a long moment of pausing, before the doll on his shoulder falls. Seeing the doll fall, Saiou freaks out. "She fell! SHE FELL!" He dramatically picks up the doll and crawls off.

"OOO, Yummy!" Ankh holds out the Batta medal, since Jaden still has Taka and Tora.

Jaden grabs the medals suddenly, distracted by the reaction the doctor had. He scans the medals after inserting them. "Henshin!"

**"****_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!_****" **Afterwards Jaden opens the Candroid. It turns into a tiger and rolls over to the nearest Ride Vendor. The can expands in size and merges with the bike, turning it into a living mechanical tiger bike. To OOO's surprise it takes off. "AH! Wait up!"

ToRide Vendor takes off, breaking through the barriers placed. Ankh comments, "He really is a idiot," and follows him.

Jaden grabs onto the bike, but couldn't control it as the living machine attacks the sharks. He rolls by Syrus. "Hey Syrus. Calm down!" He gets thrown off eventually.

"That guy..." Syrus watches as he goes by.

Dr. Saiou returns after his episode, and says, "Try using a combo. Toride Vendor is capable of absorbing the extra energy in it."

"Hey! Don't look down on a combo-" He wouldn't get a chance to finish after what Jaden does next.

"Give me the medal!" Jaden says after grabbing Ankh and shaking him. He then hits him saying, "Out with it! Out with it! Give me(Stop hitting me!)the Lion Medal!"

Having no choice Ankh releases Lion amongst cells. "Alright, here we go!" He leaps onto the ToRide Vendor and scans the medals.** "**_**LION! TORA! CHEETAH! LATORATAH, LATORATAH!**_**" **

To his surprise Saiou has told the truth; the bike has absorbed the strain he previously suffered under this combo. Ankh wallows in pain as the sharks leave the factory to escape OOO. "Sorry about that."

OOO takes off after the sharks. As his theme song plays, the sharks leap in the air and fire water bombs at him. He burns them away using Liodias and inserts three cells into Medajalibur. He then scans it. "**Triple Scanning Charge!**"

OOO slashes at three approaching monsters, each hit tearing through them like a hot knife into butter. ToRide Vendor beats the sharks and stops ahead of them, before growling. The shockwave forces them to the surface, and Jaden fires energy Cell Medals that destroy them. Cell Medals rain down upon him.

"Awesome, I have something to vent the extra power in! Good boy...good boy..." He scratches the bike's head happily.

"Perfect..." Ankh arrives onto the scene, and begins gathering medals. "Medal!"

The two gather the cells, a task that lasts for a while; after giving the Core Medals back and parking the Ride Vendors near the restaurant, the two enter the Cous Cossier to eat.

"Sorry for going out of control there, Ankh," says Jaden, scratching the back of his head. "But...the last host kind of hit a sore spot with me. Can you blame me for being a little angry?"

Ankh simply heads into the kitchen to steal an ice candy. "You're starting to show some desire."

"Stop eating ice all the time!" Alexis shouts before taking it away from him. Time stays peacefully for them for the moment.

Meanwhile, Saiou stands in his room. "Who will be fitting to ending the world; a Greeed, a human, or OOO?"

* * *

Next Time:

1. Jaden meets an old friend named Bastion.

2. Uva makes his move.

3. Syrus takes steps to becoming like Jaden.


	7. The Gravity Combo

_Rise of the Supreme Multi-King_

**Chapter 7: What's Important, An Old Friend and the Gravity Combo**

_Disclaimer: I do not own OOO or GX._

* * *

A couple of days have gone by since the last Yummy. Ankh is still pissing off Alexis and undermining Jaden, Alexis is still overpowering him, and Jaden is still carefree. At the moment said rider is outside on a bright, sunny day flapping his jacket. "There we go." He hangs it on top of the Cous Cossier sign. "Who needs dryers when you have the good ol' sun?"

His mind goes back to the dysfunctional family he's a part of, and laughs remembering the times Alexis slams Ankh for being himself. "Well, at least things have been quiet."

Alexis comes out to see Jaden, asking, "You're still washing that?"

"It was a gift from an old traveling buddy named Koyo Hibiki," Jaden replies as the wind blows. The cool air also lifts her hair. "If I didn't take care of this thing, I wouldn't be as prepared as I would be right now. Then again, I meet a lot of people on my journey, but some of them I take to heart, like this one guy who has 2000 talents."

"Who could have 2000 talents?" she asks, just as the wind blows away his jacket.

"Ah! Koyo's gift!" Jaden prepares to chase after the jacket, wondering how strong a wind could be to lift up a wet jacket.

The jacket falls into the hands of a passing through traveler. This guy with brown, greased hair looks upon the rider and Alexis. "Yo, Jaden!"

"Ah! Bastion!" he yells, running up to join him. "Dude, how long has it been?!"

"Eh? Is he your friend?" Alexis asks. Bastion approaches them, handing over Jaden's jacket.

"Still caring for this, huh?"

"You have no idea," replies the jacket wearer. He then turns to Alexis to say, "This is Bastion Misawa, a friend of mine back in school. You still got the notebook of formulas?"

"Always." Bastion accompanies Jaden inside of the Cous, and Alexis follows. The rider raises his head up high, glad to see a familiar face. With what happened to him back then, he's glad to get a break from everything.

As this goes on, Gamel searches underneath a Ride Vendor. "Come on, where is it?"

In the voice of a sweet little girl Mezool asks, "What are you doing?"

"Mezool's been feeling sick lately, so I'm looking for some medals to make her-" He couldn't finish because she pulls him by the ear. He ends up transforming and flinches seeing her. "Ah! Mezool!"

"I don't want some medals on the street," she tells him, folding her hands in her pockets before looking out into the city. "If anything, I want the medals OOO stole from me."

"Right! For Mezool, I'll do it!"

Uva watches from above with a scowl, his dark skin bathing in the light. "Gamel's an idiot...Still, now's my turn...Where can I find a human greedy enough?"

Syrus walks down the steps leading to the Kougami Foundation. A guy in a suit brushes him by. "Oh, Syrus. It's funny seeing you here!"

"Not now Jagger." Syrus tries to walk by him.

"I had heard you left the Police force to join the Kougami Foundation; wasn't it to support that guy? What was his name?" Syrus pushes him away before stomping off angrily.

Back With Jaden...

"So, any luck with your scientific progress?" asks Jaden of Bastion as he drinks some tea. "Or, did you get turned down again?"

"...Do you even have to ask?" Bastion says with a shrug. "Things have been hard lately; not only has Japan changed, but I can't even find someone to work with."

With a sigh Jaden responds, "Well, I'm hoping you can find something on your way. You'll have better luck than I did on the road."

"Why, what happened? Did you fulfill your dream?" Bastion asks.

"...No...things kinda...blew up in my face." Alexis turns to him, noticing the hurt look on his face; she could tell he's referring to the war.

"...I see." Bastion shrugs before looking up and saying, "Oh well; Mai pen rai. I'm going to try and work on something. I'll see you later."

"See ya." Bastion leaves the Cous and heads out. "Been a while since I've seen him..."

"It must be nice meeting old friends, huh?" Alexis comments. "By the way, what does mai pen rai mean?"

"Saa." Jaden shrugs before turning to Alexis. "I've been meaning to ask him about that; now that I think about it I also should have warned him about what's been going on."

"You mean the Greeed? You don't think he'd be picked by them, right?" As she speaks Ankh comes out before going to the kitchen.

Jaden watches him and says, "He did say he was having problems getting recognized; that might spike someone's desire radar."

Back with Bastion he's set up in the park trying to work on an essay, unaware that Uva is watching him. "If only I could get their attention, I'd be able to fulfill my dream."

"Allow me to fulfill that desire." Uva tosses a medal into his slot, drawing out a white Yummy.

Uva, as his dark skinned human appearance, approaches Bastion face to face. "Oi, what would you do to become famous?"

"Huh?" Uva stares intently at him. "Well, I guess if I had better speaking skills I could appear on television or the radio, and then people would notice..."

Uva quickly disappears, and his Yummy goes to work.

"Pheh..." Ankh then looks out to the city. "Yummy!"

He detaches himself and flies ahead. "Take care of the body!" Jaden dashes out the door following Ankh. Alexis clutches her brother's body.

Ankh arrives to the scene in time to see the Yummy molting into a butterfly. "This is what you wanted; take it!"

It sends pollen out to Bastion.

Jaden says, "Ankh, stay near the body okay," before holding his hand out for Core medals.

"Don't give me orders!" Ankh drops Tatoba in his hands. "You better earn allot. Those Ride Vendors aren't free!"

He slips them in one by one and scans. "Henshin!"

"_Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba-Tatoba-Tatoba!_"

OOO rushes in and swipes his fingers at the butterfly Yummy, who blocks his attacks easily. He spreads his wings and takes flight, before dropping dust ball bombs upon the rider. OOO rolls over in pain as the butterfly takes off. Syrus rides up just as it gets away.

"Ow...I didn't think it would grow up that fast so easily." His eyes spot Syrus nearby. "Syrus! You see where it went?"

"How could you let it get away? Are you really taking your task as OOO seriously?" asks the blue haired boy.

"Let it?"

"What do you know?" Ankh lifts himself and looks out to the city. "The Yummy is heading north."

"Thanks." OOO looks for a Ride Vendor to chase it, while Syrus leaves.

"So, OOO let the Yummy get away?" Kougami asks of Syrus minutes after he returns to the foundation. He turns around slowly in his chair.

"Is it really the best thing to do by letting him be OOO?" asks Syrus, his eyes staring into that of cake boss.

"Syrus, I can't help but feel you're being a little jealous..." Syrus looks away at the assumption, spotting Satonaka enjoying the rest of a cake at the side. "Truly compelling."

"...I'll be on my way then." Syrus walks off, bowing to Satonaka as he does.

"Wait!" Kougami holds out a box in front of him. "These are Doctor Takuma's newly developed Candroids. I want you to bring them to OOO for testing."

He then tosses the box to him. Truesdale sighs, feeling disgruntled after having to go through deliveries again.

As Jaden our favorite rider continues to ride, having joined up with Ankh who returned to Atticus' body. "Let's see...the last victim was a famous novelist, so what kind of pattern might this be?"

"It'd be easy if we knew what the host was."

The Yummy flies over a car and begins to attack it, causing the vehicle to crash. Out crawl away two scientists, one of which gets drained by the butterfly. The Yummy raises his wings, saying, "This is what you wanted; take it," and sends pollen to Bastion again.

While this is going on, Gamel jumps in front of Jaden to toss his motorcycle in the air. Ankh comes flying up, saying, "Gamel, we don't have time for you!"

"Hand over Mezool's medal!" he grumbles.

"OOO, take his medal instead!"

Elsewhere...

"How long do I have to keep doing this?" Syrus asks himself as he prepares to use the Ride Vendor.

"I believe Truesdale-kun is perfect for protecting the world," says Saiou as he approaches him.

"Dr. Takuma, what can I do for you?"

"Kougami may not believe it, but you can actually prove yourself to him." He adjusts his doll. "The end result is the most important thing."

Back To Action...

Jaden growls as he tries to hold off Gamel, almost wondering how it was possible to pierce through his skin. Gamel pushes him into a parked truck, his back denting it. Using the Taka medal he searches through his body, but there were so many cell medals used as thick armor that he can't track any of his medals.

"This isn't going to be easy."

"OOO, use this!" Ankh flies to Jaden and hands him Cheetah.

He slips them in and scans. "Taka! Tora! Cheetah!"

Gamel comes charging in, but OOO rises and claws his arms away, providing a more flexible approach to his attacks than before. "I guess I can outmaneuver him."

He runs all around Gamel, who tries to catch him but fails. "My eyes!" OOO then comes in and throw machine gun kicks to his chest, hoping he can dig through like with Kazari's Yummy. Gamel's medals are still too thick for him, so instead he just knocks him aside. Ankh gets caught in the crossfire and knocked to the ground.

Jaden looks back and sees two blue medals in his hands. "Eh? Ankh, what are you doing?"

"Hey! You were the one who knocked him into me!" replies the bird hand.

"Mezool's Core Medal?" Gamel looks in his hands to see two Tako medals, surprised he actually managed to do it.

"Get them back!" Ankh demands.

"I'll get his if I don't get the Yummy in time," replies the rider before he takes off. "Besides, you said he'd be around her most of the time, right?"

"Hey, OOO get back here!" Ankh shouts. With what he wants Gamel leaves too, leaving Ankh to shout, "Gamel, don't move! Damn it!"

As this goes on, Alexis looks for Bastion. The words Jaden told her about him probably being a Yummy's host worries her. She manages to track him, just as he's about to appear on a talk show. "Is he really being affected by a Greeed? I wish I knew him better to tell the difference."

In the sidelines, Uva watches Bastion prepare himself. He grins, thinking, 'Release more! Desire more!'

Her eyes take notice of Uva. 'Where have I seen him before?' That's when it hits her; a similar person was there two months ago when she discovered Jaden was a rider. "He's the bug monster who attacked Jaden!"

Having heard her, Uva glances at Alexis; he instantly recognizes her. "OOO's woman..." Transforming, the bug Greeed walks towards her slowly. "Prepare to die."

She screams and runs away, causing everyone to see him and go off too. This also scares Bastion, who runs away saying, "What the hell is that?!"

Uva leaps at Alexis and claws at her back; she narrowly dodges, only her clothes getting cut. She then lifts a giant podium and tosses it at him, but he slashes it in half despite being shocked at her strength. Desperate Alexis uses a fire extinguisher to create a smokescreen.

Uva curses vehemently before hopping off, Bastion and the others long gone. Alexis rises up from some rubble, having hid there during distraction. "I have to tell Jaden!"

The Yummy lands before another famous person. "It's not enough; give your talent as well!"

Luckily, Syrus rides up and fires at the monster with twin pistols as much and as fast as he can. Cell medals fall out with each shot, until he runs out. "I will prove myself!"

He unhooks his bazooka and fires, but the Yummy takes flight and scratches at his chest; even though it's padded with a protective vest he still gets hurt. "Did you think you could defeat me?!"

OOO comes running in at full speed, which is why he can't stop himself when he crashes into a wall. 'Gotta work on the stops!' "Let's go!"

He leaps in and claws at the Yummy's back. "Syrus, you okay?"

Ankh manages to catch up with Jaden. He tosses Kamikiri, saying, "OOO, clip its wings before it can fly away!"

Jaden nods as he slips it in, leaving Syrus to lie in rest. "Sorry for leaving you behind," says the rider before he scans them.

"_Taka-Kamikiri-Cheetah!_" With the mantis blades and his cheetah speed, he dashes in and wildly slashes at the butterfly. He throws a roundhouse kick and cuts his face, before kicking him in the same spot. With his blinding speed the Butterfly Yummy couldn't keep up.

With the Yummy injured enough OOO gets himself ready. "Scanning Charge!" Three rings appear in position before him. He rushes through, the Hawk eyes focusing on the monster's body.

At that moment Syrus was as well, firing his bazooka upon the butterfly. Unfortunately it sees this, so the Yummy adjusts its body so OOO ends up getting caught in the explosion. Screaming in pain, OOO gets blown wayward into the stairs. He rolls over the ground in pain, his transformation canceling and complaining, "If it wasn't for the suit, I'd be dead."

The butterfly laughs before flying off. Ankh floats towards Syrus and growls, "Why did you shoot OOO?!"

"He just got in the way!" replies the 'messenger boy'. "Besides, I don't feel Jaden can properly save the world."

Ankh scuffs. "Huh? And just how are you protecting it?"

"If I had the power of OOO..."

"Syrus, I think it's best that you don't have OOO's power," Jaden tells him. "From what I heard, it's dangerous...then again, it would be nice to take a break now and then. Wanna partner up?"

"Are you making fun of me you idiot?!" Syrus tells him.

"You idiot!" Ankh adds, slapping Jaden in the face. "Besides, you're the one who unsealed it; you're the only one who can become OOO!"

"Jaden!" Alexis calls out as she runs up to them. "You were right! Bastion's in trouble!"

He gives out a sigh and says, "I hate it when I'm right...We just need to find Uva, so maybe if we find the Yummy we'll lure him out."

"Oh, is that your plan? Lure your friend to you and expose Uva?" asks the red right hand.

"You have a better idea?"

"...Alright, let's try it out. You've been having good ideas lately." Ankh flies off, seeking out the detective's body. "Soon as I get back."

Alexis watches as he goes, the cut on her clothes exposed to Jaden and Syrus. The brown haired hero looks to her and feels his throat clench up.

Little Syrus on the other hand couldn't be bothered with it, and instead heads back to Kougami without giving Jaden the Candroids.

"That's what scares me a little; I think Ankh's starting to rub off of me." Jaden turns to Alexis as Ankh returns as Atticus.

"Good! That'll be one step closer to you and your incessant caring for others going away," Ankh says before he reaches a Ride Vendor. "Let's head back for some ice."

"It's not going to go away Ankh."

"No more ice!" Alexis follows after them.

Back With Syrus...

Kougami is currently making batter. After hearing of what happened, he's remained silent to the matter. Satonaka states, "He's become a bit of a problem lately."

"Yes, amazing. You decided to take actions into your own hands instead of following my order...A new Syrus Truesdale has been born! CONGRATULATIONS!" Kougami practically bellows.

"About the new equipment that even a human can use-"

"You deserve a gift..." Syrus remains silent. "And that's punishment. For now you're on unpaid leave, suspension. Got it?!" Syrus nods in response to Kougami's words. The big ham then continues making batter, letting some spill out and hit Syrus in the face.

The poor boy heads out, still determined to work on earning that system. Before he could leave he meets Saiou. "So, on your way home for your leave? Poor boy." A chuckle escapes his lips like a gasp of air from a leaking balloon.

"Don't talk to me again!"

Elsewhere...

"Mezool, here!" Gamel, having returned to the abandoned bar, holds out the two medals to the little girl.

"My Core medals?" Shocked, the blue Greeed approaches him slowly before taking them. She then inserts them, and feels power brimming back inside of her. Back in her Greeed form, her clothing is still non-apparent, she says, "Thank you Gamel. You worked so hard."

Mezool pets him on the head, who giggles. Uva comes in. "Gamel, nice job."

"Uva, how's your new pet going?" asks Mezool. "Keeping more medals to yourself?"

"OOO got in the way again." Uva pounds the counter.

"Then let's get him; four of us will be able to kill him once and for all." Mezool prepares to head out.

Gamel grabs her. "No! Mezool stay!"

"That's right; you gain your energy. Gamel and I will kill OOO!" Uva and Gamel walk out the bar. His eyes look back to her as he thinks, 'Afterwards, I'll have more medals for myself.'

Back at Cous Cossier the trio find Bastion looking around. "Bastion!"

Bastion looks to Jaden and says, "Jaden, I need a story for my next essay; I was hoping to borrow your story during that war!"

"How can you ask to do that?" Alexis asks of Bastion, despite knowing he's under the influence of the Yummy.

"Uh, why not go as an Archaeologist's run of the point of view of the citizens of an unknown kingdom 800 years ago?" Brown hair then turns to Ankh, giving him a look that screams, 'I'll pay you in Ice Cream for a week if you help me out,' but mostly along the lines of 'Help me!'

Even the red bird can tell that what happened back in the civil war is a sore spot.

"A what?" Bastion asks.

Ankh looks out ahead. "Time to harvest. The Yummy is nearby." Ankh then hands Jaden the Tatoba combo. "If this goes well you can hold onto those again."

"I'll pay you in not just cell medals if you can distract him," he says with a nod. Jaden then pushes Ankh before Bastion. "Here's your Archaeologist. He'll tell you about his findings about the Kingdom!"

He then dashes out the restaurant, boards a Ride Vendor and transforms. "Henshin!"

"_Taka-Tora-Batta! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!_"

After Jaden leaves Ankh grabs Alexis and says, "You do something."

"Eh?" Alexis looks at Ankh, who heads to the battlefield after Jaden. She then comes up with an idea. "Bastion, I gotta show you something."

"Huh?" Alexis, with her strength, pulls onto Bastion and takes her to the fight.

OOO rides along the road in search of the Yummy, but is also looking for Uva or Gamel to ambush him. Ankh STILL had four of their medals. The Yummy lands before a celebrity and attacks her, but OOO steps in and kicks him aside. He then helps her up, handing over a shoe that fell off. "Get going!"

Upon arrival Alexis and Bastion see OOO in battle with the Yummy. Alexis points at the Yummy, saying, "That's a Yummy."

"Yummy?"

"They're monsters born from the desires of humans. I'm sure a man in green approached you, and that's how it came from you. It might have also been attacking famous people and stealing their talents," she says to him. Bastion then thinks about it, and realizes that she's right. That would explain everything that's happened to him. "Jaden's history with the civil war is personal to him, which is why he doesn't want to let you use it. Not only that, but I feel that what a person does is more important."

Syrus comes to the battlefield as well, just in time to hear her words. "What one does?"

Bastion takes a moment to think, realizing everything's true. He then sighs. "You're right; I've been contemplating on how to become famous and have my genius exposed, but in reality I never did anything. I just got jealous of people who did and wanted to be like them."

'I'm the same...I talk about saving the world, but I've done nothing but cause trouble. On the other hand, Jaden has been doing small things like saving people day after day...' Syrus thinks.

Using the Tora claws he gets in a couple of slashes. But that's when someone else slashes at his back. He looks back and spots Uva. "You! Are you the one who attacked Alexis?!"

"Hand over your medals, OOO!" Uva jabs at OOO, sending him into the ground.

Syrus goes into action, unhooking his bazooka and firing at a fleeing Uva. "OOO, new Candroids!" He then tosses the box of Unagi Candroids over.

The box opens up and the eels fall into the bewildered hands of the three layer rider. He drops them and backs away. "YEAGH!" OOO takse a minute to look at them, and sighs. "Oh, sorry. Thought those were snakes. I really hate snakes after that one incident with a cobra...oh, here comes Gamel."

"Who?" Syrus gets tossed aside by Gamel.

"Syrus!" Gamel begins throwing harsh punches at Jaden, who also gets blindsided by Uva and the Butterfly.

"OOO!" Ankh comes flying into the scene. "I've got an idea to stop the Yummy's flying abilities. Grab Gamel's medals!"

He then takes off when Uva returns to the scene.

"Thanks for the new Candroids." OOO activates and tosses them as soon as he could at Uva, before his body receives several blows from the Butterfly. He draws the Medajalibur and inserts a Cell medal, before scanning it.

"Scanning Charge!" As Uva breaks free OOO makes a quick spin, slashing away all three of them. He then dashes at Gamel with his Tora Claws, throwing a strong punch into Gamel's stomach; the heavy Greeed knocks him aside, but groans as his body loses his pants.

"I think I got all three of them," he says, opening his palm and looking down at the medals. The butterfly takes him in the air and drops him upon the ground.

"Jaden!" Alexis is just about to head for him, but Bastion and Syrus hold her back. OOO picks himself up before inserting the medals inside of him. He then brings out the scanner just as the three monsters prepare to pounce.

"_Sai-Gorill-Zou! Sagozo. SAGOZO!_"

OOO's new gray form appears more bulky as it has gorilla fists, a rhino's helmet, and elephant feet. Just looking at him shows how heavy he could be. However, that's when the excess energy kicks in as OOO beats his iron lungs while making a hot blooded scream.

(Sun Goes Up can be heard)

Much to their surprise, Uva, Gamel and the Yummy get caught in a gravitational field that sends them and some debris flying in the air. Gamel falls on top of Uva, causing him to cough up a Kuwagata medal. Ankh is just about to complain about him using a combo again, but stops when he sees the green coin; flying up he grabs hold of it. "Guess this is a prize for our hard work."

Uva and Gamel, the latter of which lost his pants, run away so as to keep the rest of their medals. "I'll remember this!"

"Go Jaden!" Alexis cheers, happy that Jaden managed to turn things around. Bastion joins in as well.

Taking out the scanner Jaden slides along the driver. "_SCANNING CHARGE!_" Using gravity Sagozo OOO leaps high in the air and comes crashing down in a powerful landing. The three rings that form on his charges appear by the Yummy, dragging it towards Jaden. OOO raises his gorilla fists up and raises his rhino horn, before bashing all three into the bug and destroying it. Medal rains down upon him and the others as the collateral damage fixes itself.

After de-henshining, Jaden makes a pained groan. "Next time, I have to check the weight ratio... Not exactly agile in that form..."

Syrus approaches Jaden and offers his hand. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately."

"You're forgiven; although if you're out of a job, I could probably ask Sarina to take you in...that is, if she wasn't taking a vacation in Brazil sometime later." Jaden takes his hand and pulls himself up.

"I'll be fine for now," Syrus says to him.

Ankh watches Jaden from the sidelines, as Alexis and Bastion join up with him. "This OOO already has reached the expectations of the previous king; not only can he resist Latoratah but also Sagozo."

"Jaden," Bastion begins as he approaches him. "I'm sorry too, for asking about your story."

"Actually," Jaden pats him on the shoulder. "I should be the one to apologize; I knew how much being famous meant to you, and I didn't remember to tell you about the Greeed." He prepares to walk forward, but finds himself stumbling a bit. Alexis helps him up, her strength more than capable of doing so.

"Right. I won't be so selfish anymore," Bastion says.

Ankh spots a couple of people coming to the scene and taking photos. He also notes one of them has an ice pop. Alexis grabs him by the ear before he could take it. "Hey!"

"What if my brother gains a bad attitude because of you?!" Alexis is just about to whack him on the skull, but keeps herself from doing so thanks to Jaden.

The four, excluding Syrus, return to the Cous. Bastion his stuff and prepares to leave. "Well, I guess I'll start by doing what I can do. Mai pen rai."

"That reminds me; what does that mean?" Jaden asks of the genius.

"It's Thai for no worries; things will work out." He stretches his arm out and prepares to leave. "Good luck being a hero."

"Oh, one more thing." Jaden digs into his knapsack and pulls something out. Surprisingly, it's a yellow jacket in the same style as his own red one. "Eh, yellow fit you more than it did me."

Bastion sweat drops a bit, but otherwise accepts the jacket. "Sure thing. Thanks."

As they leave, a Batta Candroid attached to an Unagi hops away. Back in Saiou's lab he watches. "Syrus has made progress...but he's still sour and prideful. He'll be a perfect assistant." His eyes look back to spot a white haired human in the shadows.

* * *

Next Time on Kamen Rider OOO...

Kamen Rider, to the inner core of the Earth!


	8. Movie Taisen Core

**Chapter 8_: Movie Taisen Core_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own OOO or GX._

Kenshin: I hope you enjoy this chapter; this is where the story diverges from the original plot.

* * *

"We now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," says a priest as Jaden and Alexis stare into eachother's eyes. Jaden takes hold of her shoulders and leans in, his lips puckered for a kiss and Alexis doing the same to receive it.

"...and cut!" The director cuts the scene, and the two stop just inches in front of eachother. As Jaden parts away, Alexis looks to the side with a slight blush. "You two are perfect! It's like there's this tension between you that was already forming!"

"Thanks," says Jaden as he and Alexis receive their paychecks.

It's been some time since the last Yummy attack, roughly weeks; with Sarina gone in Brazil Cous Cossier closes up, leaving Jaden and Alexis to find part time jobs to get by. Jaden needs it especially because he has to feed Ankh's ice palette.

Elsewhere, the Kougami Foundation has discovered something deep within the ruins of Japan. "Hey, I think I found it!"

As this takes place, supervised by Saiou, a portal opens up just outside of Japan's airspace. Out from it comes a set of three medals, which fly off until it attaches itself to an unsuspecting hobo. This human falls to the ground, before he transforms.

Back to Action...

After a couple part-time jobs, Jaden has well, given half of his last few paychecks to those who kind of went through hard times. "There. With the lull in Yummy attacks I can focus on my work now...although I kind of spent most of the other half of my paychecks on Ankh's ice-cream. Thank goodness I still live in the diner...although, those guys look familiar."

"Jaden, don't you think it's weird you're giving money away to people who just so happen to be in trouble? I mean, isn't it a bit more than just a coincidence?" asks Alexis as she catches up to him, still wearing the wedding dress from the last job.

"Well, if they were fine then there's no reason to make a fuss about it," he replies, causing Alexis to sigh. "Anyway, the Yummy attacks have been on the down low, so I'm not complaining...still, Ankh's been acting weird, ever since he got that case."

"You mean the medal holder I got for you guys?"

"Yeah, that. He said it would be useful, but keep in mind our hawk friend's kind of checking out the area. Probably because of something big...I wouldn't know. He even let me keep the medals in case anything happened during his patrol...but only for the moment."

He then sighs. "Still, if something's freaking that guy out, it's kind of worth looking into. That's part of the reason why they needed help..."

"I guess so..." Alexis says to herself. "I think it is useful. If Ankh takes a hit he drops medals. At least they'll be safer in there." 'I'd have thought of the same thing.'

Not too far away, the two remain clueless of a faceless figure going up to a person. "Are you the one who killed me?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" His voice grabs Jaden's attention.

"What the hell?" Jaden looks up to see the two.

The figure slashes, cutting down the person. He then drops a piece of paper over his body. Alexis watches as the monster walk away, before saying, "Goodluck," to Jaden.

"Thanks." Jaden opens the medal case and slips in the usual three medals. "Henshin!"

___TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA-TATOBA-TATOBA!_

OOO charges in at that instant. The monster runs off, leading OOO to a closed building. That's when he makes his sneak attack. "Yikes!" OOO steps back to dodge a slash, before receiving the followup to his chest. The swordsman begins to slash at him again, but OOO leaps over a desk and makes a drop kick that fails; his failing receives a slash.

"This isn't going well." OOO picks up a medal he took from the holder and swaps it with Tora.

_Taka-Gorilla-Batta_

With the gorilla arms he bashes the sword monster in the chest, sending him crashing into a desk. OOO comes in and begins bashing the monster some more, watching the sparks fly. "Alright, what kind of Yummy are you?"

Instead of an answer it swings its sword at him; OOO replies with a kick. "Might be a Greeed...no wonder Ankh's so nervous."

With one last punch the monster goes crashing through a wall, before running away. "Wait!"

"Hey, wait up!" Jaden yells trying to chase it. He stops for a moment looking down at his arms, remembering that Gamel's medals are heavier than Uva and Kazali's combined. "Oh, right."

He then cancels his henshin and chases after it. As he looks around for the monster he comes across an unconscious person, that's naked. "Whoa...I should probably...yeah, Alexis is gonna kill me."

Later...

"Now I'm really glad I only used half my paychecks..." Jaden says as he looks down at the man as he eats a bowl of rice with his hands. "I ended up blowing through allot, but I did get him a jacket and underwear."

"Underwear, jacket..." says the man as he looks at the jacket he now sports.

"Jaden, I'm back!" Alexis comes walking in, pausing to see the man. "...who's he?"

"I found this guy collapsed and in the nude...you think he could have been mugged?"

"Mugged?" he asks in a drone like voice.

"Looks to me they did more than that," says Alexis. "Um, may I ask for your name?"

"Name?" Once again he makes little response.

"Maybe he has amnesia," Alexis says.

"Blow to the head or some kind of trauma?" Jaden cups his chin. "Or...from his condition, probably both." With a sigh he helps the man stand up. "What's the last thing you remember before I found you?"

"...Nobu...naga..." he mutters, placing a hand to his head. "...What was I doing?"

"Nobunaga? That sounds historical..."

"Yeah, it's Oda Nobunaga," Alexis tells him. "From the Warring States period he rose to power and sought out to rule all of Japan."

She then looks down at her watch. "Ah! I have to start the next job soon! I'll see you guys later!" She rushes off.

Jaden nods as she runs off. He then turns to Nobunaga. "I hope you like the jacket; I've always liked red so this blue one should do. And the underwear...let's just say this is a kid's show."

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Jaden groans. "And I've got a part-time job myself. Luckily, I can help you apply for it...can't exactly travel the world without an income, now can you?"

Nobunaga nods with a smile. The two work together loading bottles onto a truck. As they do so Nobunaga unconsciously drops a load, each one shattering to pieces.

"Aw, crap!"

"Oi!" yells their employer as he stands before them. "What the hell's your problem? How do you expect to pay for this?!"

"Uh, I'm sorry! Nobu, apologize!" Jaden picks up the shards.

"...I won't..." A new look in his eyes, Nobunaga walks off.

Jaden watches as Nobu leaves. After he saw that look in his eyes he feels disturbed by it, like he's seen it before. The wandering amnesiac comes to a library. There he spends his time reading an assortment of books: human history, philosophy, computers and psychology. After hours of reading he leaves the library, that look in his eyes having gone away.

Jaden comes by and spots him. "Ah, there you are. Nobu, you nearly worried. Me; I thought you were going to run into trouble." Walking up to him Jaden notices Nobunaga seems distant. "What was that earlier?"

"...I don't know..." he replies. "What's the next job?"

"Custodian duty at a software corporation," says the red jacket wearer. "I'm the only one of us who knows the way."

Thinking about it, he manages to smile. "Let's go."

The two walk together to their job. "This is actually a little surprising. I found you earlier today looking like you had a run-in with a thief who managed to take everything away from you, including clothes, and now you seem like you're top of the world."

"That's okay. I can earn back everything...I will earn back everything." These are his words as they start their new job. But while working one of the computers become contaminated by a bug. Nobunaga takes a seat and begins working on it.

"Hey! You're not allowed on there!" says an employee.

"Problem cleared," he says.

"Yeah right! There's no way someone like you could have-" he immediately shuts up when he checks the system. "...It's gone...Everything's clean!"

This takes the rider by surprise. 'No way! I just met the guy and already his memory might be coming back...but what did he used to be before?'

That's when the words reverberate through his mind. 'Taking back everything...does he really think he's the real Oda Nobunaga?'

"Oi! How would you like a job in data management?!" asks the owner as he approaches Nobu.

Nobu smiles with a nod. "I would like that."

As his friend rises up the office ladder Jaden remains focused on his words. "Can't be."

Time passes by as nightfall hits, and Ankh once more patrols the streets. Hearing a scream he dashes into the direction, seeing a faceless monster walk off into the shadows. The red right hand approaches a sliced body, where a piece of paper lay. "What is this?"

Jaden wouldn't have tmie to worry forever as the next day Nobunaga rises up the ladder even more, becoming the new chairman of the computer company. Alexis, her friend Yoshino and Jaden throw a part to celebrate; Ankh's there too as a floating hand but no one notices him.

"This is really amazing. Just in two days..." Jaden says as he looks to his silent friend. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I'll keep going. There are things that need to be done," says the chairman as he takes a drink from his glass.

"Well, congrats Nobu-san," says Yoshino as she looks to him. Nobunaga stares at her, as if in deep thought.

Alexis looks behind her and flinches when she sees Ankh. She whispers to Jaden, "Jaden, Ankh's back."

"Thanks." Jaden joins the floating hand in the kitchen. "So, you find anything?"

"Oh did I find something alright." Ankh's hand drops out a slip of paper with a symbol crossed out. "It's a family crest from the warring states. Whatever this monster is it's attacking descendents from this crest."

"Hm..." Jaden cups his chin to think. "Who could know about that...I doubt Alexis might know, and I can't ask you because you were sealed during the time...800 years ago I believe..."

Ankh flies over to the window, where he sees Nobunaga with Yoshino and Alexis. "This guy reeks...Anyway, I've got something to check out; you keep your eyes on the medals. We don't need Uva and the others getting any bright ideas and taking advantage of the situation."

He then takes off, with a drink. "Hey wait, I...wanted to borrow Atticus' iPad..."

Off in the city a man wearing purple grasps his head in pain before stumbling into an alley. He holds out his hand, revealing a green usb flashdrive. His eyes flash purple before he says, "Just stay down! I need to borrow you for a reason!"

Energy releases from his body, freezing the area. He then takes out a cell medal and drops it in a coin slot, coming from the usb drive. Out from it crawls a Yummy that resembles a pteranodon. "Take this. Use this Gaiamemory to expose and destroy them, that Kamen Rider..."

The yummy takes the memory, saying, "I want to know."

Nobunaga, having left the party at one point to partake in an auction, continues bidding to claim a prize that he owns. His only competition, Kougami.

"100 billion, along with all the stocks I own from you," says the chairman eventually.

Meanwhile Syrus begins looking around for someone to help. "Maybe I could look for Syrus..."

…

"I was actually surprised; you were planning to take over my company weren't you?" Kougami asks Nobunaga as the two of them as Satonaka ride in a limo.

"Eventually I will have it, like everything under the sky." Kougami laughs at his boast, before presenting him a gift. "What's this?"

"A gift for your ambition, Nobunaga," says the ham.

Nobunaga opens it, revealing a belt designed like a gashapon. "What is this?"

"Kamen Rider Birth, well a prototype anyway. Think of it as a thank you for returning my stock."

Meanwhile, Syrus is busy going through training near the plains. '_Don't fret about saving the world at the moment; worry about what you can do now._'

As he does Jaden manages to find him. "Yo, Syrus! How's it going?"

"Jaden?" Syrus looks up from where he's leaning. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. How's your major in history?"

"Major?"

Back in the city, the Pteranodon lands in a business district. The people around run away out of fear. "I want to know!"

As it does Nobunaga approaches the monster while wielding a cell phone. "TV company, there's something interesting about to go on. Keep your cameras here."

He then attaches the Birth Driver and inserts a Cell Medal, saying, "Henshin," before turning the gold knob. A pop noise goes off and a shield of energy appears over him, assembling armor on his body. His visors flash red as he approaches the kaijin.

"Who are you?!"

"Kamen Rider Birth." The rider takes to battle, sneaking in several punches and kicking the dinosaur aside.

Syrus and Jaden meanwhile are walking towards the Cous. "I just need you to see if you can recognize this clan symbol and why it's connected to the deaths of two people." Jaden enters the restaurant and picks up the paper Ankh gave him.

Syrus takes the paper and examines it while Jaden turns on the television. "Well, my history's a little scrappy...But I do know that this symbol belongs to one of the families that betrayed the warlord Oda Nobunaga...Now that I think about it Kougami was showing interest in him before I was put on leave."

Jaden's eyes widen in shock. "So then...what me and Ankh saw..." His eyes then turn to the television screen, which reveals Birth in battle against the Yummy. "What's that?"

Birth manages to lure the Yummy away from people, using a gun that fires cell medals. "This Birthbuster works rather well." He continues to fire until he runs out of ammo.

The monster flies away, shooting down balls of energy at him. He dodges, but one manages to flip a car and pins the legs of a poor girl.

As she screams in pain Birth inserts a Cell Medal in the driver and turns the gold knob. It speaks, "_Crane Arm_," before the Receptacle Orbs summon armor onto the right arm in the form of a crane. Using it he bashes the monster away and turns to the girl. The crane lifts the car up, freeing the young girl. He then turns off the system by removing the first cell medal used, which vanishes and cancels his transformation. "Popularity is needed too."

Syrus grits his teeth angrily and walks off, upset at the thought of losing the Birth system. "The new rider system."

"It uses cell medals?" Jaden watches as Syrus walks off disgruntled. "Look, remember when I said that one should focus on what they did? Just keep that in mind; baby steps."

Jaden looks to his own cell phone, that he got courtesy of Nobunaga, and reads his text. "Uh oh. Gotta go! Thanks for the connection!"

Jaden dashes off while inserting his three medals into the driver. "Henshin!"

_Taka-Tora-Batta! Tatoba! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

Meanwhile the Pteranodon flies into the skies, still grasping the Gaia Memory with the initial M. "Kamen Rider..."

With Alexis and Yoshino the latter is practicing her dancing. The faceless samurai from before watches her, looking down at a clan symbol. '_A descendent of Akechi...unforgivable..._' But before he could attack her, his eyes watch in amazement at her beautiful dancing. Once she's finished he approaches her, his appearance reverting to that of Nobunaga.

"Eh? Nobu?"

"You are beautiful. Become my woman," he says to Yoshino, but she pushes him away when he provides force. Eventually she slaps him, forcing him off. "No?"

"Do not interrupt my dancing...also, I'm not an object!" she tells him.

"Is that so..." Nobunaga then transforms, becoming the armored inhumanoid.

Yoshino backs away out of fear. Nobu raises his sword in the air and calls forth electricity, releasing it at Yoshino. She falls however and it strikes a wall, causing debris to fall on her leg.

"Yoshino!" Alexis shouts, hesitant to run out to fight for fear of getting caught between his blade.

"Nobunaga!" OOO yells as he enters the scene. "Leave her alone!"

"Don't get in my way," says Nobunaga as he turns to OOO.

"No, I will. You can't do this!"

"I can take whatever I want. Everything under the sky belongs to me." He then attacks OOO, drawing him out of the building near a mountainous area.

"Yoshino!" Alexis, now that the coast is clear, grabs the debris and tosses it away. "Don't worry! I'll get you an ambulance right away!"

She then heads out to grab an ambulance, figuratively and literally, leaving Yoshino to sit by and wallow. "My leg...I can't feel it...my dream..."

"Allow me to fulfill that dead desire." As she cries, a man walks towards the fallen girl, tossing out a cell medal. It rolls until it falls into her shoe's cell slot, and out crawls a female pterodactyl Yummy. "Find the Kamen Rider named OOO, and kill him," says the man as the Yummy flies out of the building. "OOO is weaker in this time period. Either it should do it, or that."

As he disappears, the paramedics arrive for Yoshino.

OOO blocks a sword strike with his guard arm tiger claws before kicking him aside. "This isn't your era Oda. I won't let you harm my friends!"

He then summons the Tora Claws and begins tearing into him. Nobunaga dodges the latter scratches and takes to the offensive, jabbing his blade into OOO's Lung Circle. OOO rolls along the ground and takes out another medal. "Gamel's medals seem to do the trick."

Before he could change he notices something coming down at them with a screech. Nobunaga dives down to avoid the Yummy coming after him. It grabs OOO in its talons and drops him down a hill. OOO rolls to his feet and looks up, his eyes widening in shock at the monster. "A Yummy? Is that pterodactyl?"

As the fight goes on Uva, Mezool and Gamel watch with intrigue. "Whose Yummy is that?"

"It seems there are other types of Greeed as well," says Uva in response to Gamel.

"Interesting. It may even give OOO a run for his medals," speaks Mezool as they watch the fight.

"Destroy Kamen Rider!" it shrieks.

"Eh?!" OOO dodges a ball of energy fired at him. "How do you know that?"

OOO runs away from the next few attacks, quickly taking out Kuwagata and Kamikiri. He swaps Taka and Tora before scanning the driver. The green circles appear around him.

_Kuwagata-Kamikiri-Batta! GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRIBA!_

(Got to Keep It Real plays)

"Destroy OOO!" The Yummy fires at him again, but since he's changing into the Strongest Combo the OOO circles protect him. Nobunaga takes up his sword and walks to the scene to take out OOO, but stops when his sight begins to crash. His hearing becomes distorted as well.

OOO separates himself into clones, and they gather on top of eachother in a ladder formation. The last one hops on the top and leaps out to grab hold of the Yummy's legs. That's when each clone uses the scanner on the driver. "Scanning Charge!"

The Gatakiriba clones leaps high in the air and crashes into the Yummy, destroying it with a one man All-Rider Kick. Cell medals rain down from the explosion, but at the moment he didn't care. OOO swaps Kuwagata with Taka; right now he wants to go looking for Nobunaga, but the following battle has him worried. "Destroy OOO? What the hell did the first guy do?!"

Having reverted to his human form Oda tries to retain his memories. "My head! It hurts!"

"Nobunaga!" OOO looks around for him, spotting the guy not too far away. "Look, I know about the clans. They're not exactly guilty; what happened with you is ancient history; let it go!"

Oda looks up at Jaden. "...who are you?"

"You...don't know who I am?" Jaden looks down at his appearance. "Is it this outfit? It's me, Jaden. You know, the guy who got you that jacket?"

"...Jaden..." Images of Jaden flood through his mind. These thoughts bring him pain, causing him to run away.

From the sight of the Batta Candroid Doctor Saiou watches with his doll the events unfolding. "Very soon, we'll begin the final part of the experiment."

Kazari comes out from the shadows, holding three black Core medals. "Then, shall we get started?"

Jaden watches as he leaves before canceling his transformation. "What happened to him?" He's a little depressed, but now his thoughts go back to the Yummy. He has seen Gamel, Mezool, Uva and Kazari with their class of Yummy, but this time a dinosaur came after him. "Are...are there other core medals outside of the color five?"

...

After his mind returns to him Nobunaga comes to Yoshino's bedroom in the hospital. Asleep, she's totally unaware of his presence. "I..." He holds his hand out and pours energy into her leg. This fixes her injury.

But the energy output he used caused him to collapse, the pain from earlier still harming him. Unfortunately for him, that's when Kazari comes in, holding the black Arthropod Core Medals. In order they are Sasori, Kani and Ebi. "Special service."

He then tosses the medals inside of Nobu, starting a bizarre transformation that turns him into a fully armored shogun with a left scorpion arm. He busts out of the hospital and begins going on a rampage.

Jaden continues looking until he notices the screams. He also spots the destruction and races off. There he finds Nobunaga, and pales at his appearance. "Nobunaga..."

Nobunaga spots Jaden, and slowly mutters, "Kill me," before charging into battle.

Kazari disappears from the scene. "Don't know what the doc's planning by doing this, but oh well."

"Nobunaga..." A saddened Jaden attaches the OOODriver before pushing it sideways, the multi combo already set. He then scans. "Henshin."

_Taka-Tora-Batta! TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

OOO charges into battle, but immediately gets slammed by the shogun's blade. "Now that I think about it why does he have a western blade when he should have a katana?!"

Oda slashes at him several times, send OOO rolling along the ground in pain. He picks himself up, but as smoke emits from his scars he falls back to his knees.

"You're sloppy," Ankh says as he arrives on the scene wearing the detective's body. "Why are you holding back? This guy's not your friend anymore; he's dead...Nah, I'd say he was never alive in the first place. He's a Greeed now."

"I know...but there's a pain involved when you're human...the thought of losing a friend is horrible to go through..." Oda comes in and makes another slash, the scar damaging the medal circle. OOO backs away several steps, Oda roaring to space, and takes out three medals. "I probably should have noticed it sooner; I just didn't want to believe it. I guess I am naïve...Nobunaga, I will save you. I'll save you by killing you!"

He scans the medals, and gray medals fly before him.

_Sai-Gorilla-Zou! SAGOUZO! SAGOUZO!_

(Sun Goes Up plays)

With the white rhino head, the gray gorilla arms and the black elephant feet OOO stands in the Gravity Combo. With no regards for death, Nobunaga charges at Jaden to swings, who blocks and strikes back. The powerful punches manage to dent the metallic armor surrounding the shogun.

OOO stomps over to him and kicks again, delivering an earthquake powered blow that sends Oda crashing to the ground. As he picks himself up OOO bashes him in the head with his own, the rhino head a bone shattering headbutt. As Jaden continues to beat him down, Nobu's memories of his past return to his mind. The thoughts of his wife dancing are his last before Jaden does the finisher.

"Scanning Charge!" OOO levitates in the air using gravity and lands with a loud thud; the ground breaks apart and traps Nobunaga's legs before dragging him over to Jaden. Energy gathers at his helmet and fists before he uses all three to hit him. As the explosion settles, Nobunaga's body has reverted to his human appearance. He looks up at Jaden, and sees the beautiful blue sky. Jaden flips up the driver, returning to his human appearance. "The sky...it's so blue."

"I take it being a warlord doesn't give you time to enjoy the sky as itself, does it?" Jaden asks him as he bends down to help Nobunaga raise his head.

"...Actually, I've never had the time to enjoy the simple things in life at all...It's the first time I've really noticed how blue the sky is..." says Nobunaga before he raises his hand, revealing flowers. "Give these...to her."

These are his last words before he dies, turning into a pile of medals. Ankh walks towards Jaden, still staring at the medals. "Good job. Not only did you win you also managed to suppress the combo's power."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask," says the brown haired rider as he stands up. "Nobunaga and I were attacked by a Yummy...not just any, but it wasn't any of your friends...do you know anything about a possibly purple dinosaur Greeed?"

"Purple?" Ankh looks down at Nobunaga. "Each Greeed has a specific color and lifeform as their yummy, but there have always been only five of us...What do you mean dinosaur?"

Before he could respond, three core medals levitate from the pile of medals and fly off into the air, heading south of the city. "Core Medals?!"

"Black core medals?" Jaden chases after the medals.

The cores fly all the way outside of Fuuto, which attack the original Pteranodon and circle around the Memory Memory. "I've been waiting for this; Henshin!"

The Core Medals produce a body that stands as tall as a kaiju. The Memory sets it on fire and shapes it into that of a Kamen Rider, complete with a scarf. Mai Valentine looks in shock at the monster, just as her friends and fiance Philip, Yugi and Joey arrive on the scene. "Is that a Kamen Rider?"

"I have been born from the sick and dark memories of a Kamen Rider; I turn the power of sadness into hatred and power!" says the fiery rider. "I am Kamen Rider Core!"

"Kamen Rider..." Mai backs away in shock. The Yummy begins shaking in fear. "No! This can't be! I didn't hear about this!"

Core makes a roundhouse kick to the construction; luckily Jaden comes in and saves her out of impulse, much to everyone else's surprise. Core then walks through the opening he made towards an open patch of greenery.

"Are you okay?" asks Jaden of Mai.

"You are..." Mai looks down at Jaden's waist, seeing the OOOdriver. "Another Kamen Rider? Cut it out already!"

She stands up, tears filling her eyes. "It's because of Kamen Rider's that people have such sad lives. It's why they possess sins they can never erase! Like my father! My father who..." Mai breaks down into tears.

"...would have kept on fighting regardless," says Jaden as he stands up. "I'm sure he did it to keep his loved ones safe."

"How do you know that?" asks Mai. Jaden simply gives a shrug, but this agitates her. She grabs him and shouts, "Who are you anyway?!"

Jaden pushes her off and replies, "Because I would do the same thing." Looking at the monster, and his surroundings, Jaden then asks, "Where am I anyway?"

Yugi-tachi come up to the two after having circled the building. That's when Yugi says, "Looks like we owe you again OOO."

"Let's unite our powers!" Philip advises.

Kamen Rider Core meanwhile begins trashing things apart, breaking a hole through the mantle of the earth.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" asks Jaden in shock. His eyes return to Core. "Nevermind. I'll ask later."

Jaden takes out his three basic medals and slips them in. Yugi places a driver on his waist, and a copy appears on Philip. The duo take out a Gaia Memory and take the side. Philip's says, "Cyclone," while Yugi's says, "Joker!"

Jaden raises his scanner, it giving a warping noise. The duo hold their memories opposite eachother and in unison all three shout, "Henshin!"

Philip places his memory into the right slot of his driver, which transfers over to Yugi's driver. Yugi pushes it down and inserts his into the left, before pushing them apart. Jaden scans the driver.

"_Cyclone! Joker!_" The driver opens up into a W shape for Yugi before it says this. A tornado forms around him and materials come from nowhere before assembling on his body, a catchy tune playing from each memory, turning him into Kamen Rider W/Double.

_Taka-Tora-Batta! Tatoba! Tatoba-Tatoba!_

Jaden's device plays a catchy tune as well, turning him into Kamen Rider OOO.

Together the two riders of different capabilities face Core.

After throwing balls of fire underground, Core releases a beam of light all around, causing massive destruction. Yugi says, "This won't be easy. He's ridiculously powerful."

"That power...plus the core...I got it!" Philip uses his right hand to point underground. "The source of his power lies underneath the earth's surface.

"OOO, come with us!" The two in one superhero, called Kamen Rider Double, leaps out of the building towards the hole. A mechanical bird flies over top of Double before replacing his memories with itself. It then opens up to form an X.

"Xtreme!" Double's line middle opens up, transforming him into Cyclone Joker Extreme.

"Wait up!" Jaden slips in Lion and Cheetah before scanning.

_Lion-Tora-Cheetah! RATA-RATA! LATORATAH!_

OOO opens the Tora Candroid and uses it on his Ride Vendor, forming Toride Vendor.

Hardturbuler flies in, allowing Double to leap on. Together with OOO they fly down into the hole to where the core resides. "Like I'll let you! You sick Kamen Riders are weak!"

Forming a bike for legs Core rides through the hole after them. Meanwhile, the Yummy from before attacks Mai and Joey. "The power of memories...Master will be angry with me!"

Joey takes Mai and runs, avoiding the balls of energy fired down upon them.

"Hey, just who are you calling sick?! Atleast I'm not a flaming lunatic! I mean what's next, an oni-like Rider that has a time-traveling train?!" shouts OOO as he and Double head to the core of the earth.

"...Should we tell him?"

"Nah." Double converses with himself just as they reach the target zone. Core tries to grab them, but gets stuck.

_TATOBA-TATOBA-TATOBA!_

Double leaps off Hardturbuler and lands before an assortment of crystals just as OOO turns into Tatoba and jumps down beside him. "We're here."

"It's green...why?" asks OOO.

"This is the crystallization of the spring of Earth's memories," says Philip through Double. "Core's evil heart is using the memory to draw power from it."

"To give birth to such a powerful monster, these memories have so much power in them..." says Ankh as he approaches the riders from behind.

"How much power does..." Yugi takes a moment to look at Ankh, and screams, "NOOOOOO! WHY IS IT A HAND!?"

"Oh, Ankh. These guys are Double." OOO gestures to Ankh and then Double, before doing vice-versa. "Apparently they're two riders in one, hence the name. The hell have you been doing?"

"Double...so you're the ones with the memories," says the right hand. "I've been looking all over for these Gaia Memories and couldn't find them anywhere!"

"Don't bother; we've already cleaned up any that would have leaked out of Futo," says Philip.

"WHY IS IT A HAND?!"

"Damn...all that searching for nothing...OOO, finish this up," Ankh says to his medal gatherer.

"Hey, don't rush me. I'm more interested about any other Kamen Riders," says OOO as he draws out three cells.

"_Prism!_" Double inserts a clear Gaiamemory into a sword and shield they summoned from the Clear Server on their chest. They then add four other memories. "_Cyclone: Maximum Drive! Heat: Maximum Drive! Luna: Maximum Drive! Joker: Maximum Drive!_"

OOO inserts the cells into the Medajalibur before pushing down on the lever. He then scans it. "Triple Scanning Charge!"

"Bicker Charge Break!" Double then draws the sword, which is encircled by the corresponding colors of the memories. Together OOO and Double leap into action, slashing the crystals apart. "There we go."

Unfortunately, Core comes busting in through a wall.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," OOO said. "HE'S STILL ALIVE!?"

"He has those black medals doesn't he?" Philip says from the right side of Double.

Core releases a kick that sends waves of flames upon them, blowing a hole in the ground that they fall into.

Back on the crust, Joey and Mai go into hiding, before he spots his Acceldriver in her hands with the memory. "Joey..."

"I'm sorry, but I have to. Kamen Riders are needed for a reason." Joey snags the memory and places his driver on his waist. It speaks, "Accel," before he goes, "Hen! Shin!"

Placing it inside and turning the handle bar, he transforms into the red bike man Kamen Rider Accel. "_Accel_!"

Accel grabs hold of the diving dinosaur, before tossing him into a construction yard. He then draws out the Engineblade and swings wildly upon the monster. It grabs the next strike and goes on the offensive. After receiving two slashes, the two lock arms and try to overpower the other. The dinosaur Yummy releases energy balls at Accel, sending him backwards.

"Die!" The yummy prepares to throw its finishing move before it gets blasted by a rocket. From the sidelines Syrus can be seen walking to the scene as medals fall to the ground. Accel takes this moment to insert a gray memory inside his sword. He then pushes the trigger.

"_Engine! Maximum Drive!_" From his weapon he fires a big red A, that only knocks out more cells. "One more should do it."

Down below Core grabs OOO. "Hot, hot, hot!"

"I will not lose; not to you losers. I've received the memories of Kamen Rider Skull, along with all of his sins," says Core as he smashes OOO into a wall. "I will make yours disappear along with you!"

"Fool," says the two of Double in unison.

"What?!"

"Just because you have his memories doesn't mean you know anything about real Kamen Riders." Yugi states strongly. "Sins won't disappear; all you can do is bear them. Even if you're alone you fight as long as you live."

"But as long as you don't give up those sins will even draw happiness for those around you, as well as yourself," adds Philip.

"You despicable monster degrading the Kamen Rider name..." Double points his left hand at Core. "Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazoero."

Angered, Core launches OOO at them in a ball of fire. He comes out of it injured and in pain. "This isn't working."

"OOO, Gatakiriba!" Ankh says as he nabs the medal holder.

"Gatakiriba...that's right, it makes clones...wait..." OOO picks himself up. "Ankh, hand over the other combos!"

"Heh. So you figured it out," says Ankh before he tosses Kuwagata, Sagozo and Kamikiri. "Remember, you only have one Batta so you can't use Tatoba as well."

"Oi, you guys got a plan or something?" Yugi asks frantically.

"Just follow my lead!" OOO uses Gatakiriba.

_Kuwagata-Kamikiri-Batta! GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRIBA!_

Splitting into two forms he divides the six other medals up.

_Lion-Tora-Cheetah! RATA-RATA! LATORATAH!_

_Sai-Gorilla-Zou! SAGOUZO! SAGOUZO!_

Standing beside Double are OOO as Gatakiriba, Latoratah and Sagouzo. In unison they say, "Let's finish this up quick!"

"OOO, use Sagouzo's gravity to weight down Core!" Ankh commands. Core leaps up in the air towards them.

Sagouzo beats his chest and releases a gravitational field upon Core. Gatakiriba splits into more clones and releases lightning from each horn. Latoratah dashes at high speed past Double.

Double shields himself as he runs by, the speed he's going summoning a tremendous wind that blows by. The wind turns the windmill in the Extreme memory, charging Double in the process and turning the crystal server golden. Wings sprout from Double's back, turning into Cyclone Joker Golden Xtreme.

"We became Golden again!" says Yugi.

"But how did he know that would work?" asks Philip.

The weight of Sagozo's gravity forces Core down to his knees. "You..."

On the surface Accel grips the handlebar and brake on his driver. "Accel! Maximum Drive!"

He then revs up the driver, surrounding himself in a fiery aura. Syrus loads another missile and fires again, forcing the Yummy to take flight. But this also exposes it to Accel, who leaps in the air and makes a Rider Kick. Streaked, the Yummy explodes into medals.

"This clinches it!" Double takes flight, rising up through a hole above them. Together they push in the Xtreme memory and pull it apart. "Xtreme! Maximum Drive!"

All three OOOs scan their driver. "Scanning Charge!"

"Golden Xtreme!" Double comes dropping down at an incredible velocity, having resurfaced to the crust and going back into the mantle. Latoratah runs through three yellow rings at high speed and claws through Core. Sagouzo leaps in the air using his head and fists to bash the fire rider's head. Double comes crashing down into Core's body the same time Gatakiriba leaps up for a rider kick.

All four attacks compound onto Core, and he explodes. The Memory Memory and Arthropod Core Medals fall out. Ankh flies out to grab them, but they explode into pieces. "Damn!"

Double flies up to the surface, having flown there after striking Core. Mai shouts, "ALRIGHT!"

"Way to go Yuge!" Joey says.

Double poses before pushing in the memory, which flies up and reverts them to Philip and Yugi. Syrus looks around in search of Jaden, while Yugi-tachi head back for the wedding. 'Where's OOO?'

Elsewhere...

On the other side of the world, a manhole cover opens up. Up climbs Jaden with a tired expression. "I...REALLY...am glad that the other Greeed didn't show up for the month. But the strain of using three different combos at the same time got to me...I hope Double's okay..."

He exits the cover only to realize he probably made a wrong turn in the center of the Earth.

"How did I end up in Rio? It's been awhile, but I have to get back to Japan! Still...Sarina did mention she was vacationing here."

As if on cue samba dancers come into the streets of Rio, and spot Jaden. "Ah! Jaden!"

Dressed provocatively is dancer Sarina. "This is so interesting that you show up! Are you here for Carnival?!"

Back in Japan a man in purple clothing destroys an entire statue. He gives out a heavy roar, and three medals fly out of him. These medals fly all across Japan, before settling inside of a teenager with crab like hair. "Huh? What was that?"

Ankh leaves the core of the earth as well, looking for Jaden, and retrieves Atticus' body. "Time for some ice candy."

"Ankh! Have you seen Jaden?" Alexis asks.

"Uh...no idea..." Jaden scratches his head sheepishly. "When is the next flight back to Japan?"

"Sometime tomorrow, but enough of that; samba, samba!" Sarina then begins dancing.

Shrugging, Jaden joins her in the dance.

* * *

Yusei: Next time on Rise of the Supreme Multi-King...

1. Surgery

2. Partnership

3. Stress


	9. Stress

Chapter _9: Stress, Pride and Surgery_

_Disclaimer: I do not own OOO or GX._

Kenshin: Sorry for the wait. Other stories came up, and we felt that no one reads this.

* * *

_Last time on Rise of the Supreme Multi-King - _

_Medal monsters made of desire, Greeed, have revived and now attack humans. Standing in their way is the lone warrior, OOO. After receiving the seal Jaden Yuki becomes OOO and adopts the title Kamen Rider, where he swears himself to protect humanity from the Greeed, as well as any other danger. His allies in all this are the bird Greeed Ankh, whose body is torn apart because of the lack of his other medals and now uses OOO for his goals, as well as the Kougami Foundation. Where will this battlefield end?_

* * *

Time passes by since the battle with Core. Alexis is in Japan, worried about how to spend her money wisely now that both Jaden and Sarina are gone. Ankh has been a bother too, always trying to sneak in and steal ice candy.

"Ankh, knock it off!" she shouts at him.

"Be quiet; I'm hungry!" he tells her, but that's when she grabs the ice and tosses it into the backroom. "Hey!" Seeing the look of death in her eyes he heads over to pick it up.

Finally their suffering ends the moment Jaden and Sarina enter the restaurant. "Hey guys! I miss anything?"

"Jaden!" she shouts, running up to him with a scowl. "Where did you go?! I was worried sick something happened; not to mention it's hard to get a job nowadays what with the Yummy attacks!"

"Sorry, Alexis! Jaden was with me in Rio!" Alexis stares at Sarina in shock.

"Huh?! But..."

"Long story. Where's Ankh?" Jaden looks around for the bird man.

"Ankh?" Alexis looks into the backroom where he and Jaden sleep.

Ankh storms out angry, tossing a pop stick into the trash. "Oh, you're back. Bout time."

Jaden grabs Ankh and pushes him back in the back. "You really don't know about the Dinosaur Yummy that attacked me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about; there are only supposed to be 5 core medals," Ankh replies. "If there are others maybe you should ask Kougami about it." 'Although, if he did fight one it might be worth thinking about.'

'I thought about it, but it might cost allot of Cell medals. We had to pay interest just for a couple of cells.' Jaden groans at the thought of having to go to Kougami for such a desperate situation.

Ankh walks off, his footwork revealing a frustrated attitude. The rider however sighs as he lays in the bed with the iPad. "Kamen Rider Double." Using the device he searches the internet for info about his two in one buddy, coming to a fansite all about Kamen Riders. He looks in shock at a new article about him, as OOO.

Night time rolls around, and as Jaden looks up information about his senpai the girls prepare for tomorrow's cosplay event, cowboys. By the time morning comes up he spots Ankh grumpily looking through the medal holder. "None...none of them are mine..."

"What?"

"My medals..." Ankh trembles with anger.

"Dude, calm down," says Jaden as he yawns himself awake. "They'll show up..."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Ankh shouts, the pressure of everything coming up. "It may be alright for you but I'm stuck as a hand! I'm paying 60 percent of the medals you earn for that equipment and I need a roosting station to use that!" Ankh points at the ipad and iphone. "But to live in this situation; that woman with the cosplay fetish is pissing me off! Along with that blond girl of yours! Why is a human so strong; it's bizarre!

"Even more bizarre is the medal situation!" Ankh tosses the cores to the ground. "All these medals we collected from my siblings and none of them are mine! The memories I sought out are gone too! WHERE ARE THE OTHER 7?!" At the end he grabs hold of Jaden's neck. Also apparent is that he hasn't remembered their names at all.

"Sheesh...what are you stressed?" Ankh pushes him away and leaves.

Jaden picks himself up and stares at Ankh's fading form. "Guess it was a touchy subject." Although as he thinks about it, considering who gave him the Lion head there's a good chance whoever has Ankh's other medals could be Kougami, or even Saiou. "If I'm right, I doubt Kougami would scatter the other seven around the world."

Speaking of Saiou, back at his lab he's currently doing work on an important piece of equipment. Kazari enters the lab wearing his human skin. "Yo!"

"Did you create a Yummy," asks the creepy older man.

"Of course. Cell Medals are needed," says the panthera Greeed.

"It's fine until OOO shows up."

"Even if OOO defeats the Yummy the cell medals he sends to go to Kougami, and those come here to you and then me. I can't lose," he retorts. "Besides, I'm more interested in those Core Medals you were able to make."

"The black medals were unstable; that's why they broke so easily when OOO destroyed Core. If I could meet the alchemists who made the medals it'd be easily to replicate a proper one," says Saiou as he adjusts his doll.

Back with Ankh he has just noticed a Yummy. "Jaden, let's go!"

"Hey, how long were you here?!" Jaden follows after Ankh towards the Yummy. On their way to the sight they come before a group of four Yummys. They stare in shock at these grayer and poorly wrapped mummies. "...Is it these guys?"

"No...why couldn't I sense these things earlier?" Ankh holds up a set of medals, Gatatoraba, and tosses them to Jaden before knocking aside one of the Yummy.

Jaden slips the medals inside and scans before kicking another aside. "Henshin!"

"**_KUGAWATA! TORA! BATTA!_**"

Jaden transforms into OOO, wielding the Tora Claws and the Kuwagata horns. "Huh...Let's see, I used Gatakiriba and Uva can shoot lightning I think, so I should be able to too."

OOO charges in and slashes at the poorly wrapped Yummys, noticing his attacks aren't harming them at all. 'Are they impervious to pain?'

Ankh keeps quiet as the yummys attack, having to fight them back by himself in addition to Jaden. "Use the lightning horns on your head!"

OOO jumps in the air as green electricity forms around his horns. He then fires off spurts of lightning that destroys the Yummys, and reverts back to Jaden. Ankh walks over to the medal remains, only finding two cells broken into halves. "Whoever made these garbage must have medals to spare. Let's go!"

"Ah, Ankh wait!" Jaden chases after his partner, his hair electrified and fuzzy from Kuwagata.

Back in the secret hideout of the Greeed Uva enters as his bug form. Mezool is feeding Gamel candy on a stool, who giggles. "Ah, Uva. Did you find out who made that dinosaur Yummy?"

"Nope, but I did discover a new trick," says the insect. "It's time to make our move. While they're distracted by Kazari's Yummy we'll gain medals for ourselves."

Back to Action...

Jaden and Ankh stop by a hospital, where a group of patients are trying to gain admittance. "A hospital? Why would a Yummy be there?"

"Let's take a moment to think; ever since we returned humans have been showing strange desires, like a desire for destruction. So it shouldn't be strange to find a weird one now, like a desire for saving lives or surgery," says the bird Greeed. "But there's definitely a Yummy there. They're only taking past patients in this hospital, but that shouldn't affect this body."

"Speaking of which," Jaden begins while sighing, "how are we going to get in without getting injured? I don't think we can use Atticus in his injured state."

"Simple. We'll pretend I'm injured and you scoop around," says Ankh. "Call that girl."

"I hope Alexis is okay with this." Jaden takes the iPhone and contacts the dirty blond tomorrow girl.

After the call Alexis agrees to go through with it, and rushes over to help the rider and his supplier. With Ankh, Alexis and Jaden inside the rider splits up from them to search the hospital. He takes out a couple of Candroids, Unagi and Taka, and has them search the building.

"I'll look around. You guys..." He pauses when he catches a familiar sight. "...Syrus?!"

Syrus, completely bandaged and pretending to be injured as well, approaches Jaden. "I'm just looking for the Yummy. I had a Taka and Batta Candroid following you."

He points outside the window, revealing the two candroids. "Though, Kougami might be upset."

Ankh and Alexis stay silent, perplexed with Syrus' appearance.

"...Anyway, I'll go check down this hall. You go check the upper floor. There's a chance the Yummy is a surgeon," says the young Truesdale. He then walks off.

"A surgeon?" Jaden heads to the stairs with that thought in mind.

"...you look like a total clown," Ankh comments dryly.

"I could look like a clown," replies Syrus. "Or I could look like a glove possessing a man who looks like a clown."

That sets him off; faster than either of them could react, Ankh throws a rocket punch at Syrus, sending him flying into a couch. Laughing, he flies off, leaving Alexis to worry over her brother. "Atticus!"

Upstairs with Jaden, he comes to a scene containing an older man well in his 60s-70s and a woman.

"What are you talking about? They ask for my assistance and you keep stopping me from doing surgery!" says the female surgeon. Her tag reads Fonda Fontaine.

"You haven't been able to do surgery because you're not qualified to do it!" replies the director.

"My patients have proven that I'm qualified. You're a fool for letting their lives hang by a thread just because you're jealous of my skills!" Fonda walks off, but is stopped by the director.

"You stupid girl!" he shouts before pulling her aside. "You don't know anything about being a doctor; I will never let you hold a scalpel again! Got it?!"

Unfortunately his heart has an attack, and he finds himself falling back on a wall. "That's unforgivable...I want to perform surgery...I WANT TO!" Her face and right arm transform, revealing bandages and claws similar to syringes.

Jaden gives a dry sigh. "Found her."

The possessed woman edges herself closer to the hospital director, who is both shocked and in pain just by looking at her. "I will perform surgery on you!"

Jaden reaches out and grabs her arm, before dragging the woman off. They struggle a bit before he loses his grip and hits the wall. "From what I can tell this has to be Kazari's."

"Let me perform surgery," says Fonda in a sadistic tone as she approaches Jaden. The rider heads to a fire escape and leads her out, drawing the woman to an open field.

"Good. Now no one can get hurt." Fonda lunges at Jaden, but that's when Ankh grabs her arm. "About time!"

He knocks her aside and tosses Tatoba to Jaden. "Hurry up and finish her off."

The Yummy exits Fonda's body, before growing its body in the form of a BSDM cat girl. "...yeah, that won't give me nightmares." Regardless Jaden slips in the three medals and scans them. "Henshin!"

"**_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!_**"

Becoming OOO Jaden activates his claws and engages, slashing at the cat woman fiercely. She leaps over his claws and scratches at his back mid landing. He turns around and ducks underneath another of her swipes before kicking at her legs and jabbing his claws into her chest. The cat girl rolls over the ground.

"Hurry up and finish her off!" shouts Ankh anxiously.

"Don't rush me!" OOO leaps in kicking at her. He then slashes several times before kicking the Yummy away. "Throw me that combo! The Sagouzo one!"

"Already memorized the name?" Ankh tosses the coins to Jaden, who grabs them. "If you can survive three combos at once this should be nothing!"

OOO swaps Tatoba with Sagouzo and scans.

"**_SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! Sagozo. SAGOZO!_**" At that moment, he makes a hot blooded roar and summons a gravitational force to repel the cat woman. He then activates a Rocket Punch on the Yummy. "That's just the punch I've been looking for!"

As he prepares to finish the Yummy off Fonda crawls over and faints, just on top of the Yummy. "Eh?! Where did she come from?!"

The Yummy enters her, and using Fonda's face runs away. "Hey, wait up-gah!" The strain of the combo takes its toll on Jaden, forcing him to become human again.

Ankh flies over angry, his limit breaching. "You let it get away?!"

"Don't blame me for using the slow combo!" he shouts at him.

"I gave you that combo to finish it off sooner, so it wouldn't get away!" Ankh then flies off, still angry at Jaden's hesitation.

"I told you, I wouldn't let anyone die!" he shouts back. "Just get back to Atticus and I'll find her!"

"NO! No more! I'M FED UP WITH EVERYTHING!" Ankh heads into the sky, going further away from the hospital.

Jaden, still feeling heavy, looks up at Ankh in shock. "Ankh...you're kidding right? Ankh?! What about the detective?!"

Back inside the hospital doctors have taken Atticus to the emergency room. Alexis waits just outside the room, staying there until suddenly Jaden comes in. "Jaden! Where's Ankh?"

"He hasn't come back... I don't think he will for a while."

"No way...then Atticus..." Just the thought of what would happen to him starts tears to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back!" Jaden tells her, clasping his hands over hers. She looks up to him, finding herself fighting back the tears.

"Jaden..." She subconsciously clenches on his hands, but not enough to break them.

"Alexis, have you seen the director? I need to find out why Kazari targeted her," he says, his hands still held together with Alexis'.

As if on cue a stretcher comes rolling by Jaden and Alexis, which has the director. He notes Jaden and says, "It's you from before!" He reaches out to grab him. "Tell me! Why did that happen? What's wrong with Fonda?!"

"She had a run-in with a cat monster that allowed her to get her desire fulfilled," Jaden says, looking off to the side with regret and pity. He really has to know the reason for being targeted. "Sorry, but I have to catch her before her own desire swallows her, which is why I have to ask; why did you deny her a chance to do surgery? Why hold her back?"

"A monster...made from desire possessed her...because I prevented her from performing surgery..." he mutters, still rearing from his heart attack. He grasps his chest as pain causes him to contract.

"Director, please stop!" says a doctor. "Save your energy for breathing!"

"I wanted her to understand the value of life; she did surgery and was so confident she could do it she didn't care about the life she had to look over... I tried to help her, but she ended up like this!" The director closes his eyes with shock.

"Cardiac arrest... I'm sorry, but I'll find her. Alexis, wait here; I'll bring back Ankh too." Jaden releases Alexis and rushes off. She reaches out for him without thinking.

Meanwhile he continues running through the park Ankh flew in the direction of. He digs into his pockets checking his medals. "Tatoba... I can use Taka to find Ankh, but I'll still need Cell for Candroids."

Elsewhere...

"It seems you've gone through allot, Syrus," says Kougami in his office. Behind him, because he's looking out the window, is Syrus.

"… President, I-"

"Don't talk! All you need to do is what you want!" shouts the big ham, shocking Syrus the moment he claps his hands. "Plus your replacement Jim here worked real hard." Jim collapses to the ground after consuming so many calories, while a crocodile begins eating the rest of the cakes. "Though he's not at Satonaka's level he worked very hard."

Syrus looks to the side. '_If only he knew she liked spicy food._'

"You need to be more like Jim, and Jaden," he tells him.

"I can't do what they can; I just find it disappointing," says Syrus.

"Syrus! The only thing keeping you from making it is that pride of yours!" shouts the president. "Use your desire to suppress that useless pride; I find that part of you to be very boring."

With Ankh...

"I guess there was no real reason to dump the handy dandy human..." says Ankh as he rests in a tree. His eye takes notice of Fonda, who has scared off a lady and her dog. "Look who just showed up!"

"Let me perform surgery!" Fonda spots Ankh close by, and approaches him.

"Behave like a good Yummy." Ankh flies about her, dodging her swings and swipes before he gets caught. "That hurt, ya bitch!"

She smacks him into the dirt, knocking out cells, and stomps on his wrist. "Now, let me dissect you..." She raises her claw to bisect him apart.

Jaden rushes in and bashes into her, knocking the woman aside and freeing Ankh. "Ankh, I need Cheetah! And you have to go back to the hospital!"

"Don't give me orders!"

"I know, I know! Just do it!" he begs before Ankh scuffs.

"Whatever. This woman's like that glutton back then so it should do the trick." He tosses Cheetah over and flies off. "Try not to lose 'em."

Fonda approaches Jaden, an evil but sexy look on her face. "I'll take you apart..."

"I'll bring you back to the director, if it's the last thing I do!" Jaden slips in the medals just as she transforms back into the Yummy. "Henshin!"

"**TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!**" With the red and yellow random combo on as OOO the Yummy runs away. OOO chases her down and rapidly kicks her from behind. His kicks manage to tear apart the cells, only leaving her body behind. He then reaches out and grabs her, before pulling the woman out of the Yummy. They roll over the ground, OOO holding Fonda in his arms protectively. "You okay?"

"Who... Who are you?" she asks him.

"The director's in trouble! He's got a heart attack!" OOO says before going back to fighting the Yummy.

"He is?" Fonda stands up, shocked at the news.

"He didn't stop you from being a surgeon because he was jealous! You should know that!" OOO claws through a Yummy. Taking a nod, she rushes off to the hospital.

…

"Atticus! Please be okay!" Alexis begs as she holds her brother's hands. The doctors continue to work to save his life. "Please..."

She flinches seeing his hand twitch. "Atticus... You can feel my heart, can you?" She closes her eyes and continues to hold his hand, crushing his bones.

"Ouch!" She raises her head to see Ankh has merged with him. "Stop using your monstrous strength unless you want your brother in a coma ya gorilla!"

Angry, she flips him over off the stretcher, but then says, "Ah! Sorry brother!"

Jaden kicks the cat Yummy aside before scanning his medals. "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

He then charges through the rings at it. But at that moment a twister blows at OOO, stopping him before he could make a hit. Kazari comes out of hiding. "Not only cell medals, I'll be getting Core Medals too."

"Kazari!" OOO groans as he picks himself back up. "Where do you keep popping up from?!"

"Should you really be worried about that right now?" Kazari leaps at OOO alongside his Yummy, promoting fierce attacks. OOO blocks his claws by grabbing his hands, but the cat Yummy slashes him from behind. Kazari then claws him several times, before striking the belt.

That last attack causes him to fall over into the grass, his Yellow medals gone. Kazari now holds them in his hand. "Crap."

Kazari absorbs the medals in his body. "With this my medal count is 7. I only need two more to fully revive, and with his help I'll grow even more... Too bad you won't get to see that."

Kazari playfully walks over to Jaden, claws drawn to cut open his throat. Luckily Ankh arrives just in time. "Kazari, long time no see."

"Ankh, he's stolen his two medals back!" Jaden warns him.

"Then here." He tosses Tora over to him. "You're stronger now, so you won't be completely overwhelmed."

"I'll take that one too," Kazari says to him. Trash Yummy come after the group, mostly Ankh though, but Kazari remains focused on Jaden.

"Henshin!"

"**_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!_**"

(Regret Nothing ~ Tighten Up Plays)

OOO takes out the Medajalibur and begins to fight back, already slicing up the woman Yummy. He then stabs at Kazari, who dodges and counter slashes. OOO ducks and kicks him aside before slashing his arm. "Too easy."

Meanwhile Ankh begins fighting off the trash, finding his frustration going away through them. That's when Syrus comes rolling in and shoots at Kazari with a shotgun just before he could use fire a twister. "OOO, finish it off!"

OOO inserts two Cell medals, before ducking under Kazari's leap and then the Yummy. He then slashes at both of them to repel before inserting the third. With all three he pushes down on the lever and scans the sword. "**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**"

"Ah, seiya!" OOO swings his sword to slash at the two medal monsters, aiming for Kazari, but ends up only destroying the Siamese Cat. She explodes into cells, and the area fixes itself.

Kazari looks at the mess, before scuffing. "Whatever. You can keep the Cell Medals." These are his last words before he runs off.

Syrus then fires at the trash Yummy, destroying them. As he leaves, Ankh approaches OOO, who returns to Jaden, and while annoyed says, "I was gone for like ten seconds and you lose two medals? You're losing your edge!"

"Shut up! I'll get them back!" Ankh thrusts his hand at Jaden's neck, but he breaks free. Ankh then flies around his head hitting him. "Stop it! Kazari gave us a hint!"

"What?" Ankh floats before him to hear what he heard.

"He mentioned he was working with someone... It's worrying..." Jaden cups his chin as he thinks. That's when he remembers Alexis and Fonda. "Oh right, the director!"

Jaden rushes back to the hospital on the Ride Vendor. "Hey, wait up!"

Ankh returns to Atticus and manages to catch Jaden before he gets too far off. "It wouldn't be too far off if Kazari's working for someone. He's the most distrustful out of all of us so he would easily work with someone and back stab them later...but the only ones who could actually make a difference for him are those with Kougami."

'You're just like him though... You're honest, but like him.' Jaden continues to ride forward to the hospital.

Meanwhile, a school of piranha come towards Mezool-tachi in their hideout. The Greeed watch with satisfaction as the Yummy turn into medal. Gamel is especially pleased. "Wai! Medals!"

As the Yummy turn into medals the three Greeed begin to eat. "It was so nice of Kazari to distract OOO for us! We would never have gotten this much without his help, the poor fool."

"This is just the beginning; soon we'll take back our cores from Ankh and his pet king," says Uva as he absorbs medals. '_And then, I'll get more medals for myself._'

Later at the hospital Fonda comes out of the operating room. "He'll be okay."

Jaden and Alexis breath sighs of relief. The rider then looks to Alexis, saying, "That's a relief, right?"

"Yeah. You're such a talented surgeon," she says to Fonda.

"Yeah... I was scared though... This must be what he meant, my father." Fonda approaches Jaden before giving him a hug. "Thank you for saving me."

Alexis flinches the moment she touches him. Jaden, while shocked, stutters out, "No problem! I'm glad to help anyone I can."

Ankh leans back on a wall with a dissatisfied sigh. Of course he has no interest in what's happening. '_Kazari... Just who could he be working for?_'

* * *

- Next Time on Kamen Rider OOO -

1. Ankh discovers one of his medals.

2. The Greeed make a full scale assault on OOO, Kazari playing the puppeteer.

3. A new rider arrives and assists OOO.


	10. Medal Container

_**Chapter 10: A Trap, A Christmas Climax, and The Medal Container**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own OOO or GX._

* * *

Last time on Rise of the Supreme Multi-King -

Medal monsters made of desire, Greeed, have revived and now attack humans. Standing in their way is the lone warrior, OOO. After receiving the seal Jaden Yuki becomes OOO and adopts the title Kamen Rider, where he swears himself to protect humanity from the Greeed, as well as any other danger. His allies in all this are the bird Greeed Ankh, whose body is torn apart because of the lack of his other medals and now uses OOO for his goals, as well as the Kougami Foundation. Lately the Panthera Greeed Kazari has been working in secret with Dr. Saiou, while Ankh is still angst over his missing medals. Where could they be?

Cast:

Jaden Yuki/Kamen Rider OOO; A young, world traveler who can't turn his back on anyone, he suddenly becomes a Kamen Rider after helping the wrong person. As OOO he can use the power of his enemies the Greeed in the form of Core Medals. But he's not good at keeping track and they tend to get stolen. He also seems to be hiding some terrible past that he wants no one to know, and ever since he met Ankh and became OOO he's found something in his life to fulfill him.

Ankh/Atticus Rhodes: Atticus Rhodes is a police officer who got in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ankh is the greedy, red bird Greeed of his five siblings, with power over fire. But when he revived he became nothing more than a right hand, with only two of his medals including the one his consciousness is in. Stuck with no other option he has taken Atticus' body, keeping him alive while comatose, and orders Jaden around until he finds his other 7 medals.

Alexis Rhodes: Atticus' little sister, this girl is endowed with tremendous strength despite her frail, beautiful form. Still this power type has gone through much suffering, having lost her family except Atticus and Jaden who she has gained such care for. She still doesn't know much about this medal war or why Ankh would choose Jaden, but she will do all she can to help Jaden and by extension Ankh.

Sarina Shiraishi: The owner of Cous Cossier, the lovely and goofy Sarina is a cosplay fanatic who has a new theme for her restaurant every week. While left in the dark about Ankh's true form and the medal war, she still cares about her employees knowing they're in some sort of trouble on occasion.

Kougami Foundation -

Sheppard Kougami: An older gent who's a bigger ham than any comic book super villain, he loves desires above all things. He also was the one who found the medal chest where the Greeed were trapped in. He knows allot about the Medals, OOO and the Greeed than he lets on. When he's not making cakes he's planning to make the next.

Syrus Truesdale: A young man around Jaden's age who quit being a policeman to join the Foundation. Though the pay is good for what he needs it for he really wants to save the world. Thanks to Jaden though he's learned to take baby steps and earn his way up to being a hero.

Erika Satonaka: The beautiful secretary of Kougami's, who also doubles as a bodyguard, she doesn't think or care much about the Medal War going on or Kougami's goals. The only reason she scarfs down his cakes, which are sweet and she likes spicy food, is mostly because the pay is really good.

Takuma Saiou: A genius scientist who created the Medal System, he is a huge contrast to Kougami as he values death over birth, believing an ending is when one is complete and not rotten.

Enemies/Greeed-

Uva: The green bug Greeed and most impulsive of the group, he commands the insect Yummys and produces lightning. His Yummy would most likely steal something. His human form is usually a dark skinned boozer.

Kazari: The yellow cat Greeed and conniving member of the group, he makes panthera Yummys that decorate over their hosts and he produces wind like twisters. His human form is a white haired punk and he'll be the one most likely to stab you in the back.

Mezool: The blue marine Greeed and 'loving' of the group, she spawns aquatic Yummys that cause obsessions. She commands water, acts like a mother to the group, and turns into an adorable little school girl as a human.

Gamel: The gray mammal Greeed and airhead of the group, he produces heavy mammal Yummys that follow his desires that he borrows from others. He has gravitational powers and has a human form of a gothic manchild. He spends most of his time being Mezool's little son.

...

"For the most part this is fully complete," says Saiou as he places the Birth Driver on his desk. He then seals it away in a suitcase. "The data he provided allowed me to finish; all that's left is the final check... What I need to check first though is the true power of the medals..."

"Then let's try it; we've got enough to do it," says Kazari with a grin.

Cous Cossier...

After the duel at the hospital, time passes by enough for Christmas time to come into everyone's mind. Ankh is busy spying on Kougami using Candroids as Jaden and Sarina prepare for the yuletide season. Speaking of which she approaches Jaden. "Here you go, a bill for the ice Ankh-chan ate."

"Eh?!" Jaden's jaw drops seeing the price. "He ate this much?!"

"Yeah, I'm not good with confronting situations like these, but knowing when to make a request is part of a good relationship. Take care of it!" she says, eventually smiling at the end. "By the way, have you seen Alexis yet?"

"No... I'll go look for her," Jaden offers before pocketing the bill.

"Well she should be here by now." As she speaks Ankh comes up and pulls Jaden to a secure location, behind her back. "It'd be nice if I knew she was o...kay..." Sarina looks around for Jaden. "Jaden-kun?"

With the two Ankh releases Jaden after bringing him far off from the restaurant and says, "I found it, one of my Core Medals. It's in the hands of Kougami."

"It is?" He stares at Ankh in shock. "I knew he would have it, but where is it now?"

"Right now it's going to be delivered to that Takuma's lab, along with 5000 cell medals. You're gonna help me highjack them," says Ankh as he looks at his iphone. "They also got that Syrus guy with them, so you're needed."

"You what?" Jaden is taken back by his statement. "I'm not going to commit Grand Theft Auto!"

"OOO's power is needed-"

"It's stealing; I'm not doing it!"

"I don't care; it's my core medal!" he tells him.

"I'd do it too if I were you," says Kazari as he approaches before them in his human form. "Yo, OOO and Ankh."

Jaden and Ankh turn to Kazari, wondering why a white haired guy is talking to them. "Who are you?"

"Ehhh? So you can't recognize me in this form, can you?" As if in an instant Ankh sees yellow in him, and scowls.

"So, it's Kazari... What do you want?"

"I thought I'd give your pet king a reason to attack the transport truck. I'm sure a hero would waste no time going to save his girlfriend." Kazari chuckles a bit as he looks up, kicking his feet back and forth playfully.

"Girlfriend?" Jaden looks at Ankh. "What does he... Wait, Alexis?!"

Kazari chuckles a bit more, even as Jaden approaches him with a glare. "What did you do to Alexis?!"

Ankh flinches, remembering seeing that look in his eyes before. "That girl is trapped inside that truck," he says to him, a little spooked at the glare. Ankh finds himself staring at Jaden with intrigue as well. "You can believe what you want, but first ask yourself if you've seen her anytime today."

Jaden prepares to leave, saying, "I'll deal with you later," before he dashes off.

"Kazari, what kinda trap are you planning now?" Ankh demands of him.

"Whatever I say you have no choice but to walk straight it; it's your precious Core after all." Kazari smiles as he watches Ankh run off.

Ankh tosses his a cell before he turns on a Ride Vendor, heading off to catch the transport truck. Jaden does the same, and together they track it down. Just as it reaches a bridge they tail it.

"Kazari is a sneaky guy, and kidnapping her is just something he could do..." Jaden continues to follow them, worried over his friend.

Eventually Syurs comes up by a bridge, before he and the Ride Vendor Platoons cross on board. But unfortunately before they could pass to the other side Uva and Mezool stand on the other side. "We'll be taking that truck along with those Cell Medals."

"How did they know?!" Syrus stops the car and along with the other Ride Vendor Platoon members fire at them.

Jaden parks just behind them, removing his helmet. "Why are they here? Was this the trap he wanted?"

Ankh parks up near him. "OOO, use these."

"My name's Jaden!" he replies before taking Tatoba. "Henshin!"

**"****____****TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!****" **

As OOO he leaps into action, kicking back both Uva and Mezool. "Syrus, make sure the medals are safe."

As Syrus follows his orders he orders the other Ride Vendor Platoon members to leave. OOO then goes back to fighting the two Greeed, already using the Tora Claws. Despite being good at fighting Greeed now these two are still getting the upperhand on him.

Back with Ankh he's trying to pry open the back door, when Syrus approaches with his shotgun. "Move aside."

"It's my medal!" he shouts, before they hear someone coming up at him from behind. "Gamel!"

Uva slashes OOO across the OOO Lungs, sending him crashing. "Did... Did you guys get stronger?"

"We're not going to keep failing like before," says Uva as he rubs his fingers along his claws.

"OOO boy, stay out of the way this time." Mezool summons water from the river below them upon OOO while Uva releases an electric shock.

"Medal!" Gamel rams the door with his head, busting the lock open in the process but hurting himself. "Ouch!"

Inside the truck, Alexis opens her eyes, having woken up from the ramming to find herself in darkness. "How did I...Oh right...Some weirdo captured me." She breaks free and crawls out, looking for anyone. Her eyes widen in shock seeing Gamel, Ankh and Syrus. "Eh?! What's going on?!"

"Isn't that..." Syrus begins staring at Alexis.

"OOO, use this to clear them up!" Ankh tosses Kuwagata at Jaden.

He grabs it, and slips the medal in before scanning.** "KUWAGATA! TORA! BATTA!"**

Gaining stag beetle horns he releases green lightning from them upon the Greeed just as Mezool grabs his throat. The lightning repels her and Uva, before it travels over to Gamel.

'Is that?' "Jaden!" Alexis shouts.

"Alexis?!" Jaden sees her coming out of the truck, and immediately forgets about the two Greeed around him.

"Medal..." Grumbling Gamel picks himself back up and walks into the truck, but he unintentionally scared her, leading the woman to viciously pound on his head. "Ouch! That unexpectedly hurts!" Gamel pushes her back in the truck, knocking her out.

"Ankh! Help Alexis!"

"Jaden, look out!" Syrus shouts, as Mezool releases water at him. He goes flying into the front of the truck in pain.

Barely hanging on a thread, OOO breathes heavily as he glances at Uva and Mezool, and then Syrus and Ankh trying to stop Gamel. The red right hand says, "OOO! Stop Gamel!"

"But if he rampages Alexis will get..." Uva grabs hold of his neck and lifts him up. At that moment Gamel knocks Ankh and Syrus aside.

"Say goodbye to your partner again, Ankh!" With all his strength Uva slashes OOO, knocking him off the bridge and sending his medals flying.

"Damn it!" Ankh flies out to try and stop him, but Kazari comes sneaking in and attacks him, stealing a handful of medals from him: Kamikiri and both Unagi.

"Sorry Ankh, but these are ours now. Uva, go!" Following Kazari's orders, Uva heads into the car as a human and drives away with Alexis and Gamel.

"Wait!" Syrus gives chance in his car.

"I see what's going on now... But there's more to this trap, is it?" Ankh stares at Kazari with a scowling smile.

"Doesn't matter. You're about to die along with him." Ankh leaps over the bridge after OOO, escaping a twister sent by Kazari.

Ankh continues to swim, searching for the foolish 'king'. "OOO, you bastard..."

Back at the bridge, Kazari and Mezool prepare to go. "Alright, let's go regroup."

"Kazari, I agree with Ankh. I can't trust you either, even more than him," Mezool adds, causing him to stop.

Kazari chuckles and walks to her. "So, is that how you see me?" Without warning he jabs into her stomach, taking as many of her medals as he could. She falls backwards and crashes to the ground, reverting to her human form. The panthera holds his hand up, revealing 5 medals.

"Kazari!"

"This is part of my goal. See ya later." Kazari dashes away, leaving Mezool to bleed cells.

…

Ankh comes to a shore, where Jaden is left sprawled on a rock. He approaches him, shouting, "OOO! OOO!"

He awakens and stares at Ankh. "Ankh... Where's Alexis?"

"It's your fault! We lost allot of Core Medals because you were too distracted by that girl!" he shouts at him, before stomping onto shore. Jaden picks himself up.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have no intention of letting Alexis get hurt. It's bad enough she's involved. I'm still surprised he managed to con those two into his plan..." Jaden grits his teeth in anger, remembering Kazari. "We have to save..."

"I'm going. I'll steal my core medal from Kazari no matter what; that Alexis and her freakish strength might be useful." Just before he could waddle ahead, Jaden grabs him and tosses him back into the water.

"Wait a minute," he begins. "You may have me as your lackey, but you're not getting Alexis involved in your vendetta. You try anything, and I'll-"

Before Jaden could continue Ankh grabs him and forces his head into the ground, just before turning him faceup. "Don't get cocky Jaden! That girl may be able to get away with picking on me, but you're a wuss. Even if you gave up your life you wouldn't be able to protect anyone."

Jaden glares in his eyes, before kicking him off. He then says, "I know what I have to do... You help me save her; I'll pay for a year's worth of ice cream."

"For my Core Medal I don't care if-" He stops to think. "Wait...a year's worth?"

"And... I'll help get back the medals we lost." Jaden begins to breathe slowly looking at him.

Ankh takes a moment to think more, before they shake on it. "Got it."

…

Back with Uva and Gamel, the duo are waiting in a warehouse; Alexis is still unconscious and the medals are left untouched. Human Uva complains, "They should be here by now... How long should this take?"

Gamel is bored out of his tiny mind. "Mezool is still not here..."

That's when Kazari shows up out of nowhere, clutching his arm in pain. "Uva!"

"Kazari?" The two Greeed approach him.

"They got me, along with Mezool!" Kazari mumbles in pain just before he leans his back on the truck.

"Mezool?!" Acting instantly, a desperate Gamel goes out to look for her. "Mezool!"

"Damn!" Uva grumbles, as Kazari collapses behind him. Once his back is turned, Kazari sharpens his claws and approaches him quietly. "...Wait..." Uva quickly transforms and turns around, but gets struck and loses cells.

Alexis manages to finally wake up, her vision returning just in time to see Uva crash to the ground. Kazari walks over to him with a disparaged look on his face. "Ah, guess I messed up. I was close to getting some more medals too."

"Kazari, you haven't changed a bit!" growls Uva angrily.

"I was a little worried when Mezool noticed, but I got what I wanted just in time." He makes a silent chuckle before playing with his four Wolverine claws.

"Wait! You mean you got Mezool?!"

"Uva, let's think for a moment; isn't just fully reviving and swallowing the world boring? Like humans, we should evolve too." At the end of his words Uva runs off. "Coward. Oh well. I just gotta wait for..." Kazari turns with a sigh and comes face to face with a scared Alexis. "Oh yeah, you're still here. Your job as a hostage has ended. Get lost."

After forcing her body to move, Alexis crawls out of the truck and runs away. "...Psych!" Kazari then grins before blasting her with a twister just before she's out of sight. Unfortunately Ankh and Jaden come in to save her, the former by summoning a wave of flames.

Kazari stares in shock at the two of them. Jaden lifts Alexis up. "You okay, Alexis?"

"Jaden..." Alexis reaches out to hug Jaden. "Thank you!"

"Huh? Didn't you guys break up?" Kazari asks them with a laugh.

"There's nothing TO breakup!" Ankh tells him before holding up the Sagozo combo to Jaden. "OOO, don't forget about that deal."

"I haven't forgotten," he responds before taking the gray medals and slipping them in. "I just need to get a couple jobs in, too."

With a flip of the driver and a scan down the medals he shouts, "Henshin!"

"_****__**SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! Sagozo...SAGOZO!**_"

As Sagouzo he makes a hot-blooded roar and bangs his chest. The area becomes heavy with gravity before he stomps over to Kazari. Almost immediately the two engage in fighting, Sagouzo OOO being forced to use brute strength and endurance to get around his speed.

However that's when Gamel in his Greeed form comes walking in. "Mezool isn't ther-Ah! It's OOO."

"Gamel! Mezool will be happy if you defeat OOO!" Kazari lies before taking a lariat to the neck.

"Really?! Then I'll do it!" Gamel inserts a medal into his forehead, and calls out a land turtle Yummy with a wrecking ball. They then charge into battle, the Yummy throwing its ball at OOO from behind.

OOO cries out in pain feeling the ball, before turning around at his new opponent. Regardless he focuses on attacking Kazari, who's not making this any easier, and gets struck in the back again by Gamel.

"Jaden..." Alexis mutters from where she and Ankh hide. "Ankh, isn't there anything he can do?"

"Three against one isn't fair... Ankh, do we have more speed?" asks OOO quickly before blocking the turtle and locking his arms with Kazari's.

"If I know what he's going for, then he'll need these!" Ankh tosses Lion and Tora over to Jaden, who grabs with ease.

But as he does Kazari comes in and slashes at him, knocking away Sai and Gorilla. "Jaden!"

"And now you're done for." Kazari lunges at OOO one final time. At that very moment he scans the three medals.

**"___LION! TORA! ZOU!_"** With this new power he slashes at Kazari, knocking him away and tearing out a light yellow medal. He raises his arm and grabs the medal.** "****____****LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA RATA! LATORATAH!****" **

**(Ride on Right Time plays)**

Kazari rolls along the ground, looking at the two medals he took instead of the three he aimed for. "Damn!"

With a fierce roar, OOO releases Liodias from his entire body, blinding Gamel and his Yummy, Kazari grabs the Greeed and hops in the truck before driving off. "Oh well. My goal isn't to kill him."

"OOO, stop him!" Ankh shouts before he and Alexis run for the truck.

"On my way!" OOO dashes after them, but the turtle enters its shell and spin flies after him. It releases shell bombs upon them.

Ankh grabs Alexis and pulls her into hiding. She looks up at her helper. "T-Thank you."

As he stares back at her, a shocked expression on his face, OOO heads outside as the turtle floats around him. "I hope this works."

He takes out two Cell Medals and inserts them into the Medajalibur. The turtle moans, "Defeat OOO!"

OOO then pushes down on the handle and scans the blade. "DOUBLE SCANNING CHARGE!" He waits for the turtle to come in closer, preparing himself to slash. As if on cue Syrus sneaks in and fires rockets, taking it off guard and exposing him to the Medajalibur's power.

"Seiya!" OOO slashes, releasing a blue sword beam that carves through the Yummy's soft underbelly. Like this it explodes, leaving behind a single cell.

Alexis gives a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness... He's safe." Syrus straps on his helmet and leaves, taking a nearby Ride Vendor.

OOO flips his switch up, returning to Jaden. "Sorry Ankh... He got..." As he walks, stumbles really, over to Ankh, he ends up collapsing to his knees.

"Jaden!" Alexis rushes over to his side, holding back her sorrow. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you got caught in his trap."

"It's... Okay... I'm just glad you're...safe..." Jaden cringes in pain feeling the wounds.

"...A medal container..." Ankh whispers to himself. He remembers hearing it from Kougami when he spied on them. He then looks over the core medals he has: Taka, Tora, Batta, Kuwagata, Zou, Cheetah, and Lion.

"Ankh... I've been thinking... We need to talk to Kougami..."

"I'll go." Ankh boards a Ride Vendor and adjusts his helmet, that he brought with in.

"Wait, what makes me think you won't kill the guy?"

"Don't you have to treat your wounds first?" Ankh asks with a grin.

"Wounds?" Alexis repeats, looking at Jaden.

"Wait, Ankh-" Alexis grabs Jaden and pulls him back.

"You're not going anywhere until I treat your wounds!"

"But I have to go through allot to keep him under wraps!" Ignoring him Alexis drags him literally back to Cous Cossier.

...

Back with Kazari, he, Saiou and Gamel are inside of the factory within his room. On a table the yellow kitty notes four trays with Core Medals on them: one with Mezool's, one with Gamel's, one with Uva's sole medal and Ankh's red medal. He hands him a tray of Mezool's core medals, saying, "Here Gamel. Insert these and Mezool will be pleased."

"Really?" Without haste Gamel inserts them all inside his slot. Kazari watches with a crazed smile, taking delight in Gamel's sparking of energy the moment he finishes and becomes his Greeed form.

'He's always been obedient so he'll be fine.' Once he's done Kazari throws in Gamel's core medals, some of them coming from Saiou as well. Gamel revels with energy, all the cores inside of him returning him to his strongest form.

"With 13 medals inside of him this is surely an intriguing experiment, yet at the same time not enough." Saiou approaches Kazari. "I'm actually hoping to use some of yours too."

Kazari's response is to knock off his doll, causing him to freak out again. "Don't talk about Core Medals like they're collectible items. They're a part of our lives...I will take this though, Ankh's Kujaku." After taking the red medal Kazari leaps.

…

"I believe you and Syrus have suffered trouble; the Greeed Kazari had you and your siblings fight eachother for ownership of the medals, and he ended up stealing them from you," Kougami says as he sits by his counter drinking wine from glass.

"You're not secretly helping him are you? You or that weirdo with the doll..." Ankh crosses his arms under his chest.

"It might have been Dr. Takuma, who made the request in the first place...But I can't condemn him. He desires to see the power of the Core Medals!" Kougami walks to the window at his desk, looking out at the setting sun. "Desire cannot be stopped; it will save the world!"

Ankh laughs. "Since you like desire so much, fulfill my desire by giving me my Core Medals!"

"Hate to break it to you, but I don't have ANY MORE! Even I don't know where the rest are." Kougami takes out his bottle and begins to pour more. "Doctor Saiou's experiment should be interesting to watch; you who want all of the medals should want to know too. Drink?"

Ankh pauses for a moment before leaving. Kougami makes a chuckle. "You catch on quick, Ankh."

…

Jaden stands up out of bed, pulling his shirt down after receiving compresses. "Thanks Alexis. But I have to go."

"Jaden, I don't think it's very healthy for you being a Kamen Rider... Let alone OOO. Those combos hurt you don't they?" She looks over at him, and he remains silent.

"I know... Speaking of health, how much is a year's worth of ice cream?"

"A year?" Alexis sighs knowing this is about Ankh. "Well, considering ice cream bars are roughly 300 yen, it should be 36500, plus tax."

"WHAT?!" The poor guy almost falls out of his seat. "I'm definitely gonna need some more jobs..."

"Jaden, you and Ankh saved me, and since it was this deal that promoted him to do so, I'll help you pay for it," she tells him. "If you're alright go see this Kougami person."

"Yeah... Hopefully he hasn't thrashed him apart yet..." Jaden grabs the driver and heads out the door. Alexis manages to stop him just before he leaves.

"You do what you can. Oh yeah..." Alexis leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you again." She then heads back inside.

His eyes widen feeling her lips, before a huge red blush rises on his face. "Wow... Still, I have to focus."

Trying to put aside the fact that Alexis may or may not like him, Jaden takes the Ride Vendor over to the Foundation.

In the city Mezool continues to walk painfully, Cell Medals spilling from her stomach. "Gotta... Get back to the hideout..."

She enters the abandoned bar, stopping when she sees Uva rampaging. "Damn that Kazari... I should probably follow his example."

She then flinches hearing his words. 'That's right... Uva was betrayed by Kazari... Now that I'm like this he'll most likely do what he did...'

Mezool steps away from the bar and walks as fast as she could. The sound of medals dropping catches his attention however, and after heading out the door spots her fleeting form. "Mezool..."

He takes a couple of Cell Medals and snaps them in half, producing Trash Yummy. "Find her... Steal her medals."

Jaden continues to drive towards the Foundation, hoping to use the medal business now to distract him from Alexis. But along the way he spots someone running. That girl, Mezool, trips and falls face forward. 'Got to...get farther...' She looks back and gasps seeing trash Yummy following her. "No!" She picks herself up and keeps running.

At the hideout Gamel looks around. "Are? Where is everyone? Mezool!"

"Yummy?" Jaden dismounts and rushes into battle, kicking away a Yummy and helping Mezool up. "You okay?"

Mezool looks up in shock at Jaden, thinking, 'That's OOO boy... Oh right. He's helping me because he doesn't know who I am.'

Since they are close to Kougami's Ankh spots them not too far away. "OOO!" He then tosses him the Tatoba combo before knocking them away.

Jaden slips them inside the seal and scans. "Henshin!"

"_****__**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!**_"

He takes out the Medajalibur and inserts one cell before scanning. "SINGLE SCANNING CHARGE!"

He runs through the trash and slashes through each and every one of them, watching as they explode upon contact. "Who keeps making these?"

"Gamel is too stupid to sink so low as to come up with this garbage. I'm thinking it's Kazari; they stalled us from reaching the Yummy at the hospital that one time," Ankh says as he tosses away a broken cell he picked up. His eyes glance upon Mezool, asking, "Who's she?"

"No idea." He returns to being Jaden. "They were after her."

"Um, my name is..." Mezool looks down. 'I need a name; something that wouldn't be similar to me at all...' "My name is Blair."

"Well, why were they after you? Huh?" Ankh approaches her and grabs her by the chin. "Did you find a shiny coin or something?"

"Easy!" Jaden pushes him aside.

"I-I did find some of these." She holds her hand out to reveal cell medals. Ankh immediately takes them.

"Just cells huh..." Ankh pockets them before he says to Jaden. "Go inside and talk to that Kougami guy. He might be able to tell you some things he's hiding from me. As for me, I'm heading home, eating some ice and taking a nap."

He then takes off, leaving Jaden with his new friend. "I have to go. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"S-Sure. Thank you for your help." She then leans in and pecks his cheek before she walks off, still in pain from before. 'That should work for me.'

Inside, Kougami awaits Jaden's entry. Satonaka has left already so he's the only one left.

Jaden walks in, coming by Satonaka. "Uh, where is everyone?"

"Tomorrow's Christmas," says Sheppard to the young rider. "Anyway, what can I do for OOO tonight? I've already told Ankh about Dr. Takuma and his probable involvement with the yellow Greeed."

"Well, allot of things have been on my mind lately. Like, we found a young woman who was attacked by Trash Yummy, and..." He pauses for a moment. "It's not just that. Some of the stuff you're hiding are setting him off. I just need to know some things."

"Oh? It's rare that you've taken an interest in the subject of the Greeed..." Kougami says. He then offers him a glass of red wine, to which he declines. "Even though you've become OOO and taken up the name Kamen Rider you've treated the whole situation like it was someone else's problem, or should I say you didn't want to be involved. But your desire to fight and save people have led you to want to know the situation more.

"As you know, I view desire over all things, and you're probably worried if I'm holding more of his medals for my sake," Kougami adds. "It's not as if I'm hiding anything; I have no intention of giving anyone any info unless they want to know."

"Figures..." Jaden makes an unsightly groan. "I didn't think I'd get much in edgewise, but I kind of lost my desire long ago..."

Kougami laughs. "No, you still have some desires. Without them you wouldn't be ALIVE! Desire is necessary for living; even the Greeed who were created by Core Medals know that."

"Right now I only desire to help people... "

"And now you have that power in the form of OOO. Your lack of desire is PERFECT for being OOO!" Kougami shouts before sipping his wine. "Is there anything you need to know? I have a trip planned for tomorrow to Germany."

"Germany?" Jaden shakes his head to get back on topic. "Anyway, do you still have the other six medals that belong to Ankh? We have two and we know one is in Kazari's hands."

"By chance I found one of Ankh's core within the case they were sealed inside of. The removal of the cores awoke him and allowed him to break the seal. As for the rest, they're probably in their place of origin, EUROPE!" He shouts the last word. "We'll keep in touch."

Kougami then walks off, and Jaden does the same exiting the building.

Back with Ankh he's returned to Cous Cossier with Mezool/Blair following him. 'I doubt he has mine, but I still need to stick by him. Maybe I can steal that delicious OOO boy from him as well.'

Jaden arrives there on board the motorcycle. "Hey. You guys okay?"

"So? What he say?"

"There's a chance... Your medals are in Europe."

"The what?" Ankh takes out the iPhone and looks through it. "Oh so that's what they call it. I could probably fly there, but for now we'll focus on this container. He's going to this Europe anyway; he'll bring them right to us for me to steal."

'Container?' Blair, or Mezool, eavesdrops on the conversation.

"What container?" asks Jaden. Ankh's response is a simple smile.

…

Morning comes by, and after setting up the Christmas theme in Cous Cossier the party takes off. As Jaden, dressed as a reindeer, and Alexis, dressed as a pretty Santa girl, work on their busiest day yet. Gamel comes by the restaurant, sparking with gray energy.

"Hi, welcome to Cous Cossier!" Jaden says to Gamel, not recognizing him.

"Huh?"

"Enjoy our Christmas celebration with fried food." He hands Gamel deep fried chicken, who gobbles down a bit.

"Delicious!"

Jaden's smile quickly turns into a frown. "You sound familiar... Do I know you?"

"Huh?" Gamel looks around and sees food. "Ah, food!" He grabs a stick of meat and eats it, the party still going. "Good!"

"Why do I feel I've seen him before?"

Gamel continues to grab more food, before he notices a large amount of people around him. He looks behind him and sees a girl with dark hair. "Ah! Mezo-"

He pauses when he sees she's really Sarina. "Eh?"

"Oh, wrong..." Gamel walks away, feeling frustrated.

Jaden heads into the back. "Ankh, we may have a problem."

"Not now, I'm busy thinking," says Ankh as he eats ice cream.

"I can't find her anywhere...Why?!" Gamel then releases energy from his body, which blows out all the lights. The energy grabs the attention of Ankh and Blair. He then walks out, shouting, "Mezool!"

Blair comes out of hiding in the restaurant and watches Gamel leave. 'It's there isn't it? My Core Medals!'

Both Jaden and Ankh head out the back to find Gamel, only for the room to be dark. The guests are all flabbergasted.

"Where is he?" Jaden asks the girls.

"Some weird guy who blew out the lights ran outside!" Blair says to Ankh before he heads out the door after the muscles.

Gamel continues walking until he comes to an open area, where he transforms into his Greeed form. Ankh and Jaden catch him. "So, this is the medal container that Saiou and Kazari were working on."

After Gamel's power subsides he walks off further. Ankh then laughs. "I can feel Mezool's power inside. Guess that's all they could get; this is only a fraction of the power the Multi-King possesses."

From a distance Saiou at a truck watches Gamel scramble in search of Mezool. "It's time for the final experiment to go through."

He opens his van and out pours the many Cell Medals gathered. The medals collect around Gamel, transforming him. Saiou also adds Kamikiri in the mix, and the medals turn Gamel into a giant monster that looks like a turtle and a water buffalo.

"Gamel turned into a monster!"

"OOO, time to harvest. We'll get allot of medals out of this thing, if you can defeat it." He tosses Jaden Tatoba.

He slips in the medals and scans them. "Henshin!"

"_****__**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!**_"

The monster roars before destroying a chunk of the crust simply by landing on it. The earthquake produced causes OOO to fall backwards. "How am I gonna beat that?"

"Behold Satonaka! Without all the Core Medals it's this strong!" Kougami bellows as he looks at the monster from a Batta-Unagi powered video.

"Yeah, not interested," she says, going back to whatever she's doing with a chuckle.

"It's okay to think that... this is a failure." Kougami walks to the window with a solemn look in his eyes. "It's as I thought from the beginning; if a Greeed is used it'll go out of control; by extension a human would lose to his desires as well... The best possible candidate for a world reborn by desire is to give all our resources to OOO!"

"It's a complete success!" Saiou says proudly as he adjusts his doll. "With more cores it could become even stronger, and bring the end I've so desired!"

As he speaks Kamen Rider Birth comes out from the truck and approaches the monster. Saiou glances at him with a nod.

OOO leaps up upon the thing using the Batta legs, slashing at its body wildly with Medajalibur. "Damn it. Each time I slash it's like it's not even in pain!"

The monster's snakelike trunk reaches out to bite down on Jaden. "OOO, get through this somehow!"

Ankh prepares to toss the medals, but stops awaiting a good time. As he awaits his movement Birth uses the Birth Buster to shoot at him, eventually knocking Jaden off. Ankh looks out to see who did that, spotting Birth without the red marks.

"Eh? Isn't that..." OOO pauses looking over at the rider.

Birth inserts more medals inside of his gun, this time up front. "Cell Burst," is what comes from his weapon before he shoots at it, firing a spiraling ball of energy that knocks out Kamikiri.

"Ankh, Gatakiriba!" OOO shouts the moment he sees the green medal.

"So that's what you're aiming for..." Ankh tosses Jaden Kuwagata at a speed to give him enough time to grab Kamikiri.

Seeing his work done Saiou leaves in his van.

OOO grabs both medals at once and slips them in. He then scans staring up at the monster.

"_****__**KUGAWATA! KAMIKIRI! BATTA! GA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRIBA!**_"

Upon donning the Strongest Combo's form he splits off into multiple copies surrounding it. "SCANNING CHARGE!"

At once they scan the medals and leap in the air upon Gamel, performing a one man All Rider Kick and causes the monster to explode from the inside. As medals rain down from the skies, OOO comes to a landing, holding an Unagi medal in his hands. But as he stares the weight of the combo's power begins to strain him. "Mezool's medal..."

Ankh snickers before rocketing his arm up to grab the cores; unfortunately Kazari and Uva had the same idea. In the end Ankh only manages to grab Gorilla and a second Unagi. The three Greeed land, each holding medals stolen from Gamel. The cells all have been collected by another force.

"Guess this is it," Uva says before he walks away.

"Looks like it. See you later Ankh," speaks Kazari before he leaves as well.

OOO breathes heavily as he returns to being Jaden, holding up the core. "I got this, but it probably won't help. I don't know what happened to Mezool, but right now, I'm surprised she didn't find him and make things worse. If she is still out there, she might want these back."

"Now that I think about it, where is she?" Ankh asks no one in particular. "She should have been here to see it."

Blair gives out a deep sigh before asking, "What's going on?"

"None of your business," Ankh replies before walking back to Cous Cossier. "We'll simply take those back as well."

"Then again, I'd have to say...he WAS looking for her...why do I feel sorry for him AND her when they're my enemies?"

"If Mezool did show up that stupid woman would get absorbed inside of Gamel too." Blair flinches a bit hearing herself be insulted.

"I'm glad they didn't... It took the Strongest Combo to beat just him..." Jaden looks off at the crater. "If all the Greeed... If they all wanted to become like that, there's no way I'd be able to beat them myself. I can barely do it now..."

He then stares at Ankh when he hits a sudden realization. "Wait, isn't this the same thing you're after? You want to be that?"

Ankh scuffs. "Nah. It's much more complicated than that. A Greeed's body is fragile. I will take over all the medals and make a more secure body that will never come apart."

'So that's it, Ankh... Still, I feel there's more to it than that...' Blair stares at Ankh from behind. Knowing him a lot longer than Jaden she's starting to get a better feel of his motives. 'I can't blame him though; I would go insane if I came apart...'

Grabbing their attention is the sound of cell medals in a jar. "Yo."

"Eh? Oh yeah!" Jaden and the others turn their attention to Birth. "So, who are you?"

"Me?" Birth digs into his jar and pulls out a manuel, showing the title Kamen Rider Birth in kanji. "Under employment of the Kougami Foundation, I'm Kamen Rider Birth."

Birth then pulls out the Cell Medal inside his driver, canceling his transformation to reveal a man with blue hair and mature eyes. "Zane Truesdale... Nice to meet you."

* * *

Next Time on Rise of the Supreme Multi-King

1. Uva makes his move using a girl in love.

2. Rider conflicts between OOO and Birth.

3. The depths of Jaden's stupidity is revealed.


	11. Destruction

**Chapter 11_: The Kendo Girl, Destruction, and The Eel Whip_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own OOO or GX._

Kenshin: I hope you enjoy this chapter; this is where the story diverges from the original plot.

Last time on Rise of the Supreme Multi-King -

Medal monsters made of desire, Greeed, have revived and now attack humans. Standing in their way is the lone warrior, OOO. After receiving the seal Jaden Yuki becomes OOO and adopts the title Kamen Rider, where he swears himself to protect humanity from the Greeed, as well as any other danger. His allies in all this are the bird Greeed Ankh, whose body is torn apart because of the lack of his other medals and now uses OOO for his goals, as well as the Kougami Foundation. Lately the Panthera Greeed Kazari has been working in secret with Dr. Saiou, while Ankh is still angst over his missing medals. Where could they be?

Cast:

Jaden Yuki/Kamen Rider OOO; A young, world traveler who can't turn his back on anyone, he suddenly becomes a Kamen Rider after helping the wrong person. As OOO he can use the power of his enemies the Greeed in the form of Core Medals. But he's not good at keeping track and they tend to get stolen. He also seems to be hiding some terrible past that he wants no one to know, and ever since he met Ankh and became OOO he's found something in his life to fulfill him.

Ankh/Atticus Rhodes: Atticus Rhodes is a police officer who got in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ankh is the greedy, red bird Greeed of his five siblings, with power over fire. But when he revived he became nothing more than a right hand, with only two of his medals including the one his consciousness is in. Stuck with no other option he has taken Atticus' body, keeping him alive while comatose, and orders Jaden around until he finds his other 7 medals.

Alexis Rhodes: Atticus' little sister, this girl is endowed with tremendous strength despite her frail, beautiful form. Still this power type has gone through much suffering, having lost her family except Atticus and Jaden who she has gained such care for. She still doesn't know much about this medal war or why Ankh would choose Jaden, but she will do all she can to help Jaden and by extension Ankh.

Sarina Shiraishi: The owner of Cous Cossier, the lovely and goofy Sarina is a cosplay fanatic who has a new theme for her restaurant every week. While left in the dark about Ankh's true form and the medal war, she still cares about her employees knowing they're in some sort of trouble on occasion.

Kougami Foundation -

Sheppard Kougami: An older gent who's a bigger ham than any comic book super villain, he loves desires above all things. He also was the one who found the medal chest where the Greeed were trapped in. He knows allot about the Medals, OOO and the Greeed than he lets on. When he's not making cakes he's planning to make the next.

Syrus Truesdale: A young man around Jaden's age who quit being a policeman to join the Foundation. Though the pay is good for what he needs it for he really wants to save the world. Thanks to Jaden though he's learned to take baby steps and earn his way up to being a hero.

Erika Satonaka: The beautiful secretary of Kougami's, who also doubles as a bodyguard, she doesn't think or care much about the Medal War going on or Kougami's goals. The only reason she scarfs down his cakes, which are sweet and she likes spicy food, is mostly because the pay is really good.

Takuma Saiou: A genius scientist who created the Medal System, he is a huge contrast to Kougami as he values death over birth, believing an ending is when one is complete and not rotten.

Enemies/Greeed-

Uva: The green bug Greeed and most impulsive of the group, he commands the insect Yummys and produces lightning. His Yummy would most likely steal something. His human form is usually a dark skinned boozer.

Kazari: The yellow cat Greeed and conniving member of the group, he makes panthera Yummys that decorate over their hosts and he produces wind like twisters. His human form is a white haired punk and he'll be the one most likely to stab you in the back.

Mezool: The blue marine Greeed and 'loving' of the group, she spawns aquatic Yummys that cause obsessions. She commands water, acts like a mother to the group, and turns into an adorable little school girl as a human.

Gamel: The gray mammal Greeed and airhead of the group, he produces heavy mammal Yummys that follow his desires that he borrows from others. He has gravitational powers and has a human form of a gothic manchild. He spends most of his time being Mezool's little son.

...

"Wait, Truesdale... Then, you're related to Syrus?" Jaden asks the new guy Zane.

"Yeah... You must be..." Looking over his instruction book Zane says, "People joining your work... Jaden Yuki as Kamen Rider OOO, and his partner Anko."

"Eh?" Blair laughs while Ankh simply stares with a blank face.

A bit clueless, Jaden decides not to laugh at Ankh's expense. "Anyway, the last guy who used this system was a dead man walking. Will you be okay?"

"Really? I was recently hired by Kougami. Anyway..." Zane digs into the tank and hands him a couple of Cell Medals. "This is good for a greeting. Merry Christmas." Zane then hoists the tank and walks off, leaving Jaden with a surprised look in his eyes. Afterall this guy comes out of nowhere with zero concern and gives them Cell Medals.

"He's after the medals too..." Ankh walks off with the medals he took. "Kazari... He still has my core..."

'Mine as well.' Blair approaches Jaden and asks, "Can we go back now?"

"Yeah." Jaden walks after Ankh towards the Cous, wondering how much damage Gamel made. His eyes go back to Zane's retreating form. "Kamen Rider Birth... I have the feeling we'll be seeing him again."

Blair takes his hand and drags him all the way to his home. Her eyes look to his pockets where he placed her Core Medals. 'I'll just have to bide my time.'

…

Time passes ever since Gamel became that monster, all the way through New Years Day. Despite coming to visit them each day Blair makes no mention or even hints of her being Mezool; she's been saving her cell medals too, especially considering she can't transform. It's been really slow and quiet.

Ankh lies in a tree reading his iPhone. "It's been a whole week... No one has made any Yummies! Not Kazari, not Uva, not even Mezool!"

Hearing this, Jaden makes a loud groan. "You ever think they'd bide their time for a while? A Greeed HAS died recently... They're probably going to be a little busy planning their own agendas."

'Died?' Ankh looks at Jaden with a shocked look, before shaking his head and saying, "Like they care about Gamel. The only one who cared about anyone else was him; besides, we need to find Kazari and get back my Core Medal. He should act soon anyway; I have the rest of his." He opens the medal holder and looks over the medals they have left. "Plus there's that idiot who called me Anko...you know him?"

"No, but we know someone who does..." Jaden replies, thinking about Syrus. "And...Anko? He nearly called you crap, didn't he?"

Before he could respond his head rises up. "Yummy! About time!" Ankh hops from the tree and goes into the direction, Jaden calling for him to wait as he gives chase. They come before a dojo, where a Yummy is inside beating up kendo practitioners.

Meanwhile, Syrus is going through physical training. His mind is on the thoughts of his decision a week ago about Saiou; he was about to take him to the police for assisted kidnapping, but he turned it around by saying he was being used by Kazari. And then he had the nerve to bribe him into becoming Birth, but his pride got the better of him and he refused.

"I won't become Birth if it means becoming that guy's servant too," are his words before he continues training.

"Wait up, Ankh!" Jaden shouts before he reaches him. "Stop leaving me behind!"

Ankh stops before he enters the dojo. "We're going with TakaUnaTah." He then checks the medal holder, only to find none of Mezool's medals are inside. "Oi, what are you planning? Hand them over!"

"What?"

"What!?" Jaden asks of him. "How did...never mind. We'll discuss the missing cores later. Right now, we're dealing with a Yummy!"

"Stop it!" A young girl runs up to the Yummy to stop it, but it pushes her aside knocking her out.

"No!" Jaden quickly rushes over to the girl, holding her in his arms. "Hey, are you okay?!"

"It's not mature yet, so we'll let it go this time." Ankh leaps onto the walls of the dojo, and sees the girl in his arms. "I found the host though." He then opens up a Taka Can and orders it to follow the Yummy.

"Why would she be the host?" he asks the red bird, despite knowing he would most likely be right.

"I told you, I can tell who is the Yummy's parent," Ankh tells him. His eyes look out and spot Zane leaving the scene. His eyes narrow with a scowl.

"Ah." The brown haired rider looks over his surroundings. "I'll take her inside."

"I'm going to find those medals..." Ankh clenches his real arm angrily. He can't help but wonder why they're gone.

"I swear, I put them in the case. Maybe you dropped them."

"Or maybe someone isn't who they say they are..." Ankh says as he heads back to Cous Cossier. "You keep an eye on the host, see whatever desire she may have. I'm going to see if you dropped it anywhere."

Jaden looks out and spots the kendo practitioners arriving, before handing them the girl. Meanwhile Ankh returns to Cous Cossier, and searches the backroom for the two Unagi medals; to his surprise he sees Blair inside looking at one of them. "Hey!"

"Ah, Anko!"

"It's Ankh!" In a rage he reaches out and grabs the Unagi medal. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it on the floor here. I guess you or him dropped it," says Blair in a convincing tone.

"Probably him, that idiot." Ankh takes out the medal holder and places it inside on an empty row. "You seen the other?"

"No, sorry." Ankh then curses before he heads out through the window. Blair then smiles as he leaves, looking down at her hands. Water oozes out and forms into a ball, before she reabsorbs it. "It's still not enough. Like I thought, I can't revive as a piece like Ankh. I don't know how he did it either."

"Blair?" Alexis enters the room, having heard her voice inside. "Have you seen Ankh and Jaden?"

Blair turns to the dirty blond girl, smiling and giving a nod. "Ankh left out to find a Yummy, or whatever that is." 'Oh well. This is good enough until they take out Kazari and collect my medals.'

Back with Jaden he's with the kendo users at the hospital. Outside of the girl's room he asks the teacher, "Do you guys have a minute? Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," replies the sensei, brushing his light green hair aside. "Can you tell us what that was?"

"A monster that runs on desire."

"A desire monster?" repeats the teacher. Inside the room on the bed the student has woken up, and hears what they said. "A monster from my desire?"

"Is there any desire she might had that you could know about?" The sensei cups his chin and thinks about it for a moment.

"Well, she has been working harder on her Kendo lately. What could it be?" The little girl clenches her eyes and groans.

"My desire... I want to become stronger, so that..."

"I want to become stronger! So that..." says the Yummy as it begins attacking random people. Before long it begins to mature, molting into a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle.

The Taka Can reports back to Ankh and leads him to it while a Batta Can goes to Jaden. Through it he speaks, "Jaden, time to harvest!"

"Right." Jaden picks up the Batta and rushes off. "I'll ask questions later. Thanks though!"

The Yummy begins beating up people, chanting out how it wants to be stronger. Meanwhile Zane walks to the direction of the monster, holding a Gorilla Candroid that's waving his arms around. "Time to go huh?"

Ankh and Jaden converge on Ride Vendors at a parking lot building, the latter knocking over the Yummy with the bike. "Found those Unagi medals?"

"Found one of them. We'll focus on the other later," Ankh says, after having thrown him Lion, Gorilla and Batta. "Use those. I have a good feeling about them."

He reaches out and grabs hold of the medals, before slipping them in and scanning. "Henshin!"

"LION-GORILLA-BATTA!"

As OOO he rushes in and throws a couple of punches before going in for a jab. "Hey, these are working!"

"I will become stronger! Then..." The Kabuto attacks OOO, despite having trouble standing up to his punches.

"What, were you going to mention the Path of Heaven and being ruler of them all?" Jaden asks in a cocky tone. He then realizes something after throwing another punch to its face. "Ankh, where did that thought come from?"

Ankh simply gives himself a facepalm. 'Idiot.'

After taking that attack the Yummy pulls himself back up. "I will...become...stronger...then..."

Ankh's eyes widen when he notices something wrong with it. "OOO, hold up a second. Something's wrong."

"Wha..." OOO backs up as its body glows green. "Uh, Ankh, can Yummies go through mitosis?"

"Mi-what?" As Ankh asks him what that is, a large amount of cells crawl out of the beetle and take the form of a second beetle, a stag in fact."...Oh."

The monster stands on its own and says, "Then...destroy everything!"

OOO flinches. "Destroy everything?" He prepares a rocket punch, but the beetles release dual lightning at him, a double assault that destroys part of the garage they're in as well. OOO and Ankh rush out quickly as debris comes down.

"Why did it split in half?!" Ankh questions. He then looks back to see the beetles following them.

"You said these things were made from desire, right?" OOO begins, his attention away from the enemy for the moment. "You think it might have something to do with that?"

"A two part desire?" Ankh quickly ducks underneath a swing from the stag beetle who goes back to double teaming OOO with the Kabuto.

"Just what do you want to destroy?" OOO uses the Lion medal to try and blind them, but they look away and attack using lightning.

"Focus on fighting first!" Ankh shouts.

The beetles shield their eyes, and instead use their feelers to fight against OOO. They eventually push the two into a corner, just as Zane arrives. With pebbles crushing underneath his feet as he approaches, he drops the milk jug of medals. He then attaches the driver and flips a cell in his hand, saying, "Henshin."

By sliding the cell into the driver he then turns the gold knob, and with that he transforms into Birth, just like Nobunaga before him. "Time to start earning." He leaps into battle against the Kabuto, throwing a powerful right jab followed by a roundhouse kick.

"Didn't see that coming," OOO says, punching the Kugawata in the chest.

"Cell Medal?" As Ankh thinks over how Birth transformed, Zane inserts another cell and turns the knob, gaining the words, "Drill Arm," from the device. He begins attacking the Kabuto, his rotating drill arm pulling out cell medals like a magnet the further it digs. After getting enough, he kicks the monster aside and then tosses the medals over to his jar; the Gorilla Candroids throw any that he misses inside.

"Destroy and ruin everything!" Ignoring OOO at the moment, the Kuwagata attacks Birth who withdraws his drill arm.

He then uses the Birthbuster and cells from his jar to fire at them; Ankh and OOO are caught in the crossfire. "Sorry! Just move out of the way!"

"Yikes!" Jaden grabs Ankh by the collar and runs out of the way.

"OOO, finish them off with Tatoba before he gets all the medals!" Ankh hands Jaden the Taka and Tora medals.

After shooting them up, Kuwagata jumps off the ledge to escape. Zane attaches the jar portion of the Birthbuster to the front for Cell Burst, before aiming at Kabuto.

Jaden then manages to switch and chase after the Kugawata Yummy as soon as the blast fired. It quickly explodes into medals, which Ankh flies out to pick up. "Medal!"

OOO quickly becomes Tatoba, before chasing after the Kuwagata the moment Kabuto dies. Before he could catch it though, green lightning comes raining down at him from a tree, allowing the Yummy to escape.

"Crane Arm!" Birth summons his crane and throws them at the medals, the magnetism drawing them in, before he dumps the cells in his jar.

Looking around Jaden sighs before concluding it got away. He then returns to find Ankh up in Zane's face. "Hey, back up!"

"No way in hell!" Ankh says to him. Both of them dehenshin, and Zane lifts his jar. "What are you doing?"

"Kougami hired me to do this, collect medals. Sorry, but I'll be taking them all," says the blue haired rider before giving a wave of the hand.

"I guess they magnetized the system, that Kougami," Jaden concludes remembering when Nobunaga was Birth on the television.

"Taking them all? I'll show you! Come on, OOO; we need to talk to that girl," says Ankh as he heads for the dojo. He's less than impressed about losing all the Cell Medals. While Jaden walks with him Zane walks off, ignoring Syrus who follows him.

Ankh comes to the dojo, where he finds the girl practicing her kendo in the gym. "You! We got a few questions to ask you!"

"You could have at least let me be the understanding one first." Jaden grabs Ankh and pulls him aside. "Sorry about him. He's not exactly a people person."

"C-Can I help you?" asks the little girl.

"Uh, yeah," he begins, trying to find a means to word this. "If I have to ask, why did you want to be the strongest in your class?"

"Eh?"

"The Yummy that came out of you was attached to a desire you had. Do you have any idea what it could be? It said it wanted to become stronger, but then another came out wanting to destroy something." At his words the girl flinches, as if knowing exactly what it wants, but makes no mention.

"You two have no delicacy do you?" Zane asks as he enters the dojo. "I took a moment to ask her sempai-tachi about her dojo before coming, and found a reason. That Yummy split in two and wanted to ruin everything."

"We got that part already; but what does she want to ruin? Is there a special event coming up?" Jaden looks between the girl and then Zane.

"There is." The girl turns her body around and blushes. Zane then says, "Let's think of the root of the desire; why is a girl her age so desperate? A girl would want to become stronger to be noticed, and ruin something out of selfishness simply because of a simple desire."

Ankh takes a moment to think, and with a scuff says, "Oh, so that's what that was."

Sadly, Jaden doesn't realize as quickly. "What are you guys talking about? What kind of simple desire would make a girl wanna ruin a person's life?"

"Eh? You didn't realize it?" asks Ankh. It's really hard to believe he can be anymore naïve than before.

Zane stares at him with a pitying look. "It's love."

"Oh, so she wants to be friends with him," is his response, and almost on cue both parties drop in shock. "What?"

Zane sighs before he tries to say something, but Ankh stops him to state, "Don't bother."

The girl then turns around and says, "It's sensei's wedding! He was planning on getting married tomorrow; I wanted to be stronger so he would notice me, and now this is happening... I'm horrible!"

"Eh, you didn't know it would go that far," says the multi colored rider while placing his hands on her shoulders for reassurance. "Just because you want to do something doesn't mean you would act on it. And... why the heck are you guys looking at me like that?"

Before Ankh could yell at him, 8 trash Yummy show up to block the exits. Uva from outside says, "You guys stay there for the moment. The desire will not stop!"

"Damn it! I guess I know where the trash is coming from!" Ankh complains before he knocks back one coming after them.

"Hey, Zane," Jaden begins before pulling a Yummy aside and ducking under another. "Does that blaster work outside the suit?"

"So I can damage the dojo?" Zane retorts before kicking one of them aside. He then lifts one up and tosses it into a group of the others. "Little girl, it's okay if you want to do something, even if it's selfish."

"Eh?"

"But don't bother only wanting; that won't be enough; if you want something you have to grab it by yourself. You won't get anything done unless you use your own strength," Zane tells the girl confidently. Her eyes stare up at him, as if coming to a sense of realization. "Whether you want to ruin a wedding or stop a monster you use your own strength to do it."

Nodding, the little girl runs off. She knows exactly what she has to do. While she goes the trash begins to pile up on them. Finding them to be annoying, Jaden shouts, "Ankh, you want to test out the Unagi medal?"

"Might as well!" Ankh tosses Jaden Taka, Unagi and Batta.

"Henshin!"

"**__****Taka-Unagi-Batta!**" As soon as he transforms, his chest portion gaining the color blue, he takes out his whips and swings them around to take out the trash. Lightning courses through the whips and they shatter.

As the trash break apart, Zane picks up the broken cells and tosses them away. "Can't use these."

"Yo, you know where it's going?" asks Ankh.

"How about we try and lead it away from wherever it's going?" asks Jaden frantically.

"Don't need to. I'll cut it off before it reaches its destination." Zane lifts his tank and prepares to shove off, before Jaden stops him to ask a question. "What? I'm not telling you."

"No, it's just... How is Syrus? I spoke to him about being a hero, and I was hoping you'd give him some-"

"Ah, say no more!" Zane pushes him aside. "Syrus wants to be a hero to make the world a better place for others, like myself. Meeting a police officer who's met with riders before brought that up in him." He then kicks open the doors of the dojo and rushes away.

Of course, Jaden is still stuck on Syrus knowing a police who met a rider. '_Which one was it? Nevermind._' "Ankh, Cheetah!"

Ankh takes out Cheetah and tosses it to Jaden before standing on his back. "Let's go!"

"Hey, get off!" Jaden shouts before scanning the medals.

**"****__****Taka! Unagi! Cheetah!****" **With this new power OOO runs at high speed after Birth.

Back with Zane he stops somewhere in the forest where he spots the girl confronting her Yummy. He smiles and shoots it. Once it's away from her he approaches her, saying, "Good job. You may have saved yourself yet." He then transforms into Birth.

"Henshin!" As Birth he fires at the Yummy, until he's forced to recharge. "Damn it!"

"Look out!" OOO lunges at the Yummy and rapidly kicks the beetle before palming it in the face. "Sorry Zane, but you won't be rid of me that easily."

"Look out!" Ankh jumps off of OOO just in time to avoid Uva coming down from a tree to claw his back.

"Don't stop the desire!" Uva shouts before he goes into battle against the two riders.

Elsewhere...

"Good day," says Satonaka to Saiou as she enters his lab, which is covered head to toe with Candroids. Just after he asks her 'what do I owe the pleasure,' she holds up an iPad with the face of Kougami on it.

"Happy New Year, Doctor Takuma!" says Kougami on the screen in a jolly tone. "How's my employee doing?"

"The Birth system is working perfectly," says Saiou. "With all the research put into the Cell Medals making the final system was a breeze."

"I KNOW!" He points hard at him and laughs cockily. "It was a great idea to utilize the cell medals for the system instead of the Core Medals; For Core Medals OOO! Cells Medals are Birth! The combination of the two is... PERFECTION!"

Back to Action...

"Drill Arm! Caterpillar Legs!" With his two equipments forged from two cells tracker legs and a drill form in the appropriate places. In this form Birth rides over and jabs Uva with his drill, racking up medals as he does. But when a Core Medal flips out it sinks back into Uva. He kicks him aside and stares at his drill. "Huh? Guess it doesn't work there."

"I see. Birth only specializes in Cell Medals," Ankh comments, feeling a little calmer now. "Which means Kougami only wants him to collect Cells."

"Thanks for the save!" OOO says before kicking aside the Kuwagata and smacking it with his whips. "But right now, let's try and find a way to take them both out."

After getting clawed twice, Birth deactivates the machine parts and says, "Jaden, I'll produce a Cell Burst to get rid of them all. You distract them while I do so."

"Eh?! Hey, wait!" But it's too late. He heads to his jar, and using a cell he calls out another machine.

"Breast Cannon!" Attaching to this chest is a cannon port with dual triggers for each hand. He pops open the jug of medals before he begins charging it with two Cell Medals and turning the knob at a time. Each time he does it speaks, "Cell Burst!"

"Oh no you don't!" Uva rushes at him.

OOO complains as he wraps up the Yummy with the Unagi whip, and then uses the other to reel in Uva. As Birth continues to charge OOO keeps the two enemies at bay, presenting a bigger threat to them at the moment. With each charge the Breast Cannon's port glows a bright red, causing Ankh to ask, "What's he up to?"

Finally his charging reaches its peak, and he takes aim at the enemies and OOO. "OOO, get back! Breast Cannon Shoot!"

He fires at them, but Uva leaps away in time and runs off. OOO releases the Yummy and uses the Cheetah legs to dodge as the monster gets destroyed. "Crane Arm!" With an extra cell he gathers the spoils of their victory and adds them to his jug.

Ankh meanwhile has detached from his host and sneaks into the jar; he now holds a fist full of medals. "This is so easy!"

"Hey, drop 'em!" Zane grabs Ankh and begins smacking the medals out of his hands. "Put back all of it, Anko!"

"That's not my name!"

After losing his transformation, Jaden hangs his head in disappointment. "Is this how it's gonna be from now on?"

The night floods over after the incident; the wedding goes without any problems and the girl becomes stronger inside. Jaden and Ankh return to Cous Cossier. Zane however returns to the Kougami Foundation, his thoughts revolving around Jaden. After seeing him fight and the things he says alongside his interaction with Ankh, he can't help but think of how simple he is.

The Next Morning...

Upon waking up Jaden quickly heads to the serving area, only to find Syrus sweeping up the restaurant. "Eh? Syrus? You're working here?"

A little ashamed, Syrus keeps quiet and sweeps, causing Jaden to chuckle. Sarina then comes in from outside just in time to hear them. "Ara, is he a friend of yours Jaden?"

"Well, you could say we're friends," Jaden agrees with his arms crossed.

"While you and Ankh-chan were out he came in asking for a job... Apparently, he was almost dead before..." Sarina guffaws a bit.

"Good morning..." Satonaka says as she enters the restaurant. She pauses looking at Syrus. "Ah, Syrus? You're working here now while on break?"

Beat.

Syrus goes back to work silently. Satonaka then turns to Jaden and asks, "Jaden, can I ask you to come with me for a sec?"

"Another friend of yours?" Sarina smiles seeing the beautiful girl who apparently knows Jaden and calls him by only his given name.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Kougami wants to give you something," Satonaka tells him before she leads him out the door. Alexis comes to the Cous just in time to see her with Jaden, and instantly freezes up.

"Oh, hey Alexis. I'll be back soon!" he tells her before entering the limo with her. The car takes them to the Foundation.

Alexis, stiff as a board, turns to Sarina and asks, "Who, was that with Jaden?"

"Saa...It seemed like they knew eachother," Sarina says with a shrug. She then smiles and says, "Maybe Jaden has a girlfriend he's been keeping a secret this whole time!" Once again, Alexis freezes up. Meanwhile in the backroom Ankh raises his Taka core medal, the one that isn't him.

Along the way to the Foundation, police sirens could be heard in the background. In a blue, almost beat down buggy, Kazari steps inside casually beside Saiou. The doll lover speaks, "That didn't take long. Did you find him?"

"Yup. This plan should be interesting," says the yellow cat as he plays with some Core Medals. "Not only is this a good test, it will also be good to lure out Ankh and my Core Medals." He then holds up Ankh's Kujaku core medal.

Back with Jaden and Satonaka they enter the main office of the building, and she turns on a television set. Almost immediately Kougami's face pops up. "JADEN YUKI! How was your New Years Day?!"

"Well, I did meet your new Birth," he replies, still a little surprised by his sudden appearance. "So, how may I help you?"

"I believe the term is how may I help YOU! It's a brand new year." As he speaks Satonaka approaches Jaden and hands him a small gray box. "And because of that, there's a gift you need for it."

When Jaden opens it he becomes surprised beyond all belief. He reaches in and picks up a Core Medal, a dark red core medal with a condor on it. "I hope you enjoy this gift, the Condor medal."

* * *

Next Time on ROTSMK!

Time.

Judged.

All.


	12. The Blazing Combo

_**Chapter 12: Betrayal, A Decoy and The Blazing Combo**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Last Time on Rise of the Supreme Multi-King -

Medal monsters made of desire, Greeed, have revived and now attack humans. Standing in their way is the lone warrior, OOO. After receiving the seal Jaden Yuki becomes OOO and adopts the title Kamen Rider, where he swears himself to protect humanity from the Greeed, as well as any other danger. His allies in all this are the bird Greeed Ankh, whose body is torn apart because of the lack of his other medals and now uses OOO for his goals, as well as the Kougami Foundation. After the abomination Gamel became using Mezool's Core Medals he has split into his medal components, leaving only Uva who works alone, Kazari who is secretly partnered with Dr. Saiou, Ankh and Mezool, the latter of the two under the disguise of Blair and secretly helping Jaden-tachi until she can get her cores back. But a new problems arrives as Jaden discovers one of Ankh's Core Medals and dives into the secrets in how they're made.

Cast:

Jaden Yuki/Kamen Rider OOO; A young, world traveler who can't turn his back on anyone, he suddenly becomes a Kamen Rider after helping the wrong person. As OOO he can use the power of his enemies the Greeed in the form of Core Medals. But he's not good at keeping track and they tend to get stolen. He also seems to be hiding some terrible past that he wants no one to know, and ever since he met Ankh and became OOO he's found something in his life to fulfill him.

Ankh/Atticus Rhodes: Atticus Rhodes is a police officer who got in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ankh is the greedy, red bird Greeed of his five siblings, with power over fire. But when he revived he became nothing more than a right hand, with only two of his medals including the one his consciousness is in. Stuck with no other option he has taken Atticus' body, keeping him alive while comatose, and orders Jaden around until he finds his other 7 medals.

Alexis Rhodes: Atticus' little sister, this girl is endowed with tremendous strength despite her frail, beautiful form. Still this power type has gone through much suffering, having lost her family except Atticus and Jaden who she has gained such care for. She still doesn't know much about this medal war or why Ankh would choose Jaden, but she will do all she can to help Jaden and by extension Ankh.

Sarina Shiraishi: The owner of Cous Cossier, the lovely and goofy Sarina is a cosplay fanatic who has a new theme for her restaurant every week. While left in the dark about Ankh's true form and the medal war, she still cares about her employees knowing they're in some sort of trouble on occasion.

Kougami Foundation -

Sheppard Kougami: An older gent who's a bigger ham than any comic book super villain, he loves desires above all things. He also was the one who found the medal chest where the Greeed were trapped in. He knows allot about the Medals, OOO and the Greeed than he lets on. When he's not making cakes he's planning to make the next.

Syrus Truesdale: A young man around Jaden's age who quit being a policeman to join the Foundation. Though the pay is good for what he needs it for he really wants to save the world. Thanks to Jaden though he's learned to take baby steps and earn his way up to being a hero.

Zane Truesdale/Kamen Rider Birth: A world traveler who has been recently employed by the Kougami Foundation, doubling as Syrus' older and wiser brother. He is rather carefree but does take his job seriously, collecting enough Cell Medals to exchange for 1 hundred million yen for reasons only one other knows. To accomplish this job, Zane takes up the title Kamen Rider Birth, a counterpart to OOO that uses Cell Medals instead of Cores to summon gear and fight the Yummy and Greeed.

Erika Satonaka: The beautiful secretary of Kougami's, who also doubles as a bodyguard, she doesn't think or care much about the Medal War going on or Kougami's goals. The only reason she scarfs down his cakes, which are sweet and she likes spicy food, is mostly because the pay is really good.

Takuma Saiou: A genius scientist who created the Medal System, he is a huge contrast to Kougami as he values death over birth, believing an ending is when one is complete and not rotten.

Enemies/Greeed-

Uva: The green bug Greeed and most impulsive of the group, he commands the insect Yummys and produces lightning. His Yummy would most likely steal something. His human form is usually a dark skinned boozer.

Kazari: The yellow cat Greeed and conniving member of the group, he makes panthera Yummys that decorate over their hosts and he produces wind like twisters. His human form is a white haired punk and he'll be the one most likely to stab you in the back.

Mezool/Blair: The blue marine Greeed and 'loving' of the group, she spawns aquatic Yummys that cause obsessions. She commands water, acts like a mother to the group, and turns into an adorable little school girl as a human. After losing her medals she now lives with Jaden under the guise of Blair, occasionally flirting with Jaden much to Alexis' chagrin.

Gamel: The gray mammal Greeed and airhead of the group, he produces heavy mammal Yummys that follow his desires that he borrows from others. He has gravitational powers and has a human form of a gothic manchild. He spends most of his time being Mezool's little son. Currently just a Core.

...

"This is... Ankh's core medal?" Jaden turns to Kougami on the screen in shock.

"It's just one of the things I've found here in Germany. I've discovered something interesting so I won't be back for a while; even Satonaka-kun will be returning shortly," says Kougami as he stands at the sight of a dig, backing away so Jaden can see. "But to the point; I've sent that to you because of how much you need it. Despite the Greeed decreasing by one you can't relax; they're evolving every minute, especially the Greeed Kazari. OOO needs to evolve using a new power as well."

"Core Medals... That reminds me; there was something Ankh mentioned when we first met about the medals... He said they were created." Jaden then goes back to remembering the things Ankh told him. "I didn't think much of it back then, but ever since the thing Gamel became and Nobunaga, I've been wondering. What made the Core Medals?"

"Oh? Another rare flash of interest from you." Kougami sits down in a chair on the other side of the screen. "What do you know of Alchemy?"

"Alchemy? Isn't that the thing where people tried to turn copper into gold?"

"Close!" Kougami looks back at his workers. "800 years ago scientists of that time feared death more than ever. To overcome it they discovered alchemy; the alchemists of that time collected animals of several species along with their greatest attributes and used their alchemy to created artificial lifeforms; the result became the Core Medals. Cell Medals came along with them as a result. The original 5 Greeed came with sets of 10 medals, and the lifeforms were immobile and useless. But that's when they removed the tenth medals, and the artificial lifeforms truly came to life. Filling in the empty void brought about by the missing medal: they are the Greeed!

"To combat them the scientists used alchemy to create a seal that would channel the powers of 3 of the medals they took; that was OOO!" Kougami picks up the screen after it fell from his yelling. "I assume Doctor Saiou tried to copy the alchemy used to create them with science, and made the unstable black medals. It was an attempt to fully revive Nobunaga that failed."

"Okay, so they're Homunculi," Jaden mutters silently. "Still, nine cores for the five greed...however, something's been bugging me. Around the time of the Core Incident, I was attacked by a purple Pteranodon Yummy, a dinosaur. It simply came out to kill me, and only me. Were there more medals made?"

At the direct mention of the purple dinosaur Kougami gains a serious look on his face. Jaden immediately catches it, even as he says, "I cannot explain that."

"Sir Kougami! We have found something!" says a finder working for him.

Turning his attention to the finder he says to Jaden, "We'll talk later. About that Yummy, think nothing of it. We still haven't discovered any other sets of medals; it's probably nothing to worry about."

He then clicks out. With the meeting finally over, Satonaka walks to the door saying, "Need a ride?"

"Nah, I can walk." Jaden heads out with her, aiming straight for the Cous. As they split with Satonaka going to the airport, he begins to think about the coin he received. If he shows it to Ankh he'll be able to restore his body, but there's a chance he'll abandon Atticus. At the very least he can keep it from Ankh so he doesn't get wise.

There's also the dinosaur Yummy. He's been distracted with the other evil Greeed, work and making sure Ankh and Alexis stay out of a fight so he couldn't really push him on that subject. He could tell Kougami may know something about it, and even though more haven't shown up since he still would like to know what it was and what summoned it. Still, he probably shouldn't worry too much and focus on the immediate problem.

Back in Europe...

With his meeting with Jaden concluded Kougami heads to the sight of the big find. One of the finders leads him to a location surrounded by a forest. "Here! We found it here."

Kougami reaches down and picks up the object in question, and his serious expression returns again. "It's still sealed..." He then chucks it back into the dirt, shocking the employees. "Bury it and move on. We're looking for the medal of the alchemist that made the Core Medals, the Legendary Medal!"

As he leaves his thoughts go, '_If Jaden is right then there's only one logical explanation as to how that happened._' The workers pile dirt upon dirt on the artifact: a circular case with a T-Rex and a dragon on the front.

Back to Action...

Jaden continues walking to Cous Cossier, brushing past a weirdo with a strange face. "Uh, sorry."

"No probleme na no ne," he says before walking off, his arms in his jacket.

"So here you were, Crowler!" speaks a puffier, yet shorter man who approaches the weirdo.

"B-B-Bonaparte!" The person cries out in shock before hiding behind Jaden.

"Hey, don't hide behind me!"

"I've been looking for you for a while..." he begins, stepping on a car hump. "Did allot of thinking while in prison."

"S-So you broke out prison then, right?!"

"Yeah. Let me thank you for putting me in there de aru..." he says, before turning around with wolverine claws coming out of a furry left hand paw.

"Ms, you might wanna run." Jaden raises his hand to block him. Taking a moment to absorb the information his eyes and ears have gathered he can tell Kazari has made a new Yummy, which wants to kill this woman for a reason.

"I'm a guy you jerk! Ah!" Crowler runs away screaming like a girl, Bonaparte chasing after him.

Ankh comes running up to Jaden shouting, "Where the hell were you!?"

"Uh... Asking Kougami a question." It's not a lie, but there's no reason to tell the truth. "Look, fork over Tatoba."

Ankh takes out the medals, before pausing when he sees Crowler and Bonaparte in a Benny Hill chase. "...You sure you wanna save that?"

"... Just hand me the medals!" He didn't wanna argue. As Ankh tosses the medals to Jaden Crowler comes up behind him to hide. "Henshin!"

"**___TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!_**"

Even though he's as OOO, Jaden is having problems keeping the possessed man at bay. "Get back! Oh, why is it always this type?!"

"I'll get you Crowler! I'll make you suffer to death for what I've had to go through!" Bonaparte's eyes trace over to Ankh. "And... You as well!"

Crowler looks to Ankh, and gasps in shock. "Officer Rhodes!"

"...Who are you?"

"You know Atticus?" asks Jaden before kicking the growing Bonaparte away.

"Officer I'm so glad-"

"Back off!" Ankh pushes him into a wall, knocking him clear out.

"I'll get you both! My revenge will be the greatest in history de aru!" the man hops away on all fours.

"OOO, let's go. Kazari's up to something again." Ankh heads back to Cous Cossier. "And bring that with you."

Jaden returns to himself and carries Crowler back to the restaurant. Along the way Ankh asks, "So, what did you ask?"

"Well..." Jaden avoids the question by moving faster.

In the shadows Kazari smirks before taking an iPhone and calling Saiou the moment they're out of his hearing range. "Doctor, it's very interesting. We may well see a new species."

"Of course. As you are evolving as a Greeed your Yummy will as well," says Saiou through speakerphone as he rides back to the lab. A bird poops on his car.

"Sure...wait, why can't I meet up with you back at the lab again?" asks the cat curiously. He then takes a moment to think before saying, "Is it that Birth fellow?"

"I did not choose the person nor did I choose the name. If he found out about you our plans would be ruined..." Saiou says before he parks and hangs up. Taking his doll he exits his car, but gets pooped on again. Bad enough getting poop on him, he freaks out the moment he sees his doll has some too.

"Well then, I'll just crush him."

Back with Ankh and Jaden they enter the restaurant, where Syrus, Alexis and Sarina were discussing the news of the man who broke out of jail recently. Blair can be seen in the corner idly listening to their conversation.

"Ah, Jaden! There's trouble-"

"We know; some guy broke out of prison, right?" Jaden tells her. "Alexis, I need to speak with you in private. Syrus too."

"Eh? Me?" asks Alexis with a small blush, before she groans when he mentions Syrus as well.

"I'm go too," says Syrus as he, Alexis, Ankh and Jaden go into the back room with a slowly awakening Crowler. There Jaden and Ankh explain the Yummy this time is possessing someone with a desire of revenge against Atticus and Crowler.

"I see...but Jaden, who was that girl you were with earlier?" asks Alexis of Jaden. Crowler wakes up screaming, freaking out everyone. "Who are you?!"

"Satonaka is our debt collector and Syrus' coworker... And yeah, that's a guy," he says, answering all of her questions.

"Satonaka's kinda stoic too. It's hard to tell what she's thinking," says Syrus with a sigh.

"You sure?"

"We'll deal with this quickly. I know a perfect way of taking out Kazari," Ankh says with a grin.

"Thank you so much, na no ne! You're so kind, na no ne!" Crowler says, grabbing Alexis' hands and squeezing them.

"I didn't say that..." Sweat comically falls from her head.

"Jaden, let's go. We're gonna go lure him out," says Ankh before he hops out the bed. He grabs an ice cream bar and says to Crowler, "I need you to come too, along with Alexis as well."

"I'll come too!" Syrus offers.

"Wait, hold up! I'm not letting you use Alexis as bait!" shouts Jaden at Ankh.

"It's okay Jaden," she tells him with reassurance. "If it helps with your task I don't mind doing stuff like this, even for someone like him."

Defeated, Jaden goes along with the plan; with that they head out into the city, Jaden deliberately looking for an isolated place so no one can get caught in between.

Back with Saiou he's finally entered his lab to clean his doll, only to see piles of cans placed everywhere. Zane lies on the floor while a pot of oden cooks. That's when he notices the doctor and says, "Oh, nice to see you've returned."

"Truesdale, I told you this is a lab not a bedroom!" complains the doctor as he cleans his doll, using a special kit.

"It's cheaper than renting a hotel room and less humiliating than being homeless." Zane stands up and goes to the oden he's brewing. He stirs a bit, and dodges a bubble popping. "Anyway, what time do I get paid? I'm not impatient, but I'd like to get a fixed time on certain things."

"The Foundation will pay you at the en-" Zane grabs his face, interrupting his speech.

"Face the person you're talking to when you speak!" he says before he turns him around. "Otherwise you're being rude."

"The Foundation will pay you at the end of the month. Let go..." he mumbles.

"Hey, what's with the obsession with this creepy doll? Let me see-"

"NO!" The two struggle for the doll, Saiou accidentally launching it into the oden. "NOOOOOOOO!"

That's when the Gorilla Candroid goes off. "Yummy... It's time to go earning." The Candroid then begins throwing the doll's clothes into the pot, even as Saiou tries desperately to get it out.

Back to Action...

"Alexis, can I speak with you?" Jaden says to her as they move away from Ankh.

"Is something wrong?" Alexis asks Jaden in a whisper. Ankh's too busy at the moment looking around for the Yummy. Jaden then digs into his pockets and pulls out an object, which he's glad is still there. Her eyes widen when she sees it's the red core. "This is..."

"I need you to keep this a secret until the time is right, and away from Ankh," he tells her as low as he could. "It's just a precautionary, because I know how he thinks."

"I see...she gave it to you...Thank you," she whispers to him, knowing he's doing this so as to protect her brother. The moment Ankh gets his medals back he may leave her brother.

Ankh looks down a set of stairs, seeing the host crawling up to them. "There it is."

Quickly, Alexis takes the medal from Jaden and hides it. The Yummy exits the host and moans as it approaches them. Alexis and Crowler run off quickly.

As they prepared, Syrus heads to the shadows with a rifle at the ready. '_I'll keep Kazari distracted long enough for Jaden to make his move._' The moment he sees the Yummy he assumes the position. But before he could fire, Kazari comes out of nowhere and blasts him with water, knocking him into a wall and out cold.

"I forgot; I never paid you back for helping OOO that time."

Ankh tosses over a set of medals to Jaden. Without looking he slips them in, knowing he places them in order. "Henshin!"

"**___TAKA! KAMAKIRI! ZOU!_**" As he becomes OOO, his head is of the Hawk, his arms the Mantis and his legs the elephant. "Eh? Oh, we're going with this then."

The Yummy gives out a strange howl before it transforms; the right side of its face is similar to a jellyfish along with its right arm, but the left side and the rest of the monster is that of a lion. Even Ankh gapes in shock. "Eh?"

'Even now the Greeed are evolving, especially the Greeed Kazari.' These words from Kougami reverberate in Jaden's head. "So that's what he meant... I don't think Mezool will like this."

"That Kazari... He's using Mezool's medals... A Hybrid," Ankh says as he steps to the side.

The Yummy howls and charges wildly at OOO, who blocks using the Kamikiri blades before kicking it in the stomach. But when it quickly recovers he's not impressed. "Okay... This may be worse than I thought."

He then ducks under a swipe and swings, using the blades to cut into its right shoulder. When it looks like nothing happened he does it again, and out fly two medals. "Alright." He prepares another attack, but the medals float about and form into jellyfish. "Eh? AH!"

He slashes at them, but that only allows them to split into doubles. With each strike he's only making it worse. Ankh eventually shouts, "Enough with the head slicing!"

The yummy loses interest in him and chases the now fleeing Alexis and Crowler. "Damn it! Ankh, do you have anything that can stop this?!"

He tosses Lion over to him. "**___LION! KAMIKIRI! ZOU!_**"

With the lion head OOO releases a blinding light. Although, even though it worked on the jellyfish the Lion side of the Yummy repels it back at him. "The two sides really did combine..."

The lion cries out before releasing energy balls at Jaden, who falls backwards. It then continues after the two. "I think we need a strategic withdrawal."

"So, what's the monster this time?" As if making a big hero moment, Zane enters the scene. He flips his medal in the air and transforms into Birth. "Henshin!" With the blaster in hand he fires at the jellyfish. "You stop that thing before it gets away. Go!"

"OOO!" Ankh tosses Cheetah to Jaden.

"**___LION! KAMIKIRI! CHEETAH!_**"

With Cheetah's speed he takes off after the fusion yummy. "Boy. If I never see one again it'll be too soon."

The Yummy corners the two up top, but before he could get them Jaden comes in and slashes it. After Birth takes out the jelly he climbs up the stairs to join the fight, but gets blindsided by Kazari's claws. "Would you mind staying out of the way this time?"

"Kazari!" Ankh mutters. Crowler sees him and sneaks off quietly.

"OOO, Ankh, what do you think of my new Yummy?" asks the cat Greeed as he eyes his two real threats. Birth tries to attack, but he counters by repelling him with a stream of water.

"No words whatsoever," OOO complains angrily.

"I guess you don't like it." Kazari chuckles a bit.

"Mezool's Core Medals, you have them don't you?" asks Ankh.

"Yup. I'm now evolving, as a Greeed and a container. Unlike Gamel I've only put in a few, so there's no way I can go out of control. That'll all improve once I get what's mine." He fires a twister at OOO. The lion comes in and claws him too, adding to the damage.

OOO rolls over painfully, breathing heavily as he forces himself to stand. "Ankh... Anytime you want to improvise go for it!"

Ankh reaches for the medal holder, but that's when Crowler grabs the folder and rushes to Kazari's side. "Ah, hey!"

"Here you go!" Crowler hands him the medal holder.

"Wait! You were playing us this whole time?!" Alexis shouts.

"Sorry, but this scary guy threatened me with Bonaparte, na no ne," says Crowler shamefully.

The lion comes down at Jaden and releases a wave of extreme heat, one that also damages Ankh's arm. "Ankh," Jaden groans as he tries to stand. "We're definitely gonna have to run."

"We can't; he has the aspects of a cheetah if you didn't realize!" Ankh tells him while clutching his arm.

"You're all finished." The lion makes one last slash, sending OOO flying out of his transformation. He groans in pain as his medals fly out.

"Jaden!" Alexis runs towards him without a second thought, but stops when Kazari leaps over top of him.

"I just... Lost a core..." Jaden mutters as he reaches out for the medals.

"Correction," Kazari begins before he slashes at his right leg, causing him to cry out in pain. "Cores." He then walks over top of him and grabs the medal that flew out, Lion. "That leaves two left."

Kazari absorbs his medal and then snags Cheetah from the belt. Upon insertion his power rises even higher, causing his hair to extend and flange wildly. "Only one left! One left until I completely revive!"

He then opens the medal holder for the Tora Medal, but gasps. "Cell Medals!?"

A surprised Jaden turns to Ankh, who simply laughs and holds up his injured arm. "Kazari, just how stupid do you think I am? Despite what he said I knew exactly what was going on, so I set this up in advance. We lost Latoratah but at least you haven't revived yet ."

"Maybe, but what's the point? You can't do anything now. I'll simply take it from you and-"

"Who says I have it?" Kazari pauses; of course Ankh wouldn't be stupid enough to bring reveal it. "I'll give it to you, but you have to give me something; my Kujaku Core."

"That's all you want?" Kazari holds up his red medal. "But what makes you think I won't take it from you once I get my core back? Where is it anyway?"

"That's simple." Ankh approaches Jaden and lifts him up. "I had him hide it."

"Eh?!"

Ankh then swings him off of the building, towards a body of water. "YOU WANT IT, GO GET HIM!"

"JADEN!" Alexis screams as she heads for the railing where he fell over.

"Damn it Ankh!" Jaden shouts as he plummets into the sea.

Kazari heads to the edge and looks for him, leaving him exposed to Ankh's rocket fist grabbing the Kujaku core. "Hurry up! He's the only one who knows where it is."

Angered, Kazari heads down the stairs with his Yummy, who joins his host to conserve medals.

Ankh looks at his core with glee. "YES! After looking for so long, I have my core!"

"You're despicable! How could you throw him over the edge like that?! What if he catches him?!" Alexis asks him.

"He won't catch him, and he won't get anything out of him." Ankh adjusts his fingers, revealing the Tora Core. Alexis becomes even more enraged at him. "Besides, if he does manage to die then he'll only disprove my theory; I have no interest in working with someone that weak."

Alexis reaches out and grabs Kujaku, before running off. "Oi! Give that back!"

He chases her down under a bridge, and using chains hoists her above shallow water. "You jackass!"

"Give back my medal!" he demands of her. "Your strength is only in your arms right?"

Eventually Jaden resurfaces, the current dragging him to a larger source. "Ah, my leg. I think he broke something..."

As he floats Blair sees him from dry land. "Jaden!" She leaps into the water and swims towards him, helping him to dry land seeing as his leg's still bleeding from Kazari. "Are you okay?"

As she helps Jaden move away from Kazari as far as possible, they soon encounter Crowler. "Ah! You're alive?!"

"Disappointed?" Jaden mutters in a ticked tone. "What would make you decide to work with someone like Kazari?!"

"Hey, do you know what it's like to be me?! I'm not strong, and I'm not that smart! The only reason Bonaparte ever keeps me around is because he needs me, na no ne," says Crowler with a scowl. "It's not easy being used."

"Don't let him push you around; even if you make a deal with him Kazari is just gonna sick him on you to get more profits," he replies. He then chuckles a bit. "Truth be told though, as boneheaded as that is, I'm not one to talk. Although I have to admit, drawing Kazali away from him was a crazy plan...must have made it up..."

"This was before I sold him out!" says the weird looking person. "I just got tired of him using me so I worked together with Atticus to get him locked up..."

"Sounds a little like your friend Ankh," says Blair, the analysis coming from her weeks of watching them react with eachother.

"Yeah, maybe," he agrees as they have a point. "But he and I use each other equally. Heck, when he first tried to kill his host's sister, I threatened to dump the thing in the ocean. And Alexis is stronger than she looks, so it was kind of worth it. However, there are reasons why we can't abandon each other, especially since he'll still be at a disadvantage even with four core medals."

He then growls as he attempts to stand. "Besides, he's not the worst person I've made a deal with in the past."

"Jaden, let's go. You need to treat that, somehow," says Blair as she tries to carry him. She could do it easily, but he still believes her to be just a child.

"We'll go in there." Crowler points to a shed just up ahead.

"Besides, Ankh is no... Wait, four cores?"

They could hear the Yummy howling in the background. "At any rate, let's go, na no ne!" Crowler and Blair carry Jaden to the shed, just as the sun begins to set. In the shed they begin treating Jaden, well Crowler is. Blair has no idea of how the human anatomy works.

...

Night falls in the eastern skies. Ankh remains sitting, watching Alexis struggle to get free. "Just hand it over; not even you can break out."

"Never! I hate you! Atticus aside, I'll never forgive you if Jaden gets hurt!" she says as she struggles to break free.

Elsewhere Zane can be seen by a port with his brother Syrus. After being knocked away by Kazari he manages to use Crane Arm to save his life, but by the time he got back they were gone. All he could find is his brother Syrus, unconscious from Kazari's attack. While waiting for the Yummy's return they catch up.

"Syrus, so you wanted to become Birth all this time..." Zane replies to him. "You should have said that and approached me instead of running away."

"I'm sorry, I just find that part of me to be pathetic..." Syrus says as he looks away. Zane sets up some cans he used to make oden on top of a ledge.

"Well, allow me to teach you some things before you even consider such a thing." The older brother holds up the gun and shows it to the little guy. "Let's start with the basics, Birth's main weapon the Birthbuster."

Without breaking a sweat, he successfully shoots down most of the cans. "It's strong, but the recoil is a pain."

He then hands the gun to Syrus. "Here, try it."

"I'm the one who gave up the position to be Birth, even though I talk about saving the worl-"

"Just do it." Syrus takes the gun and aims at a can. Right when he fires, the recoil sends him flying a few steps back. Zane smiles, saying, "There. Your previous training as a police officer isn't enough; at the moment you couldn't become Birth even if you wanted to."

Syrus forces himself to stand, unable to comprehend what he just realized. Is he really that weak? Unable to back up such pride?

Eventually morning rolls by, the howling Yummy's voice releasing throughout Tokyo. Jaden hears it, and forces himself to stand. "I need to move. Quickly. Despite the leg, I can still fight, but I trust Ankh with the other medals. I just don't want him to leave too quickly."

Knowing he'll go despite warning, and because she can't Kazari win, Blair sighs and helps Jaden up. "Then I'll take you there."

Meanwhile, Ankh unties Alexis and catches the girl the moment he hears the Yummy. "You hold onto that medal for now."

"Ankh..." Alexis watches as he leaves, his gray hand still present.

The Yummy begins firing at building at random down at the pier. Ankh reaches the sight, just in time to see Jaden stumbling by. "Looks like you survived after all." He holds up Tora and Batta. "We'll use Tatoba."

"You owe me for playing along with your hoodwinking," Jaden warns before taking the medals and sliding them in. "Henshin!"

"**_TAKA-TORA-BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_**"

As OOO he draws the Medajalibur and prepares for battle. The lion roars with intense aggression and charges at him, who was surprised at its speed at first. Knowing his leg is still messed up he hops to the side and slashes at the Yummy, focusing his center of gravity on the good leg. He sees it coming around and hops to the side for another slash, but when it grabs the blade he's forced to use his other leg to hold his balance.

"Gah!" He falls over once he's forced to put pressure to it, and the Lion takes its time in slashing his chest. If it wasn't for the leg he could easily dodge such obvious movements.

Luckily Zane arrives on the scene and transforms. "Henshin!"

Birth inserts a medal and turns the knob, summoning, "Shovel Arm," on his left arm and begins bashing the Yummy. With each strike he knocks away medals that magnetize to his arm. His attacks eventually dig out the host inside, much to the satisfaction of both him and OOO. "Now there's nothing holding me back. Time to finish you!"

It's at this point though that the Yummy begins fighting back, being twice as vicious and strong than before. As Birth tries to get in a direct hit, it easily manages to overpower and knock him aside. "Damn!"

It then fires balls of energy at OOO, who cries out in pain.

The yummy soon summons its Jellyfish horde, which attack and shock the two riders. Even with Drill Arm and the Tora claws things seem hopeless. Alexis arrives on the scene in time. "Jaden!"

"This is bad," Blair says as she watches the fight.

Ankh scuffs as he checks the medal holder. "Nothing to cover the legs. Even with Gatakiriba he will need both of his legs too, and cutting those things won't help."

Suddenly the sound of a Ride Vendor engine goes off nearby. Satonaka, in a black, leather biker suit, appears, vexing Alexis completely just for looking hot. "Jaden, don't you think it's time to use those fire medals?"

"Medals?" Ankh turns to Jaden and asks, "What's she talking about?"

"My bad, Ankh!" OOO tells him as he pushes away the lion. "Alexis, give him the medal!"

"OOO! What the hell were you planing!?" Ankh yells, before Alexis pushes him back.

"Now you're even for what you did; you had a reason for using Jaden, he had a reason for hiding the medal," she tells him, her eyes showing fierceness as she speaks. "I will forgive you for what you did to him and for tying me up by returning these medals," Alexis holds up Kujaku and turns her thumb to reveal Condor behind it. "In return you will help Jaden, because not only is this your fault you still need him. If he dies because of your selfishness I will never forgive you!"

Ankh gives her a deep, long look before taking the medals from her with the left hand. Satonaka dual wields guns to fire at the jellies, clearing enough space for Ankh to throw the medals. "Fine...OOO!" With a quick flick of the wrist, Ankh tosses the two medals at Jaden.

Jaden falls over on his back, noticing the Kujaku and Condor medals heading his way. He slips out Tora and Batta, and as it done perfectly they slide in. "I hope this works!" He gets onto one knee and scans the medals.

**_TAKA-KUJAKU-CONDOR _**

**_TA-JA-DOR!_**

(Time Judged All plays)

The flaming phoenix formed from the medals combining spread fire all over him. The flames alter his appearance, giving him red shoulder pads from Kujaku and talon armed feet from Condor. The Taka Head becomes more defined with red eyes and a see through, crimson visor. His leg feels better too.

The intense heat emitting from him, surpassing even Latoratah, forces the Yummy to back away. The jellyfish flock over at him, but to their surprise OOO summons peafowl feathers behind him that launch towards the jellies and cause them to explode on impact.

"Amazing..." Alexis says as she looks at Jaden. Ankh stares with a sad look on his face. Even Birth looks amazed at the combo after he sees him eradicate the jellyfish like they were nothing.

The lion roars and fires a flurry of energy balls at him. OOO however smirks as red wings spread from his back and he flies into the skies to avoid them, a shield forming from the chest and attaching to his left arm. With the shield he shoots fireballs at them before flying down and cutting it with his right leg talon. The Yummy stumbles back in pain, before it runs over to claw Jaden. As he takes flight, Ankh looks on with envy.

With his last swoop he scans the core medals.

"**Scanning Charge!**"

His legs shapeshift into talons, three rings forming before him and allowing him to come down and tear through the monster. His attack turns it into medals. OOO then lands, and collapses before falling out of his henshin. "Well, that's that."

"Good job Jaden." "Crane Arm!" Zane gathers the medals, although no one could care about that at the moment. Alexis, Ankh, and Jaden are all focused on another issue.

Alexis wastes no time running to Jaden once he falls, saying, "Jaden, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Ankh walks over to them casually, before reaching down to grab the three medals silently. "Ankh, wait. Before you-"

"Shut up." He turns around and tosses them in the air, before adding them to his arm. With a colorful wing sprouting, Ankh's medals have rejuvenated his arm; but that's about it. Before the medals could reach his body something happens and the medal spread retreats to his arm again, causing the wing to vanish as well. Ankh looks down questionably at his hand before he walks off.

'It didn't work?' Jaden narrows his eyes and stares at Ankh.

"Ankh..." Alexis mutters as she lifts Jaden up. Yes, she lifts him up all by herself, bridal style.

'___He got three medals back, and he must have enough cell medals...so why is he still an arm_?' Blair questions herself in her thoughts as she follows them.

"Uh, thanks for the lift. Let's go back to the restaurant..." he tells her.

"Right." Alexis, glad that everyone's safe now, walks back to Cous Cossier after Ankh. Satonaka sighs before she rides the machine from the pier, going straight for the airport. Zane, after collecting medals, decides to join them this time.

Apparently everyone forgot about Crowler and Bonaparte.

At the restaurant Zane looks in awe at the cosplay event going on. "Interesting. What is this place?"

"It's a restaurant thing. Cosplay is big here," Jaden tells Zane.

"I see..." Zane looks at the pictures on the walls, and smiles seeing the ones of Cuba and Monaco. His eyes lay upon the one that has Jaden in the background. '_That picture... Now that I think about it, Jaden seems a little familiar._'

"Oh good! Alexis, Jaden you're back! ...what happened to your leg?" asks Sarina as she approaches them.

Jaden pauses for a moment before saying, "I fell down some stairs."

"Oh no, that's horrible," Sarina says as Alexis takes him in the back.

"He might have hit his head too," Ankh adds. "Or maybe he was always like that."

"Well, since I'm here I might as well ea-" Zane pauses when he sees Syrus delivering meals. "...You're working harder than I imagine."

"Oh? A friend of Syrus?" Sarina asks.

"He's...my brother." This brings a shock to Sarina.

"Little brother? Oh, that explains the resemblance!" she adds.

"It's kind of lame to fall down stairs," Jaden mutters.

"Now, now, there are lots of weird things happening. You falling down the stairs isn't so weird," Zane tells him before patting his back, and watching him fall out of Alexis' arms. "Sorry bout that."


End file.
